TWD: Look Alive, Sunshine
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Daryl relaxed upon seeing the child, his child, unharmed where he had left her. He extended his hand out to her. The girl let her hands fall from her ears and looked up at him with brilliant blue eyes. Without hesitation, she raised her tiny hand and grasped his. After being separated from his last remaining companion, Daryl is left to care for their child on his own. [Daryl/Beth].
1. Last Ones Standing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N**: Been working on a few Walking Dead fics during the summer and decided to try this one out and see how it works out. Please let me know what you think!

**Look Alive, Sunshine**

**CH 1** – Last Ones Standing

He could hear the wheezing moans as footsteps dragged themselves closer and closer. The second thing he heard was his shallow breathing followed by the sound of his beating heart, crashing over and over against his chest. Every Walker he encountered was a great sense of fear for Daryl Dixon. Every single raid, every single attack was a dangerous risk but it was one he had to take. However, there was once a time in where he didn't fear death and gambled with his life, dangling it in the face of danger. However, times had changed and now he had a greater reason to stay alive.

Daryl pressed himself against the wall. He clutched the overused arrow in his grasp ready to strike. He had hoped that they could finally settle down for a night without the worry of straggling Walkers.

The floorboards creaked as the Walker approached. It reared its ugly head around the corner, rotten teeth exposed and ready to bite. Daryl stepped out, stabbing the walker through the head with great force and little effort. He yanked the arrow back; rotten blood splattered the wall staining the flowered wallpaper.

The Walker's limp body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Daryl flicked the arrow clean of the Walker's blood. "Filthy bastard." He spat under his breath as he kicked the body aside and quickly exited the room.

Daryl made his way through the abandoned farmhouse and in to the kitchen. He hurried to the pantry and opened it. Inside, on the floor, sat a little girl, no older than five. Her face was dirty and her clothes were ragged and torn. She sat against the wall, her knees to her chest and her hands to her ears. She was the sole reason why Daryl Dixon now feared for his life because without him she would be alone in such an ugly world. She just wouldn't survive without him.

Daryl relaxed upon seeing the child, his child, unharmed where he had left her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go." He extended his hand out to her.

Charlie Dixon let her hands fall from her ears and looked up at Daryl with brilliant blue eyes. Without hesitation, she raised her tiny hand and grasped his.

X

"Okay, again." Daryl said as he sat against the wall of the barn's loft. He picked clean the bone of an opossum he had shot down earlier in the afternoon. A lantern sat besides them on low.

The little girl sat across from him, her legs crossed beneath her. The two had found refuge up in the loft of the barn out back. Daryl felt safer above ground where they would be safe if he were to doze off. A five year old couldn't quite keep watch and he was running on fumes. They had been traveling for days, the two of them alone. Forever wandering Georgia looking for the family they weren't sure they would ever find.

"''Gain?" Charlie scrunched her nose; "I just done it like a million times." She had this defiant look in her face that reminded Daryl of her mother, or better yet, of himself.

"Ya wanna learn, don't ya?"

"Nu-uh." She said shook her head. Her long mouse colored hair flew back and forth. Her hair was reaching past her shoulders and it made Daryl uneasy. He knew he was going to cut it soon; it was just too big of a liability.

Daryl scoffed. "Charlie, was yer Ma gon' say when she finds out I didn' teach ya how ta read?" He said remembering Beth. Despite the fact that the world had gone to shit, Daryl knew Beth wanted their child to grow to be well educated.

"Daryl Dixon," she had said, "An apocalypse is no excuse for illiteracy."

And Daryl just knew if they ever saw her again, she'd hang him out to dry knowing that he had let their child grow like a wild little animal. She'd probably even castrate him as well for calling her Charlie instead of the name she was given at birth. Charlotte was just too much of a mouth full for him but Beth wanted to name her after Herschel's mother and Daryl wasn't going to fight her on that. Besides, it took Beth a bit of convincing to let him give the child his last name. Daryl wasn't the type of man to let any of his children go unclaimed (if he ever had children, that is).

Charlie groaned giving up. "Okay." And for what according to Charlie was the millionth time, she recited her ABC's only messing up a few times.

Daryl chuckled lightly. "Atta girl."

Charlie grinned at his approval and moved closer lying at his side. She snuggled her head on his lap, comforted by his warmth. She glanced at the lantern watching the soft light until her eyes began to close. Her belly was full of opossum and some canned corn; she was exhausted from their never-ending travels. However, it was the only life Charlie Dixon knew: the life of enduring and surviving.

Daryl grabbed the musty old blanket and draped it over her. The nights were growing colder and winter was around the corner. Daryl knew he had to act fast before they were caught in another unforgiving winter.

"Sleep tight, lil' girl." He said and lowered the lantern's light so Charlie could rest easy.

The first thing Daryl noticed when he awoke the following morning were the cobwebs on the ceiling of the barn followed by the rays of light seeping in through the small rounded window. He had managed only a few hours of sleep and his body still felt stiff. He wouldn't deny the fact that he could use a few more hours of sleep. Daryl extended his hand for Charlie but the space was empty.

Daryl instantly sat up reaching for his crossbow when he spotted her kneeling by the window, glancing out in to the farm. Daryl's panicked heart settled to calm and he released his hold on his weapon.

"What'r ya doin' over there?" He asked annoyed and tense. His heart had almost leaped out of his chest when he realized the girl was not at his side.

"Lookin'." She answered not turning to glance in his direction.

Daryl shook his head and pulled himself up to his feet. "Well, how's 'bout ya help me look for some food." It was more of an order than a question.

"Kay, Daddy." Charlie said and instantly jumped up to her feet. Daryl's heart always fluttered when she called him that. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had helped in the creation of a child, well, that child in particular.

He grunted softly as he watched her walk past him with a kick to her step. It was as if the ugly world didn't terrify her and Daryl didn't know if he should have been proud or worried.

The two made their way to the farmhouse where they had been earlier the day before. Charlie trotted a few steps in front of Daryl. She held the switchblade he had given her in her little hand. He liked to keep the girl with in his sight at all times.

"Wait here." He ordered when they reached the bottom steps of the porch. Daryl opened the backdoor and raised his hand. Charlie instantly stopped very familiar with the drill. She was never to go anywhere without Daryl checking the perimeter first.

Once the coast was clear, Daryl ushered Charlie inside. Charlie hurried quickly to Daryl's side; curiosity filled her as she scanned the farmhouse. She stepped out from his side and wandered down the hall when she saw the Walker's body and took a step back bumping in to Daryl's leg.

"Don't worry, girl. S'dead." He reassured her and continued his way in to the kitchen.

The two of them raided the kitchen for anything they would need. Daryl checked the high cabinets finding them empty. He checked the drawers where he found a packet of matches. Meanwhile, Charlie checked the bottom cabinets closer to her height. She rummaged through them managing to pull out a few cans of corn and one can of pears.

"Daddy!" She cried out excitedly.

Daryl jumped at her high-pitched squeal, almost dropping the matches he had found. Charlie had a bad habit of startling him with her excitement. Her shrills were loud enough to wake the dead if they weren't already awake. "Damn it, girl, not so loud!" He scolded her.

Charlie paid no mind and ran to his side with the cans of food she found. "Look it what I found." She beamed.

Daryl grabbed one of the cans and inspected it. A soft smile played along his lips as he let his heavy hand fall upon Charlie's head and ruffled her already matted hair. "Atta girl, Charlie."

Charlie giggled with glee at her father's approval. It wasn't always she received it. Daryl wasn't the type to talk much or speak out his feelings. He did however have a soft spot for children, much like Judith but he hadn't seen the Little Asskicker in years. She must have been about six or seven years old if she was still alive. After all, she was about a year and a half older than Charlie.

Still, it was different with Charlie. Judith was Rick's responsibility. Charlie was Daryl's and that was a big responsibility. Especially in the world they lived in. And Daryl lived in fear; if anything happened to him Charlie would be all alone. At least in the group someone would be able to watch over her and step up in his absence. Daryl had a big responsibility on his hands. One he hoped he never failed.


	2. Somewhere Safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thank you guest for my first review on this fic! And thank you to those who have favored/followed. Please enjoy the new chapter.

**CH 2**- Somewhere Safe

Daryl placed their rations on the coffee table in the living room. The few cans would only last them about a day but it was better then nothing. Daryl grabbed his pack and began to rummage through it. It was then he noticed Charlie wander off down the hall.

"Ey," He called out, "Where ya goin'?"

Charlie spun around to meet his gaze. "Gon go explore." She said.

"Don't take too long." Daryl warned her. Charlie nodded and wandered down the hall. Daryl watched her go. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if something ever happened to her. He had promised Beth he'd always watch over her. He remembered perfectly.

X

_Infant cries echoed through the forest waking everything in its path. Walkers turned their heads and were instantly drawn to the sound. Daryl made his way through the forest, dodging Walkers as he ran past the trees. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. He knew it was a bad idea. But he had to risk it. Her life depended on the formula heavily guarded by walkers in the old convenience store. _

_Rotting hands reached out for him, snarling teeth snapped at his skin. Daryl pulled out his knife and stabbed at walkers when they got too close. He stabbed a male walker in the head, its skull cracked as Daryl pulled out the knife. Black rotten blood squirted out, spilling on the greenery below._

_The infant's cries became louder the closer Daryl got. The moans of the dead did too. _

_Daryl took down a few more approaching walkers until he reached the small clearing. He looked up to the basket hanging from a branch where he had left her sleeping. His heart stopped where below had gathered a small hoard of walkers. There must have been about eight or ten of them. Their hands reached out desperately for the basket. Daryl knew it was a daft idea but there was nowhere else to hide her. _

_But as soon as he saw those biters around his girl, he saw red. He put up his crossbow as he charged towards them. Arrows flew quickly through the air taking down the first few walkers. When he was out of arrows, Daryl threw his crossbow from the ground and pulled out his knife, throwing it. It flew through the air crashing in to the back of a biter's head. It instantly came tumbling down._

_A few walkers turned at the commotion and darted towards him. Daryl reached behind him, pulling out his machete. He swung as the first walker approached him. The machete struck its skull with full force and the walker went down. _

_The second walker took a hold of Daryl and pushed him to the ground. Daryl grunted as the weight of the dead bore him against the forest ground. Daryl reached out, his fingers searched desperately for a weapon, for anything. The walker leaned forward, snapping down, desperately trying to take a chunk out of him. Daryl met its yellow eyes. Its nose had fallen off as well as its lips and half of its face. Its remaining clumps of her were grey and matted. It reeked something awful._

_Just then another walker turned around at the sound of Daryl's struggle. It ignored the infant's cries and aimlessly dragged its feet to Daryl and the other walker. _

_Her cries grew louder and desperate causing Daryl to panic. He needed to get to her. He needed to save her._

"_Ya ugly sum'bitch." Daryl spat as he reached for a heavy rock and smashed it against the walker's face. The walker fell over letting Daryl reached in to his boot where he pulled out a switchblade and threw it, striking the incoming walker between the eyes. He then jumped up to his feet and smashed the first walker's head in to the ground. Blood and brain matter gushed all over the ground. _

_Daryl hurried to the other walker, taking back his switchblade. He yanked it out and hurried to the few walkers remaining. He grabbed one by the shoulder, spinning it around and stabbing it from under the neck. It fell limp at his feet. By the time Daryl was done finishing off the remaining walkers he was sweaty and covered in walker blood._

_He hurried to the tree and untied the rope, carefully lowering the basket. He hurried to the basket. There she lay unharmed, wrapped in his leather jacket. She wailed loudly._

"_Shh, there, there, sweetheart. I got ya. I got ya now." He swooped her out of the basket and in to his arms, "I ain't gon let nothin' happen to ya."_

_He held her against his chest, relieved that she was safe and remembering the promise he had made to her mother and the promise he had made to himself. _

x

Charlie ambled down the halls of the farm house poking her head in to rooms and closets. She made a left turn in to a hall at the end of the house and noticed a stuffed elephant lying on the floor. Charlie hurried to it and plucked it from the floor, studying it.

The elephant had a few speckled stains of what could have been dried blood on it. Charlie glanced up from the stuffed elephant to the door on her left. She pushed it open revealing a blue painted room filled with bunk beds and many toys.

"Wow." She mouthed as she stepped inside completely amazed by what she was seeing.

Charlie tiptoed around the room running her fingers along every object and every toy. She had never really owned anything but the clothes on her back and the weapon in her pocket. And even then the clothes were dirty and torn and she wasn't allowed to play with her switchblade. It was only for the biters, her father had warned. Still, her father had also claimed she didn't need any toys. Not in the world they lived in at least.

Charlie stopped in front of a small television with a Nintendo attached to it. Charlie was born after the world went to shit and had no clue how things had worked in the past nor had half a clue what some things even were. She didn't understand the concept of normal things like television or electricity. When Daryl told her about cartoons her eyes grew wide and she accused him of fibbing. Daryl chuckled and shook his head telling her that it was the magic of electricity and tv. And Charlie continued to marvel over a magic box that played cartoon characters and other wonders.

The young child stopped in front of the closet where she reached her little hand up and grasped the sleeve of a red hoodie.

"What're ya doin'?" Daryl's voice made her jump.

Charlie instantly dropped the stuffed elephant she didn't realize she was still holding and turned to her father. "Nothin'." She said innocently.

"Well, c'mon then." He reached his hand out for her.

Charlie instantly hurried to his side and took his hand. She turned back to look at the room before exiting.

….

They sat in the living room floor to eat. Charlie watched with eager eyes as Daryl fished out the can opener and opened the can of corn. Charlie reached out for the can but Daryl pulled it back. "Uh-uh"

Charlie's fine eyebrows pulled together. If Beth were with them she would swear Charlie looked just like Daryl when she was angry. They had the same pout and angry brows.

"What ya do that for?" Charlie asked in a tiny gruff.

"Spell it first, then ya can have it." He said.

"Daddy, dat ain't fair!" Charlie complained.

"Nothin's fair, ya best remember that."

Charlie slumped her shoulders. Daryl had to constantly remind the child that nothing came easily in life but she knew that every single day they struggled to find shelter or even food. Hell, even falling asleep could welcome death.

Charlie's cobalt eyes flew to the can of corn in her father's dirty hand. She bit her bottom lip and chewed it slightly. "Uh…"

"Sound'it out." Daryl shoved a spoon in the can and took a bite.

Charlie watched him with steady eyes. "Uh…K…o…" She stopped and frowned at Daryl, "S'hard.

"Ya wanna eat, don't ya?" Of course he'd never let the girl starve but he knew she could do it.

Charlie huffed and continued, "Um, r…n?"

Daryl tilted his head. He shrugged, "S'good 'nough." He handed her the can. Charlie took it instantly and eagerly dug in.

When the can of corn was empty, Charlie dug around for the last remaining kernels. When she couldn't reach them she looked around the living room. It was quiet. The first time it had been quiet for a very long time.

"Daddy." She said as she looked back to the empty can.

"Yeah?" Daryl didn't bother to look up from his can as he dug the spoon around for whatever was left.

Charlie bit her bottom lip again, contemplating on her words. Daryl sighed heavily, "Out wit' it, girl."

"Can't we stay here?" Charlie glanced up at him.

Daryl looked at her suddenly. Her question had taken him by surprise. She never asked to stay anywhere for too long. On the contrary, she always wanted to run to the next place and see their next adventure. Daryl remained quiet only raising a questioning eyebrow.

Charlie shrunk under her father's cold stare. "I like it here." Her voice was barely audible. "Ain't no biters 'round 'er nothin'…"

Daryl sighed. "Ya know we can't stay."

"Why not?" Charlie looked at Daryl with disappointed eyes.

"'Cause I said so." Daryl grunted as he continued to fish out the last kernels in his can.

Daryl had his reasons for not staying. He had to find her. She was out there somewhere waiting for him, he just knew it.

"But why?" The girl questioned again.

Daryl grew frustrated at her never-ending questions. "Cause we can't!" he snapped.

Charlie didn't flinch at his outburst. She only looked at him with big hurt eyes that reminded him of Beth's. Daryl sighed softly. "C'mere." He said gently as he waved her over.

Charlie set her empty can down and hurried to her father. She climbed on to his lap and rested her forehead against his chest.

"Sorry, alright?"

Charlie nodded against him. Daryl felt awful. He didn't always have the most lenient temper or the best forms of expression. No one showed him how to be a father. It was just thrown upon him but five years down the line he wouldn't give it back.

….

Daryl spent the rest of the afternoon tinkering with an old truck Charlie discovered behind the barn after they ate. They had ransacked the house for anything useful and found a few bottled waters down in the basement along with a few boxes of crackers.

Charlie sat on an old wooden crate munching on a cracker as she watched her father dig in to the engine. Daryl had been at it for hours and had broken in to a sweat. The relentless Georgia sun beat down upon them hard. Daryl wouldn't miss the suffocating heat when the summer was over but cold weather brought other sorts of problems.

"Is it workin' yet?" Charlie asked kicking her feet against the dirt.

"Almost." Daryl grunted and pulled his greasy hands out of the engine and set them on his hip. "That should 'bout do it."

Charlie eagerly watched as Daryl jumped in to the truck. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping it worked. He and Charlie had been walking for weeks and with the weather growing colder he didn't want to risk his girl getting sick. Slowly, Daryl turned the ignition. It had to work…for her.

Suddenly, the engine roared to life and Daryl opened his eyes completely astonished.

Charlie jumped off the crate. "It works!" and ran off to meet Daryl who hopped out of the truck. He picked up the girl off the floor and settled her on his hip.

"Now, les' get the hell outta here." Daryl smiled softly at her as he lightly flicked her nose leaving behind a grease smudge.

Before they left Daryl went in to the back room where he found Charlie earlier that day. He went straight to the closet and pulled out the red hoodie out and stuffed it in to his pack. It wasn't every day they came upon good clothes and with the cold approaching fast, she was going to need it.

Charlie was waiting for him besides the back door. "Ready?" Daryl asked. Charlie only gave him a single nod and the two were off. They drove off the farm and on to the road. Charlie watched through the back window of the truck as they left the safety of the farm behind.

"Where to now?" She asked landing her blues on Daryl.

"Somewhere safe." He answered keeping his eyes on the road.


	3. No Regrets

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed! Means a lot and glad to see that this fic has gotten positive reviews so far. Anyway, I also wanna thank those who took the time to read/follow/favor. Thanks so much!

…

**CH 3**- No Regrets

…

Daryl drove for miles. He had no idea where to go, he just kept on driving. Charlie sat on the passenger seat watching the world go by them. Her eyes caught a few strangling walkers by the road and leaned out further, pressing her forehead against the glass to watch them disappear in the distance.

Daryl watched Charlie from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the road. She always wondered where they were going and he always told her they were off to find her mother but in truth, Daryl had no idea where she could be or where else to look. In five years he had searched all of Georgia and ventured in to a part of Alabama as well. Beth was nowhere to be found.

Daryl knew there was the high possibility that she was dead. That she had been dead but every time he looked at Charlie he couldn't let himself believe that. The girl needed her mother. Daryl couldn't be all she needed.

Charlie slowly began to drift off to sleep and Daryl's mind began to drift in to memories of the past.

_She was drunk. It had been only the second time he had seen her that way. If Daryl hadn't been present when she tried her first drink, he would have sworn the girl had never had a drink in her life. _

_They were held up in the attic of an old warehouse that had become overrun by the dead. Trapped and with nowhere to go, they sat and drank what could have been their last hours away. Beth had been the one to find the bottles of scotch in a crate in the far corner. Owner must have been a low-key drunk but Daryl wasn't going to complain._

_They sat in the darkness. The moon's glow shinning through the too small window was the only light. He could barely see her in the dark as she talked about all kinds of nonsense. Her voice was beginning to slur. Daryl was also beginning to feel the effects of the drink but not as much as she was. Hell, he kind of didn't care. They would be dead before morning came. _

_Daryl didn't notice when they sat side-by-side, facing the small window neither of them fir through. He had the almost empty bottle of scotch in his hands. He could feel the warmth of her leg resting against his. It had been just the two of them for months. Maybe even a year. _

_Beth sighed, bringing her knees to her chest leaving Daryl with a sudden coldness where her leg used to be. "Can't believe I'mma die a virgin..." _

_Daryl slowly looked to her. Beth looked at him and the two laughed. Beth fell over him and continued to laugh. "Can you believe that?" She asked._

_Daryl sat her up straight. "It ain't that great." He tried to make her feel better but he knew that was a lie. _

_Beth scoffed. "Sure."_

_After another moment of jokes and laughter, of listening to the hungry moans of walkers below, Beth's hand slithered up his thigh. Daryl didn't know why, perhaps it had been the alcohol high in his system or the fear of impending death that knocked at their doors but he didn't bother to remove Beth's hand even though a million things were yelling at him to do so. Beth looked at him and he at her. He knew he cared for her, knew he'd never hurt her but he wasn't thinking straight. He knew he should have stopped but after that, there was no turning back. _

Daryl was pulled away from the memory when the engine began to shake and the truck came to a complete halt. He looked to the gas tank. Empty.

"Shit." He spat under his breath. He opened the door and stepped out. "Piece 'uh shit." He kicked the truck's tire in frustration.

"Was goin' on, Daddy?" Charlie's drowsy voice snapped him back to his senses. She was peeking her head out of the open window.

Daryl sighed and looked down the road where in the distance he saw a small billboard. "C'mon. Get yer stuff." He ordered.

The two walked hand in hand down the road until they reached the billboard. Daryl could barely make out the words under all the graffiti. It had once been a sign for a gas station about another mile down the road. He knew the place was probably sucked dry but there would be no harm in trying. He had no choice. He had to get his girl to safety before the sun set.

Charlie was silent as they made their way to the gas station. They walked alongside the road. Daryl kept his eyes around their surroundings. If any walkers came from behind the trees he would hear them before he could see them.

Charlie walked along side him. She had her hand tucked in his and the large backpack hung off her back. She struggled to catch up under the weight of the pack but she didn't complain. She was a tough little thing, Daryl had to admit. After all, she was his daughter and the apple had not fallen far from the tree.

It didn't take them long to reach the small gas station. Daryl came to an immediate halt causing Charlie to bump in to his leg. He studied the perimeter. There was a sign in front of the station that read: NO REFUGE. NO FOOD. NO GAS. KEEP GOING.

A few cars sat abandoned along the gravel along with personal belongings dropped and left behind in a hurry. The windows of the cars had gathered dust and the wheels had gone completely flat underneath them.

The car closest to them had dried blood splattered against the doors and the windows were shattered. Daryl couldn't tell how long ago that had occurred but it wasn't recent. Still, he didn't feel safe. Someone had obviously tried to bunker down there but didn't make it.

Daryl glanced down to Charlie who looked back up at him with calm and trusting eyes. He pressed his lips together knowing he had to leave her behind for just a moment. It was just too unsafe.

"Got yer blade?" He asked her.

Charlie instantly dug in to the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the switchblade. Daryl dropped his pack and knelt down to her level. He looked the young girl over. "What's the rule?" he asked.

"It ain't no toy." She answered.

"And?"

"It only for 'mergencies."

"Atta girl." He said, "Now, I want ya to wait 'ere for me. Got it?"

"Why can't I go?" She asked not because she was afraid to be left alone but because she wanted to help.

"Cause ya gotta stay an' keep watch." He poked her belly. "Now don't go foolin' 'round, ya hear?"

"Yessir." She put her hand up giving Daryl a salute.

Daryl scoffed. "Lil' smartass." He stood and ruffled her hair. "Now go hide an' don't ya come out till I say so."

Charlie took Daryl's pack and went to hide behind one of the trees closest to them. Daryl waited till she was well hidden. He hated to have her out of his sight but it was dangerous taking her, however, it was also dangerous leaving her. He was often left with no choice.

Daryl took the empty red gallon and his crossbow and carefully made his way to the station. The gravel beneath his feet was covered in blood. It made a trail leading up the porch of the small convenience store as if something had been dragged out. With his crossbow aimed forward, Daryl slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The small store was a mess. Isles and shelves had been pushed off their feet and ripped from all of their goods. Who ever had been there must have finished everything off. There was blood smeared on the floor and in sticky, almost dry puddles. The place reeked of the dead. Daryl checked the perimeter but found no useable goods. He didn't even find a single body.

Daryl exited the place and began checking out the cars for gas. Most of them were empty. He made his way to the car with the broken windows and set his crossbow on top of the hood. He noticed something hiding beneath it; a body. It was a man, looked to have been dead for some time. He appeared to have his legs cut off, or better yet, eaten off. His skin was a sickening yellow, rotten and peeling off. It was hard to believe any of them used to be human once.

"Look a' this poor sum'bitch." Daryl muttered to himself.

Without warning, the walker's eyes flashed open and it lunged at Daryl snarling its rotten teeth. Daryl jumped back, falling on top of the gravel. The Walker grabbed his leg and yanked itself closer. Daryl attempted to kick himself free but the biter had a tight hold on him. With the crossbow out of reach, Daryl spotted a crowbar not far from him. He reached over and grabbed it. He didn't waste any time and struck the walker in the head with full force. Its skull bashed right in and after two more strikes it fell limp on top of him.

Daryl kicked the body off and stood to his feet. "Fucker!" He kicked the now entirely dead body.

Charlie heard the commotion but remained completely still until Daryl called her over. She hurried from her hiding spot and skidded to a stop when she saw Daryl's flustered appearance. She then noticed the dead walker on the ground. She hurried to Daryl, crashing against his legs and clutched on to his belt. Her blue orbs glanced at the walker at their feet.

"Got 'em good, Daddy." She said as she curiously inspected the walker.

"Yeah, well, was me 'er him." Daryl said as he stepped aside and continued to siphon the gas out of the car. It wasn't much but it would get them just a little bit farther.

While he did so, Charlie inspected the walker's body. She picked up the crowbar and bits of brain matter slipped off and fell to the ground. Charlie scrunched her nose and commenced to poke the body with the crowbar. Daryl paid no mind to her. Charlie had seen more bodies than days she had been alive. She noticed the bump in his pocket and reached inside, pulling out a weathered wallet.

She opened in and pulled out the man's I.D. She studied his face for a moment and put the I.D. back. She then pulled out a few green dollar bills faded with the time spent in the wallet.

"Was dis?" She asked sticking the dollars out in her tiny grasp.

Daryl looked up from his task. "Dem dollar bills."

Charlie stared at him with a blank expression. She blinked twice.

Daryl sighed. "S'money."

"Was money?" She looked to the dollar bills.

"Ya use it ta buy stuff."

"Buy stuff? How do ya buy stuffs?"

"Well, ya get somethin' ya want and pay for it wit' money."

Charlie looked from the dollars to her father. "So ya don't have ta take it from houses?"

Daryl chuckled. "Nah. Ya buy it. Well…used ta anyhow."

He wondered how Charlie would fair in the old world where everything was normal and children went to school and things were bought with money instead of salvaged from abandoned homes. It was then Daryl remembered that without the end of the world, he wouldn't have met Beth and Charlie wouldn't have been born. Even if what they had done was only a mistake but it was one Daryl Dixon did not regret.

Daryl looked at the little girl who proceeded to put the dollars back in to the wallet and then placed the wallet back on the body. He knew he'd live the apocalypse a million times over if it meant having her.

On the way back to the truck Daryl noticed Charlie begin to lag behind. She would slow down, hurry to his side and then slow down again. Daryl stopped causing Charlie to bump in to him.

"Up ya go." He said and effortlessly hauled her up in to the air and up on his shoulders. "Hol' on tight." He ordered.

Charlie rested her cheek on the top of Daryl's head and slowly began to doze off.

"Daddy…" Her sleepy voice trailed.

"Hmm?" Was the only response she got.

"I'm hungry."

"'Gain?" Daryl asked as if children didn't eat more than once a day.

"Yes." She said and slowly dozed off.

When Daryl and Charlie returned to the car, Daryl woke her up and handed her a packet of crackers. He then packed up their things and headed back on the road. Daryl kept a look out for a place they could spend the night. He hadn't syphoned much gas and it would only last them a good few miles, if the truck managed to keep running that long.

When darkness came, Daryl parked the truck on the side of the road. It wouldn't take them another mile or even half of that.

Charlie woke from her nap and looked around. "Where?" She asked Daryl.

Daryl merely shrugged as he dug in to their bag for the can of pears. He had heard Charlie's stomach grumble up a storm as she slept. He opened the canned pears and handed them to her. Charlie eyed him wearily.

"I ain't gotta spell it?" She asked warily. She had no idea how to even sound out pears.

"Nah." He said and handed her the can.

Daryl watched his daughter eat in silence. It always came down to food and that can and the packet of crackers was the last of it.

"Ya want some?" Charlie offered him the can.

"Nah," Daryl declined, "Ya eat it."

When they were low on food, Daryl saved every last morsel for Charlie. He would let himself starve before he ever let her starve. Besides, he was planning to go hunting in the morning.

"Why you ain't like pears, Daddy?" She asked as she dug in.

A wisp of a smile brushed his lips. "Somethin' like that."

After Charlie finished eating, she snuggled on Daryl's lap, resting her head against his chest. "We safe yet?" She asked.

"For now." He answered knowing that it wasn't the complete truth. They were never really safe.


	4. Looking for Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

…

**CH 4-** Looking for Tomorrow

…

Charlie's soft, barely audible breathing could be heard in the silence of the truck. Daryl placed a hand on her back, feeling it go up and down with every soft breath she took. It was late and pitch black out. Daryl struggled to stay awake; his eyes closed and fluttered open. He sat up straight, shifting Charlie in his arms. She stretched her little body but remained fast asleep, curling back against Daryl's chest.

Daryl's mind began to swarm with worry. He needed to find them food first thing in the morning; he hated to see Charlie go weak and hungry. He also needed to find water to boil and store away. Not to mention he still hadn't found a place for them to hunker down. Winter was coming and he needed a plan.

Charlie began to shake in his arms. The nights were already cooling down and soon they would be covered in snow. Daryl wrapped both arms around her, bringing her close. After a moment she stopped shaking. Daryl took one last deep breath before sleep finally overcame him.

Soft moans and the shuffling of feet woke Daryl hours later. He felt the truck move slightly as sturdy bodies crashed against it. He slowly came to but once the sounds of the moans registered in his mind he sat up straight and glanced out the window. A hoard of walkers was walking right past them. Daryl lowered him and pushed away from the window.

He mouthed a curse through his lips and looked out the front window. He could barely make out the large hoard in the darkness and clutched Charlie closer to him. She slowly began to rouse from sleep to the sound of walkers crashing and bumping against the truck.

"Daddy?" She whispered in sleepy confusion.

"Shh." Daryl shushed her quietly.

Charlie glanced out the window to see the walkers walking past them and instantly became alarmed. Her clutch on Daryl tightened. Charlie whimpered softly in to the crook of his neck. Even Charlie who was usually unfazed by a walker knew that they were in great danger at that very moment.

"Shh, s'alright, sweetheart. I got ya." He comforted her despite the fact that he himself was panicking. He thought quickly and carefully moved Charlie, hiding her beneath the steering wheel. She clutched on to him not wanting to let go. "S'okay. Not gon leave ya." He whispered.

Charlie looked in to his eyes through the darkness. She could barely see him but knew she could trust him. Daryl wiped her cheek with his thumb and let her go. Charlie instantly buried herself next to the gas and break pedals and Daryl forced himself underneath the dash of the passenger's side. They sat completely still as the wave of walkers crashed against the truck. Charlie glanced upward to the passenger window where she could barely make out their figures.

One walker brushed his decayed face against the glass, smearing goo and black blood along the window. One walker crashed against the door on Charlie's side causing her to jump. She quickly closed her eyes and covered her ears blocking out the unbearable sounds of the dead. Daryl's eyes instantly went to the walker whose attention was now focused on the car. If it discovered them its desperation to reach them would gather the attention of the others. It was then Daryl noticed he had left a crack open in the window. He instantly became rigid. The walker stood on his tip toes and peered his nose through the crack sniffing the living inside. Daryl's eyes flew from the walker to Charlie down below. If it caught her scent they were done for. And if they found them what was Daryl to do? Right, he was to kill everything in sight before they even saw her.

The walker became alert and let out a gurgling growl. He forced his fingers through the gap and clamped its teeth against the glass. Daryl's hands clenched in to tight fists. It was then a second walker caught on and brought its hands down upon the glass. Instantly the walkers became alarmed and came crashing on to the truck. Their moans escalated and their hands covered the windows, shaking the truck back and forth.

"Fuck!" Daryl spat under his breath. They had found them.

"Stay righ' there." He ordered Charlie who was ready to run to his side.

Daryl looked around them. Walkers covered both sides of the doors. His eyes then hurried to the back window. It was too small for him to crawl through. It was then the sunroof caught his attention. Now that was big enough for him to crawl through. Daryl quickly dug in the pack on the floor besides him and pulled out a small handgun. He made sure it was loaded with the safety on and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie instantly knew what he meant. She had practiced with a gun before and knew her way around them. Daryl knew it was unsafe to give a child her age a gun but Charlie wasn't a normal child. She never would be. Charlie took the gun from her father.

"Ya know what ta do." He told her. Charlie nodded. "Stay put." He rose from underneath the dashboard.

"Daddy!" Charlie grabbed on to his wrist, "Ya said ya weren't gon' leave me." Her blue eyes watered.

Daryl looked back at her. He could see her face with the soft dim blue light that began to lighten the darkness. Dawn was slowly breaking. "I'll be back for ya." He assured her, "I promise."

Charlie slowly let go of his wrist and Daryl forced himself to turn away from her. Daryl forced open the old sunroof and pulled himself out of the truck and on to the roof. Walkers instantly darted to him, reaching out their arms. Daryl hoped off the roof and on to the bed of the truck. He picked up his crossbow and jumped out of the bed of the truck on to the paved road.

"Ey!" He called out, "Over 'ere!" he whistled.

All walkers turned from the truck and instantly followed after him. Daryl lifted his crossbow and shot the first walker closest to him down. He then turned around and ran off in to the woods, leading them away from the truck and from Charlie.

When the truck stopped shaking, Charlie pulled herself on to the seat of the truck. The side windows were dirty and smeared with walker blood. Charlie peered out the back window, placing her little hands on the glass as she watched Daryl run in to the trees with a hoard of biters after him.

"Oh, no, Daddy." Charlie frowned with worry. The hoard was large enough that it had managed to rock the truck back and forth. Charlie didn't know how Daryl was going to get out of that one.

Charlie looked down to the seat where the gun lay besides her. She grabbed the gun and quickly crawled to the passenger door. She carefully opened it and jumped out of the truck in to the morning cold.

"Ugh." She grunted as she landed on the floor and pushed herself upward. She glanced down the road where the hoard was beginning to disband.

Charlie spun around when she heard a growl behind her. A straggling biter dragged its feet around the front of the truck, landing its dead yellow eyes on Charlie. Charlie grabbed the gun but before she could take the safety off she hesitated immediately. She knew that if she pulled the trigger the hoard would be attracted to the sound. Daryl had taught her that.

The walker lunged at Charlie missing her by an inch. Charlie quickly ducked under the truck, pulling herself farther away from the walker. The walker fell to its knees and reached under the truck, growling and snapping its teeth. Charlie turned around to see it reaching for her. Its gaunt face was covered in leathered yellow gray skin. Its lips had fallen off revealing a row of blackening teeth. Its finger tips were down to the bone. It reached one hand further grabbing a hold of Charlie's ankle and yanking her back.

"Ah!" Charlie yelped and kicked at the walker. She quickly squirmed out of her torn sneaker, letting the walker take it. She hurried deeper under the truck where it couldn't reach her.

A hand reached from the other side, grabbing a hold of the back of Charlie's shirt and yanking her from under the truck. Charlie let out a small scream and squirmed, fighting back against the hands that grabbed her.

"Ey!" Daryl tried to calm her, "S'me! S'me!"

Daryl set her down on the ground and spun her around to meet him. "Daddy!" Charlie gasped and crashed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Ya came back!"

"Said I would, didn' I?" He hugged her back.

The walker's growls brought Daryl back to reality as he heaved Charlie up in his arms and opened the truck to grab their packs. The walker pulled itself from off the floor and reached over the hood of the truck; it still clutched on tightly to Charlie's sneaker. Without hesitation, Daryl shot an arrow through its head and retrieved her sneaker.

"How 'e get that?" He asked rhetorically and hurried in to the woods, opposite of the walker's direction, with their packs, his crossbow and Charlie in his arms.

Daryl ran past the trees in the light of dawn. He could hear the walker's moans and groans slowly disappear behind them but he couldn't be too careful that none had followed after them. Daryl ran until his knees gave out and he fell to the forest ground with a grunt but not once did he drop Charlie. He held her against him with one arm as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He fixed the two packs and the crossbow over his shoulder and with his free hand pushed himself off the ground and continued to run.

Finally when he couldn't go any further he hid behind a tree, leaning against it as he dropped the packs and the crossbow to the forest ground. He set Charlie down carefully and dropped to the ground in utter exhaustion. When Charlie didn't see any walkers hot on their trail she grabbed Daryl's pack and rummaged through it bringing out their canteen.

"'Ere, Daddy." She handed it to him.

Daryl took the canteen and drank from it. Water seeped through his lips and down his sweaty cheeks. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back against the tree, collecting his breath.

"You 'kay?" She asked him.

Daryl nodded still catching his breath. "Fine." He managed to mutter.

Charlie looked behind the tree again. "Biters's gone." She said.

Daryl was relieved to hear that. He didn't know how much further his body would take them. He lifted his head and landed his eyes on Charlie. "C'mere." He ordered.

Charlie obeyed and went to him. Daryl grabbed her hand and stood her before him. He checked her arms and her legs. "Ya hurt? Bit? Scratched?"

"Naw." She said, "My hands hurt." She said.

Daryl took both her hands and opened her palms; they were red and scratched from crawling underneath the truck. "Ya'll be fine." Daryl said more than relieved. He dug in to his pocket and brought out her dirty red sneaker. "Foot." He ordered.

Charlie placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders as he put her sneaker back on her foot. He then stood to his feet, helped her put her backpack on, grabbed his things and off they went.

They walked through the forest hand in hand. The forest ground was covered in a soft fog that had Daryl looking at his feet as he walked. Charlie slipped her hand in to his; she kept close to his side, keeping her eyes on their surroundings as if walkers would come from behind the trees. She breathed in the cold morning air and huddled closer to Daryl.

"Daddy, s'cold." She said shivering.

Daryl stopped and dropped his pack to the floor. He knelt down and rummaged through it. Charlie watched curiously as she hugged herself to keep warm. Daryl pulled out the red hoodie.

Charlie gasped. "S'for me?" She asked with shinning cobalt blues.

"Yup." Daryl said. He unzipped the zipper and helped Charlie put her arms through the sleeves. The boy who once owned the hoodie must have been a few years older than her for it fit a little loose, was a bit long and her fingers barely poked out of the sleeves. Daryl zipped the zipper up to her neck and placed the hood over her head.

"There." He said and stood back up to his feet.

Charlie instantly took his hand. "Thanks, Daddy." She beamed up at him.

"Erm, yeah." Was all Daryl said, "Les' go." He tugged her forward and she followed after him.

…

After walking for miles, Daryl chose a spot to hunker down for the day. He untied the folded blanket from his pack and placed it on the ground for Charlie to sit down. He then secured the area with a wire that shook dangling cans if Walkers stumbled across it. Charlie hunkered down on the blanket and brought her pack closer, rummaging through her things.

"Gon' set up some traps," Daryl told her as he grabbed his crossbow, "Ya holler if anythin', ya hear?"

"I hear." Charlie said too busy to look away from her pack.

"Hmm." Daryl grunted softly and went off to set traps hoping they'd catch something to eat. Or better yet to come across any animal and take it down right then and there.

Charlie continued to rummage through her backpack, she pulled out a fairy tale book Daryl was helping her learn to read and set it aside carefully. Daryl usually didn't let her travel with useless things but Beth was right, the apocalypse was no excuse for illiteracy. Charlie reached the bottom of her pack and brought out a crumpled photograph. Her blues fell upon it for the millionth time. She smiled softy at it.

…

Daryl set a few traps around the area and then went off hunting for anything he could find. They would need as much energy as they could get after out running all those walkers. Daryl kicked a rock as he walked along the trail. That had been a close call. If he hadn't acted on his instinct, things could have gone far worse. He'd never forgive himself if he let anything happen to Charlie the way he let it happen to Beth.

Daryl stopped at the memory of Beth and the night it had all happened. He felt a tightening in his chest that came and went whenever it pleased; continuing to torment him after so long. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had occurred. He was the one who ordered her out of the house with Charlie in her arms.

Daryl closed his eyes, fighting back the anger he felt. He looked up at the sound of soft chatters to see two squirrels hurrying along a tree. He lifted his crossbow and pulled the trigger.

…

Daryl returned to camp with two dead squirrels hanging from his hand. He rested the crossbow over his shoulder. Charlie was in the same spot he left her, looking down at something in her hands.

Daryl set his crossbow down along with the squirrels. "What cha got there?" He ordered kneeling down on the blanket next to her. Charlie remained quiet as Daryl reached over and plucked the photograph from her hands. He instantly became rigid when he looked at it, realizing what it was.

It was a photograph of Beth with Maggie and their brother Shawn on the farm back before the world went to shit. Beth stood in the middle of them, smiling. Daryl grunted as he handed the photograph back to Charlie not wanting to look at it any longer.

"Ya don't get tired o' lookin' at that?" he asked in a low voice.

Charlie took the photo back in to her little dimpled hands and glanced down at the photo. "Nu-uh. It's Mama." She said pointing to Beth in the middle.

Daryl sighed heavily. He often regretted giving Charlie that photograph but how else would Charlie know what her mother looked like? She deserved to know the person they were looking for.

x

_They made their way through the forest. Multicolored leaves covered the ground leaving the trees bare. The sky was a brilliant blue covered in white clouds. Daryl could smell rain coming. Four-year-old Charlie trotted behind him. He had told her multiple times to catch up. He didn't like her out of his sight. _

_Four. Charlie must have been four years old now. She was born in autumn when the leaves fell from the trees covering the ground in yellow and orange. It had been four autumns since then. Daryl always kept count. He didn't know the day but when the first leaf hit the ground, he knew it had been another year._

_The leaves crunched under Charlie's funky steps. The red sneakers he had gotten for her were too big for her but Daryl had found nothing else. She would eventually grow in to them and out of them. It seemed the girl was growing out of everything. Charlie kicked her feet sending a flew dry leaves ahead of her. _

"_Shh." Daryl said afraid the commotion would attract the attention of whatever could be hiding in the trees. _

_Charlie frowned lightly and stopped kicking the leaves. She had grown tired of walking. "Where we goin'?" She asked kicking another small pile of leaves. _

_Daryl didn't answer her. _

"_Why we always walkin' s'much?" She asked again. _

_Daryl sighed heavily trying to keep his patience. Sometimes he missed the days in where she still couldn't talk. _

"_What we lookin' fo?" she kicked more leaves in to the air. _

_Daryl held on tightly to that last sliver of patience. She was just a child who didn't understand the concept of their lives or of the new world. She knew what walkers were and what they could do; they were dangerous. She also knew the living were dangerous too. Perhaps even more than the dead. Daryl had made sure she knew this but she was still a child with many questions._

"_I told ya, we're lookin' for yer Ma."_

_Charlie tilted her head. Daryl had told her a lot about her mother too. "My Ma? Wells, how's we gon fine her if we don' kno' wa she look like?"_

_Daryl came to a sudden halt causing Charlie to bump head first in to him. He looked down at her to meet her big blue eyes. She looked a lot like Beth with those big blues of hers. And it was at that moment that Daryl realized that Charlie had no idea what her mother looked like. The last time she had seen Beth she was only six months old. She had no memory of her. Daryl felt something fall to the pit of his stomach. How could he have not realized that any sooner? He had told Charlie everything about Beth, even that she had her eyes but the child still didn't know her._

"_Was wrong, Daddy?" Charlie asked as she grasped his fallen hand. _

_Daryl tore his eyes from the child. "Nothin'. C'mon." He tightened his grasp on her hand and moved her forward._

x

"Should put that 'way 'for it gets lost." Daryl suggested as he got up to his feet and grabbed the squirrels from the ground. He sat on a stump, pulled out a knife and commenced to skin them.

Charlie looked from her photo to Daryl. "Daddy, ya think she's lookin' for us too?"

Daryl tore a hold in to the fur of the first squirrel. He kept his eyes on his task. There was always the possibility that Beth could have been looking for them. Of course, if she escaped those who snatched her. Whenever Daryl found those fuckers he would make damn sure they paid for taking her from him. No, for taking her from their child.

Daryl only shrugged and continued to skin the squirrel. Charlie's eyes fell back upon the photograph. "Das aunt Maggie, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"An' uncle Shawn…" Charlie frowned lightly, "But he dead an' gone. Right daddy?" Her blues looked at Daryl again.

"Mhm." He mumbled.

Charlie shifted, crossing her little legs. She continued to study the photo until Daryl snapped. "Charlie, girl, put that damn photo away an' come help me."

"Kay." Charlie said and put the photo safely away in her back and jumped up to her feet to help Daryl.

…

The low fire crackled softly in the night. Daryl lay on the blanket with Charlie curled against his chest. The second blanket draped over them partially protecting them from the cold. Daryl laid his head on his arm keeping his soft gaze on the fire.

"Go ta sleep." He said breaking the silence not even bothering to look at Charlie. He just knew.

Charlie groaned. "I can't." She frowned clutching on to his dirty shirt. She was silent for a moment. "Daddy?"

"Ya should be asleep." He said.

"Ya think Mama 'members me?"

Daryl grew rigid at her question. He sighed. "Why ya thinkin' that for?"

Charlie shrugged. "Iunno."

"'Course she 'members ya." He said placing his attention back to the fire, "Ya wrecked havoc in 'er stomach for nine months. Ain't no body forget sumthin' like that."

Charlie giggled softly and buried her face against Daryl's chest, comforted by his words. Daryl ran a hand through her messy hair, "Ya go ta sleep now. Got it?"

"Got it." Charlie yawned and closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Daryl remained wide awake with Beth heavily on his mind.

x

_Charlie stood on the large porch of the farm house she had never seen before. She watched with careful eyes as her father stood in front of the door, rigid and serious. She had never seen him like that before. _

_Charlie tore her eyes away from her father and scanned the farm. It was large, covered in dying grass. She spotted a burnt down barn a little bit away from the house. Next to it sat an old, broken down RV. The place looked completely abandoned of any life. Charlie looked back to her father. _

_By that time Daryl had managed the courage to open the door and step inside. He held his crossbow in hand ready to shoot any danger that came their way._

"_Daddy, was this place?" Charlie asked as she stepped inside after him._

_Daryl made sure the place was clear before he let the crossbow fall to his side. His eyes scanned the living room. The place was just as they had left it years ago. "This was yer Ma's house…" He said softly; disappointed for a part of him hoped Beth would be there. He knew the thought was daft but anything could have been possible. _

_Charlie looked from Daryl to her surroundings. She walked along the living room taking it all in. The furniture was covered in dust and cobwebs. No one had inhabited the farmhouse since the night the hoard came through. Daryl went through out the home making sure it was completely empty before they could hunker down. _

_Charlie let curiosity get the best of her. She wandered away from Daryl's side and went up the stairs up to the second floor. She peaked in to the rooms one by one. The rooms were left just as they were as well. The first room looked like it belonged to a man. It was simple and clean. There were photographs and old books on the dresser. The closet was open revealing multicolored dress shirt and pants. A row of loafers lay on the closet floor covered in dust. Charlie closed the door and carefully made her way down the hall. She stopped at a white door and pushed it open._

_The room was bright and girly, a bit simple, however. Charlie stepped inside. Her blues scanned the room. There was a bed and a dresser and a vanity too. She stopped by the nightstand next to the bed where a lamp sat. Next to the lamp was a book and a framed photograph. Charlie tilted her head and grabbed the photograph._

_The photograph was of three people, two young women and a young man. The youngest of the three, a blond girl, stood in the middle, smiling along with those who must have been her family. _

"_Charlie." Charlie jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. She looked up to see him standing at the door. He didn't look mad that she had wandered off. Instead, his gaze lay softly on the photograph. He stepped in to the room and took the frame from Charlie. His eyes landed down upon Beth. Slowly he sat down on her bed._

"_Was is it?" Charlie asked._

_Daryl wrapped an arm around Charlie and sat her on his lap. He put the framed photograph before them. "That's yer Mama." He said pointing to the blond in the middle._

_Charlie's lips parted and she looked back up at Daryl, "That's my Mama?" _

"_Mhm." Daryl nodded._

_Charlie took the frame from his hands and looked at it. She smiled. "She real purty."_

_Daryl chuckled softly. "Yeah."_

_He rested his head against Charlie's, "Ya look lot like 'er."_


	5. Moments Like These

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Hopefully all your questions will be answered soon.

…

**CH 5-** Moments Like These

…

The following morning Daryl checked the traps. He had managed to catch one rabbit. He killed and skinned in back at camp whilst Charlie watched quietly with observant yet bored eyes.

"Use ta have one like this when I was 'bout yer age." Daryl broke the silence.

"A rabbit?" Charlie asked intrigued. It wasn't everyday Daryl shared with her stories of his childhood, let alone his past, or even about anything. She usually had to get them out of him.

"Yeah." He answered, "Ol' man killed it one day an' had 'em for dinner. Was real mad 'bout it."

Charlie tilted her head. "Why?"

"Cause asshole killed my pet." Daryl grunted.

Charlie frowned lightly. "Was a pet?"

Daryl stopped and his eyes flickered to Charlie. Right. He glanced back down to his task, "A pet's a lil' animal ya keep an' pet it an' stuff."

Charlie tilted her head to the other side. "Why ya do that?"

"Cause ya can." Daryl explained.

"Jus' rabbits? But ya eats rabbits."

"Not always. Ya use ta have anythin' as a pet. Dogs, cats, birds too. This kid next door 'ad a snake."

Charlie let his words process in her mind trying to figure out a world where people kept these animals as pets instead of eating them for survival. Such simple things were confusing and intriguing to her. Her shinning blues then lit up. "Can I has a pet?"

Daryl's eyes landed upon her again.

"I like dem furry ones that steal our food."

Daryl raised a brow not understanding what animal she was referring to.

"Ya know the ones that get ya'll mad."

"Dem coons?" Daryl raised a brow.

Charlie smiled brightly, "Yeah!"

Daryl frowned instantly, "The hell ya want a damn coon for? Barely have 'nough food ta fee ya." He poked her belly with a hard finger.

Charlie giggled. "Puhlease can I has a coon?"

"Nah." Was all Daryl said. He barely managed to feed Charlie, let alone himself. There was no way in hell he was going to care for a damn raccoon.

Charlie pouted. "Can I has a rabbit then?"

"S'dead." Daryl raised a brow.

Charlie frowned. "Not that one! A live one."

Daryl sighed heavily. "Maybe. Not now."

Charlie smiled. "Kay."

…

Charlie walked ahead of Daryl as they made their way through the forest. Daryl wanted to find solid shelter for the night. He kept a close eye on Charlie, watching as her mouse colored hair swayed from side to side as she trotted up and down with every step. He was going to have to cut it soon. It was just getting too long for his comfort. Charlie mumbled her ABC's as she went along. Daryl could hear her soft mumbles; she would mess up a few times but kept going. Anything the girl did always amazed him.

x

_The infant squirmed in his arms. She was only hours old. Daryl couldn't quite grasp the fact that the child was his, that he, out of all people, had created something so precious, so worth saving. Even if it wasn't what he had planned at all. _

"_Hello there, sweetheart." He said softly to her. _

_She was wrapped in an old towel, settling down from her first meal. Daryl watched her under the soft morning light. The child had been born in the early morning hours before the sun rose. It had been a long birth; Daryl didn't know how Beth had done it but now the new mother lay fast asleep, exhausted from the excruciating pain. Still, Daryl was grateful he had found that abandoned cabin and did his best to secure it. _

_He softly marveled over the little cherubic face. She was so small and soft. Her skin was fair like her mother's and on top her head were soft wisps of golden blond hair. She had little plump and pink heart shaped lips and the tiniest little fingers. She was precious. A strong fear spread through Daryl at that moment when he heard the wheezing of the dead and looked out the window to see a walker aimlessly walking by. At that moment he prayed the child didn't cry out. _

_The walker took a few steps forward, stopping and sniffing the air. Daryl remained frozen with the infant in his arms. He knew for months that having a child in their world was a great danger. He knew they would constantly be on the run searching for a place that would never be safe enough. And even though she wasn't planned, Daryl knew he had to protect her, the both of them. His child and her mother were his responsibility now, his blood, and Daryl would do the impossible to keep them safe._

_The walker stopped sniffing the air and continued to amble on, disappearing in between the trees. Daryl relaxed if only a little. He sat against the wall, under the window with the child in his arms. He watched as she squirmed and gave out a large yawn. The corner of his lips turned in to a tiny smile. He took his finger and ran it along her plump cheek. The baby's lips jerked slightly reacting to his touch. She made a tiny grunt and continued to sleep. Daryl brought her closer giving out the softest wisp of a chuckle. She really was too good to be true. _

x

Daryl rummaged through the kitchen of a house they had found for the night. He looked through the drawers. "C'mon, where are ya?" He asked under his breath.

Charlie was in the living room perched on top of a chair hanging blankets they had found in a closet of the house on hooks to cover the windows. Daryl had nailed the door shut with some tools he had found in the garage. The house seemed to still be in good shape, most of the neighborhood looked abandoned and untouched. He hadn't found a single walker in the house whilst checking the place out.

When Charlie was done hanging the blankets, she went to the middle of the living room where Daryl had placed a mattress and dumped a few blankets on top. It wasn't every day they got to sleep on something comfortable. Charlie jumped up and down on the mattress and then plunked down. She reached over and grabbed her pack, opening it and rummaging through it. She pulled out the picture of Beth and placed it against a lamp on a small stand next to the mattress so it was facing her. She sat back and smiled at the photo. Charlie then turned to her pack and pulled out her book on fairytales and looked through the pictures.

"Charlie!" Daryl's voice came from the kitchen, "C'mon over here, girl."

"Kay!" Charlie put her book down and followed Daryl's voice in to the next room.

"What, Daddy?" Charlie wandered in.

Daryl stood by the kitchen counter, his eyes focused on the granite top. He pulled out a stool from besides the counter and placed it before Charlie. "Sit." He ordered.

Charlie looked from his face to his hand where he held a pair of scissors. She frowned sadly and took a step back knowing perfectly what they meant, "Daddy, no."

Daryl sighed softly. "C'mon. Don't got all day."

Charlie saddened. She hung her head and dragged her feet to the stool, defeated. When Daryl ordered her to do something she knew she had to do it. Daryl helped her up and sat her down.

"Do I hafta?" Charlie asked with those big blues that made Daryl hesitate and question his actions. She looked so distraught it broke his heart.

"'M 'fraid so, sweetheart." He said avoiding those blues and spun her around. "Now stay still."

Charlie closed her eyes shut as Daryl grabbed a hold of her long, soft hair and made the first clean cut across. A thick strand of golden brown hair fluttered down and fell upon the kitchen floor. Charlie shut her eyes tighter. Daryl continued to cut strand after strand as well as he could and by the time he was done, Charlie's long hair was cut in to a short bob just below her ears. He then brushed her bangs in place, cutting them straight across just along her eyebrows so she could see better.

When he was finished, Daryl took a step back to admire his work. The scissors weren't for hair and his hand had been steady enough. It didn't look too bad, much better than the first time he had cut it.

"Alright, yer done." He said.

Charlie opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the clumps of hair around her. "Oh, no." She said sadly and looked up at Daryl. "S'all gone."

"S'all gone." He repeated.

…

Later that night Charlie and Daryl sat on the mattress. Daryl sat against the wall cleaning out his gun. Charlie sat in the middle looking through her fairytale book. Her little hands stuck out of the sleeves of her red hoodie; her hair tucked behind her ear. Daryl had lit a few candles and scattered them around the living room to provide them light.

Daryl's glance flickered up to see her. She was obviously still upset from having her hair cut. "Ya know why I had ta cut it, don't ya?" he asked her.

"Yes." Was her only answer.

"Want no walkers getting' a hold o' ya."

Charlie nodded but still remained silent. It was then something caught the corner of Daryl's eye and he turned to see the photo of Beth resting against the lamp. Her smiling blues looking back at him. Daryl quickly averted his glance, landing it upon Charlie.

"Ya know what yer Ma use ta say 'bout ya?"

His question caught Charlie's attention right away. "What?" She perked up.

"That ya were gon' be a boy." Daryl said with a soft hint of a smile that faded away quickly.

"A boy?" Charlie frowned, "Was a boy?"

"Opposite of a girl. Yer a girl. I'm a boy—well, was." Daryl explained with a soft grunt.

Charlie frowned instantly at this. She looked offended for the most part. "Why she say 'at, Daddy? I ain't no boy."

"Cause ya moved 'round lot." He answered, "Kickin' all the time, wouldn't let 'er sleep, always causin' a fuss."

Charlie sat herself on Daryl's lap completely intrigued by his words. Charlie always loved to hear about Beth. It wasn't often that Daryl spoke about her. "Did she wan' me ta be a boy?" Charlie asked with concern.

"Nah," Daryl said, "She didn't care. She just wanted ya to be born healthy."

Charlie nodded slightly accepting this. She then rested her head against Daryl's chest. "Wish Mama was wit us."

Daryl wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah…me too."

…

"Daddy, psst, Daddy." Charlie's hushed whispers woke Daryl up the following morning. His heavy lids slowly roused back to consciousness to find Charlie hovering above him. She had a look of alert and excitement swimming in her blue eyes. For a moment Daryl had forgotten that he cut her hair.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"There's biters outside." She said and pushed away from him, hurrying to the window. With her little hands she slowly parted the blankets and peeked outside where a few walkers lingered in front of the white picket fence.

Daryl quickly put his boots on and hurried to the window. He took the blanket and parted it slightly to spot the walkers; there were about four of them just aimlessly walking around with no real purpose, occasionally bumping against the fence.

Charlie looked above her to Daryl. "Can we practice?"

Daryl looked from Charlie to the walkers outside. "S'good time as any."

…

"Alright, hold it up right." Daryl ordered. Charlie stood in front of the now open window, Daryl knelt close behind her, his eyes out on the biters beyond the fence. Charlie had the crossbow in her hands, holding it steady with Daryl's help.

"Ya got it?" He asked.

"Yes, Daddy!" She said impatiently.

"Alright, alright, jus' checkin'." He chuckled softly.

The walkers had noticed their presence and had begun to bump against the fence. They were down to the bone and weren't making much damage.

"Whenever yer ready." He said.

Charlie's arms shook a bit as she managed to hold it up with Daryl's help. She aimed to the first walker that got her attention. It was, or had been, a woman with matter gray hair falling off in chunks. She wore a bloodied shirt that must have been white at some point and ripped jeans. She snarled and thrashed against the fence. Charlie bit her bottom lip, made sure her aim was steady.

"Watch where the arrow goes if ya miss." Daryl advised her.

She nodded once and pulled the trigger. The arrow instantly shot out and flew through the air. It shot through the walker's shoulder, pushing her back a bit. She growled even louder.

"Almost." Daryl reassured her.

Charlie collected herself. Her brows pulled together in deep concentration. She aimed again and pulled the trigger. This time the arrow flew straight and struck the biter through the skull. Charlie jumped up and down. "Did ya see that? Did ya?"

"Whoa, I saw that." Daryl said in means to calm her, "Don't get too excited. Ya still have three ta go."

"Oh." Charlie said giving the remaining walkers her attention, "Right."

After a few minutes Charlie managed to bring down two more walkers. She had quite the aim for a little girl her age but Daryl had made sure she practice in case of anything. He wanted her to be prepared in any occasion. He never knew what would go down.

"Jus' one more bolt." He said, "Make it count, 'member that."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Daddy." And with his help raised the crossbow.

"Shoot till yer ready." He said.

Charlie aimed. Her arms began to shake with the weight of the crossbow and accidentally let her finger slip. The arrow shot out of the crossbow missing the walker by an inch. A loud growl erupted from the walker's chest as it finally crashed its way through the weakened fence.

"Ah, shit." Daryl said under his breath, "Wait here." He pulled a switchblade from inside his boot and climbed out the window. Charlie watched with wide eyes as the biter staggered across the lawn, raising its arms and baring its teeth at Daryl. Daryl didn't waste and in one quick movement stabbed the biter through the skull. The body fell limp to the ground with a heavy thud.

Charlie came out of the house moments after to help him collect the arrows. Daryl watched cautiously as she found the last one and gave out the biggest smile, raising the arrow in the air and running across the lawn, back to him. If only Beth could see her then. She'd be proud.


	6. If She Were Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading & reviewing!

…

**CH 6- If She Were Here **

…

_Beth took two steps forward before falling to her knees and vomiting upon the forest ground. Daryl quickly went to her side. Beth put a hand up in means to stop him from getting too close. The embarrassment was clear on her face. _

"_I'm okay." She said weakly, "I'm okay."_

"_Ya don't look okay." Daryl mumbled but respected her decision and took a step back. _

_Beth closed her eyes and before she knew it she was vomiting again. Daryl looked away not being able to help her bothered him. He just didn't know what to do. Beth had been vomiting for the past few mornings without warning. It was unsettling. _

_When Beth seemed to be done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. _

"_Ya good?" Daryl asked._

_She nodded without a word. Daryl pulled out the water bottle from his pack and handed it to her. "Here."_

_Beth took the bottle without hesitation and rinsed out her mouth. "Yuck…" _

_Daryl looked around their surroundings. They were a few miles off a high way according to their map. They had been traveling in circles cleaning out houses ever since they managed to escape the warehouse full of walkers. Daryl had been surprised that they had made it alive out of that one but neither of them spoke about that night. Daryl wasn't even sure if Beth even remembered. She was so inebriated that night that she wasn't even aware of her actions. Daryl knew he should have stopped her but he didn't and the thought made him feel guilty; he wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to bring it up. _

_Still, Beth being sick worried him. She could have had whatever sickness attacked the prison and killed countless people. He hoped not. Fate would be too cruel. _

"_Beth…"_

"_What?" She said. _

_"Ya ready?"_

_Beth nodded and stood to her feet with Daryl's help. When she saw her hand in his she turned red and yanked away from him, quickly walking ahead of him. Daryl frowned at this but shook it off and followed after her. Something was seriously wrong with the girl. It was killing him to know what it was and that alone bothered Daryl. He could care less but after that night he spent with her, well, things were just different for him. He saw her differently. _

_Beth ambled along a few steps ahead of Daryl. She kept her eyes on the forest ground on nothing in particular. She raised her hand absentmindedly and put it on her upset stomach. It felt swollen; Beth had not noticed it until a few days ago when they came upon the lake and decided to bathe. Beth bit her bottom lip thinking of all the possibilities of what could have been wrong with her. _

_She feared she was getting sick like the people in the prison but if so, the fever would have burned her out. Something else was wrong. Something very serious._

_x_

Daryl thought a lot about Beth. Especially when he saw Charlie smile the way she did then as she played in the backyard of the home they had hunkered down in. They had been there for a few days now. The nights had grown colder and the days grew shorter.

Daryl remembered those days in where neither of them new the consequences of their drunken mistake. Daryl didn't suspect a thing; Beth on the other hand noted the changes in her body: the morning sickness, the swelling of her abdomen and the lateness of her menstrual cycle. She wouldn't have suspected it if she had no memory of her night with Daryl but that was something booze had not wiped from her memory.

Daryl let Charlie play for a moment longer and then called her over. He wanted to check the neighboring houses for food and supplies. The house they had found themselves hunkered down in had been in pretty good shape when they arrived. There was a large possibility that the rest were the same.

Charlie trotted along Daryl's side as they made their way down the walkway. She knew the drill. She was to stay within his reach and his vision at all times. In her hand she held on to the switchblade that she was only to use in emergencies but Charlie knew that there were always emergencies. Charlie looked up to glance at her father's face. Daryl's deep blues were set out before him, scanning the houses in view. He had his eye on the house directly next door. After that they would check the third house down and so forth. Daryl was hoping on finding some canned food and possibly even some weapons. Once in a while he was able to find some ammo stored in the back of someone's drawers or hidden underneath their mattress but it was rare.

Daryl stopped in front of the white picket fence. He slowly pushed it open and went through. Charlie followed after him up the walkway and up the porch steps to the front door. She was always nervous before a raid. She just didn't know what to expect. There was a sense of both excitement and fear mixed together like a dangerous cocktail.

Daryl looked down to Charlie, "Ready?"

"Ready." She said and took a step back.

Gradually, Daryl lifted his fist and pounded his fists against the door. He waited until bodies came crashing against the wood but there was nothing. He lifted his bow and opened the door; it creaked wide open exposing a long hallway and a pair of stairs.

"Look alive, kid." He said and stepped inside.

Charlie immediately snapped out of her stupor and stepped inside after him with her switchblade open and ready to use. Daryl checked the downstairs perimeter. The house looked completely untouched.

"Wait here." He ordered Charlie as he headed up the stairs. Charlie obeyed and took a seat on the couch in the family room. Her eyes wandered the floor where toys lay sprawled and untouched for years. She picked up a picture book by her feet and looked through it.

The book was a bout a giant red dog and a little blond girl. Charlie's eyes glazed over never having seen something so peculiar before. Meanwhile, upstairs, Daryl roamed through the halls. There were things thrown about the halls as if the family that had lived there before left in a rush. He listened closely to the sound of scratching against the door down the hall. Daryl hesitated for a moment not sure what could possibly lay behind the door. It could be just one lonely walker stuck behind the door or perhaps even a small animal. Daryl had found many raccoons or opossums in homes before. Hell, once he had even found an owl or two.

Daryl listened closer. He could hear Charlie downstairs in the family room. She was muttering to herself. Daryl lifted his crossbow higher and continued down the hall. He paused just as he reached the doorknob. With one kick turn and pull he opened the door. Daryl jumped back when a hand fell forth in attempts to grasp his foot. It was a walker, what had been once an old woman, lay sprawled on the floor. There was a wheelchair feet away from her. Her jaw cracked as her mouth opened, wheezing and gurgling. Daryl watched her for a moment contemplating the hundred of scenarios that had landed that old woman there. He sighed and listed his crossbow pulling the trigger.

…

Charlie looked up from the book when she heard Daryl come down the stairs and enter the family room.

"Look, Daddy." She said lifting the book and pointing to a page with the red dog on it, "S'a giant poochie."

Daryl chuckled. "Would ya look at that." He sat down next to her, "S'Clifford."

"Clifford?" She tilted her head.

"That's his name." Daryl explained tapping the page with the large red dog.

"Oh." She said, "Why's he so big, Daddy?"

"Dunno." Daryl answered.

"Are there poochies that big?" Her eyes widened for a moment.

Daryl scoffed softly amused by her reaction. "Naw. S'a kid's book. S'not real."

"Oh." Her eyes fell. "Well, walkers are real." She pointed out.

Daryl's eyes quickly landed upon her. She looked back at him with expectant eyes, waiting for him to explain to her how walking corpses could be real while giant dogs couldn't be. Daryl was at a loss of words. He often didn't know how to explain to her that the world was just fucked up and things probably wouldn't go back to the way they were. But in a way he could see her point. Why were walkers real while giant dogs weren't? It was beyond him.

He nodded. "That's true."

"Then?"

Daryl frowned. "Charlie, s'a book. S' just make believe. Giant dogs don't exist. Walkers are real and they're dangerous. S'life. Ya know that."

Charlie let her head fall, "I know." She said looking at the little girl happily sitting on top of the large dog. "S'no fair…"

Daryl sighed. He then softly chucked her chin. "C'mon, let's find somethin' to eat." He stood off the couch.

Charlie dropped the book to the side and followed after Daryl.

"Oh. Shit." Daryl said as he opened the pantry and stepped inside.

"What is it, Daddy?" Charlie stood behind him curiously trying to peak past him.

Daryl reached inside and came back out with a large plastic jar. It was turquoise and brown. Charlie stepped closer. "What is it?" She pulled Daryl's hand lower so she could see it.

"Peanut butter." Daryl said with a soft smile.

"Peanut butter?" Charlie raised a brow, "Was that?"

"S'good." He opened the tight jar and was amazed to find the plastic peel still on it. He peeled it off and stuck his finger inside, pulling out some peanut butter and putting it in to his mouth. "Mmm."

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" Charlie jumped up and down. Daryl lowered the jar for her to stick her finger inside. Charlie pulled out a large wad and popped it in to her mouth. She instantly made a face and opened and closed her mouth not sure what to do with the new substance in her mouth. It was somewhat dry and stuck to the roof of her mouth.

Daryl chuckled. "Ya like it?"

Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head. Her short brown locks flew back and forth. Daryl chuckled some more and reached in to the pantry pulling out a water bottle. He opened it and handed it to Charlie. She took it instantly and drank from it clearing her mouth of the peanut butter. "I don't like that, Daddy." She said ruefully at her father for letting her try it.

"Ya'll like it better with jelly." He explained as he reached in to the pantry and pulled out what he could.

"Was jelly?" She asked.

"S'mushed grapes." He explained.

"Mushed grapes? Ya like weird stuffs." She said and took a step back as Daryl took their findings and placed them on the round breakfast table.

A lot of the food in the pantry was spoiled but there was still a lot like the jar of peanut butter, cans of mandarins, peaches, corn, beans and carrots. There were also salted crackers, a few water bottles and to Daryl's amazement a few jars of preserves. It was like winning the lottery. He couldn't wait to see what else they'd find in the other houses.

The two of them sat at the breakfast table eating their fill. Daryl usually rationed their food but he was sure the rest of the houses were stocked on supplies as well and he hadn't even checked the basement. Besides, perhaps letting Charlie engorge herself would make up for the lack of giant dogs in the world. It wasn't hard to remember Beth in moments like those. Daryl remembered their time spent together before Charlie was born, right after they escaped the prison together. And Daryl often imagined how things would be if Beth was sitting at that breakfast table with them. Things would be easier on him that was for sure because raising a child on his own in the apocalypse was no walk in the park.

"What cha thinkin' bout?" Charlie asked as she dug her spoon in to a can of peaches.

Daryl snapped out of his trance. "Nothin'. Eat yer peaches."

"Kay." She said and continued to dig in.

…

Charlie was so stuffed that she fell asleep on the couch in the family room. Daryl let her rest as he searched the house for any supplies. He was able to find matches, a few pocketknives, a first aid kit and some pain killers. He stuffed everything in his pack and hurried to the family room where Charlie was sprawled on the couch.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's go." He whispered softly.

Charlie groaned lightly but remained asleep. Daryl lifted her in to his arms letting her rest her head against his shoulder. It was then he noticed the Clifford book on the couch. He sighed heavily to himself and picked it up taking it with him. After, Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the coffee table and carefully exited the house.

…

The sun set early that evening. Charlie napped for the majority of the day, which meant she would be up half the night. Daryl didn't mind it. He liked her company whilst he kept watch at night. But that night everything was still.

Daryl carefully peered behind the blankets used as curtains. The street was dark and empty. He couldn't make out any biters in the perimeter. He pulled the curtains back and walked along the room lighting the candles. Charlie sat on the mattress, the Clifford book on her lap. She had been attempting to read it all night but became distracted by the pictures instead. She had the jar of peanut butter having decided to give it another try and found that she liked it better on a cracker mixed with the jams Daryl had found.

Bored with the view outside, Daryl made his way to the mattress and plunked down. His eye caught the photo of Beth that remained resting against on the small table.

Charlie lifted her eyes catching Daryl looking at the photo of her mother. Charlie sat up straight. "Daddy?" Her voice was merely a whisper.

Daryl slowly ripped his gaze from the photo and looked to Charlie. "What happened to Mama?" She asked.

Daryl shifted in his seat, finding a comfortable spot against the wall. "I told ya already." He said.

"Tell me 'gain." Charlie pressed.

Daryl sighed softly.

"Please?"

Daryl nodded. "You were just a baby. Couldn't even talk yet." He began as Charlie made her way on to his lap, "We were, uh, we were in this house and were overrun by walkers. I handed you over to yer Mama and ordered her to go outside and meet me by the road." Daryl paused remembering the night Beth was taken, "I don't know what happened but I heard yer Mama scream and when I went outside this car was drivin' away with her in it. I found ya in yer basket on the road, cryin' up a storm."

Charlie had heard the same story multiple times and told in multiple ways. Her Mama had been stolen and they were on their way to save her but they didn't know where she was just that they had to find her.

Charlie stopped and for the first time asked the question that Daryl had been asking himself for years. "How come Mama didn't take me wit her?"

Daryl looked down at Charlie's big blues eyes. "Dunno." He answered wondering himself the same thing, "Maybe she thought you were safer with me."

Charlie rested her head against Daryl's chest believing this to be true. Daryl had contemplated that for a long time. Perhaps Beth knew she would be in great danger wherever she had been taken to and didn't want to risk taking Charlie with her. So she dropped her on the side of the road for Daryl to find her. But Daryl couldn't know for sure. Maybe whoever took Beth ripped the infant from her arms and left her on the road to be devoured by the dead. Daryl would never know unless he asked Beth himself. That is, if he ever got the chance.


	7. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! Digging all the positive vibes. Anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks again for reading!

…

**CH 7**- A Helping Hand

…

_The rushing water was loud and almost overbearing but it was a clean change from the silence that emanated from Beth and Daryl during their travels. Beth hadn't had a moment to herself in days. When she wasn't avoiding Daryl's bearing gaze she was battling with her own inner demons. _

_They had been walking through the forest when Daryl heard the subtle sound of rushing water. He grabbed Beth's hand and practically dragged her through the trees until the sound loudened. Beth was more than pleased when they discovered the clear water creek. It had been days since they found fresh water and not to mention the fact that Beth was beginning to feel gamy. She thought she should have been used to being dirty and sweaty all the time but that was something she would never grow used to. _

_Daryl gathered some water and claimed to find the right spot near by to set camp and boil the water. Beth nodded telling him she was going to take the opportunity to clean up. "Aren't you gonna wash up too?" Beth asked as she sat down on a rock and began to take her shoes off. _

_Daryl became nervous and looked away, "Uh, I'll do it later. You go first."_

"_Alright, suit yourself." Beth said carelessly and dipped her feet in the water. In truth was, her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She became beat red at the thought of Daryl seeing her naked again and was relieved when he walked off in his own direction. _

_Beth looked around to make the coast clear before she stepped out of the water again and began to strip. She folded her dirty jeans on a rock next to her shoes and her socks. She then pulled off her ripped up shirt and folded it on top of her jeans and stepped back in to the water. She reached her hands in to the creek and scooped up some water in to her hands to wash her face. She then washed her neck, her chest and her arms. All the dirt and sweat washed clean off exposing her soft, fair skin. Beth ran her hands down to her abdomen and froze instantly when she came upon the pudge that had grown in place of her flat stomach. She frowned instantly and dug her fingers in to her skin._

"_No." She said as remembered flashes of her night with Daryl, "No, it can't be." She looked down to her stomach. Beth had lost track of time since that night and the time in between felt like a blur._

_A twig broke behind Beth. She jumped and instantly turned around to meet his deep blue eyes. His eyes flickered to hers and for a moment they both paused and stared at each other until Beth remembered she was half naked. _

"_Fuck, Daryl!" She gasped, "You scared me!" She covered herself and turned her back to him. _

"_Shit." He muttered and looked away, "Sorry." _

"_Well?" She raised her brows expectantly, "What is it?"_

"_Uh, er, nothin'." He said and stalked away. _

_Beth closed her eyes and sighed. Both her hands traveled down to her stomach. _

_x_

_Darkness had come upon them once again before they knew it. Beth lay in her sleeping bag fresh and clean for the first time in a long time. Her big blues watched the fire crackle and pop mere feet away. Daryl rested against a tree on the other side of the fire, across from Beth. He was busy sharpening a stick with his pocketknife. He had told Beth to get some rest and he would keep watch but Beth couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for a few nights now. And she especially wouldn't be able to sleep after the realization she had in the creek earlier that day. _

_Daryl ripped his attention from his task and set them upon Beth. He remembered to earlier that day. He had forgotten the matches in Beth's pack so he returned for them. That's when he found Beth standing in the middle of the creek cleaning herself. Daryl instantly wanted to turn away and return to camp but he became completely frozen by the scene before him. His eyes ambled along her body, roaming up her lean legs. It was then he caught the bump in her stomach. Daryl didn't remember that ever being there. In the night they spent together he had run his hands along her stomach, it had been flat then. _

_He absentmindedly took a step forward stepping on a stick and that was when Beth noticed him. Daryl was embarrassed that he had been caught staring but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. Still, he knew he shouldn't have. He wasn't that type of man. _

"_Yer s'posed to be sleepin'." He said as he turned his attention back to his knife. _

_Beth sighed. "I can't."_

"_Why?" He wasn't one to pry but the curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know why she had been so distant and strange._

"_I don't know." She said._

_Daryl scoffed. "Suit yerself then." And continued to sharpen the stick. _

_Beth lay on her back, ripping her eyes from Daryl. Underneath her sleeping back, she brought her hand to her stomach once more. "Not this, please." She whispered as she looked up at the star filled sky hoping that God was listening. _

…

"Ya got everythin'?" Daryl asked. They had spent their last night in the house and were ready to hit the road again.

"Yes." Charlie said as she struggled to put her backpack on until Daryl finally helped her.

In the days prior Daryl with the help of Charlie had managed to clean out the neighboring houses. They had found an abundance of canned food and other goods. Daryl had even let Charlie gather some picture books along with some coloring books and crayons to pass the time. He figured he'd let her be a kid just a little while longer until they went out to face the world again.

Clearing out the houses hadn't been easy. There had been a few walkers roaming in one of the homes. Daryl ordered Charlie to hide and cleared out the house himself. He would have let them be but the rewards were quite glorious. In the pantry they found a few boxes of mac and cheese he was sure he could make if he boiled some water. He also found plenty of medicine that could be useful to them.

Charlie had enjoyed their time spent in the house in Locust St. But all things had to come to an end. She left all the picture books, coloring books and crayons upon the coffee table. Daryl didn't like her carrying things she didn't need. It only slowed them down so he had said.

"Alright, let's go." Daryl took her hand and began to lead her to the front door when Charlie froze.

"Wait, no!" She slipped her hand out of Daryl's and ran back to the living room. Daryl watched as she ran directly to the table where the lamp was. Charlie grabbed the photo of Beth she had almost forgotten and spun around, running back to Daryl's side. "I almost forgotted Mama." She held the photo to her chest.

"That be bad, wouldn't wanna forget 'er." Daryl took her hand again.

Charlie shook her head and her short locks flew back and forth. "Nu-uh." The two then filed out the door.

…

It had rained heavily in the following days and Daryl became even more desperate to find shelter. Something told him he should have stayed at the house a little bit longer but no place was too safe for long. He wanted to find a place above ground where the walkers and the living couldn't get to them easily. Somewhere where they could wait out the rain.

Daryl hurried through the forest with Charlie in tow. He held on to her hand tightly as he dragged her along. Charlie's red sneakers sunk in to the muddy forest ground barely able to keep up with her father. She wore her read sweater, the hoodie over her head. She was completely drenched and cold to the bone. She looked behind them to see the figures gaining up behind them. She could make out their growls and moans from behind the sound of the heavy rain.

"Come on!" Daryl tugged her along forcing her attention away from the walkers before she lost her balance and tripped.

Charlie forced her legs to run faster but she was beginning to lose feeling in her limbs. The cold and the exhaustion were getting to her. Not to mention her wet clothes were weighing her down. Charlie stumbled bumping in to Daryl. Daryl caught her before she could fall and lifted her up by the arm. It was then he noticed a wooden fence in the near distance. And in that moment he didn't care what was behind it as long as they got away from the walkers.

"This way." He ordered and led Charlie towards the fence.

Once they reached it, Daryl peeked through the gaps to see a large backyard, a shed and a small cabin. It looked deserted but he couldn't be sure until he scoped it out.

"Daddy!" Charlie said urgently as she tugged on to his arm. She looked behind them where the walkers were approaching and in clear view.

Daryl looked around desperately until he found a loose plank and forced it open. "Hurry! Now!" he ordered. Charlie didn't waste any time and squeezed through the plank.

"Daddy, hurry!" She called through the fence.

Daryl took off his pack and swung it over the fence. He secured his crossbow over his shoulder and hopped on to the fence using his momentum to push himself up and over. Charlie backed away so he could land on the muddy floor with a splash. Mud splashed over Charlie's sneakers but she didn't care. She instantly hurried to Daryl. She threw her arms around him just as the walkers crashed against the fence. There were only about five of them and couldn't do much damage; the fence seemed sturdy enough.

"C'mon." Daryl grabbed Charlie's hand and hurried away from the fence. He grabbed his pack as they made their way to the cabin.

Just before they reached the back porch steps, the door burst open and an older man stepped out with a shot gun in his hands. "What the hell is all the ruckus out here?"

Daryl froze instantly. He pulled Charlie back to his side and behind him so she would be out of sight. He then slowly put his hands halfway up. The old man tore his attention from the walkers scratching at his fence to the man standing mere feet from his back porch.

He lifted his shot gun at Daryl, "Well, well, who do we have here?" He was obviously surprised to see live people on his property.

Charlie slowly peeked out from behind Daryl to look at the old man. Daryl had warned her about strangers; they were even more dangerous than walkers and couldn't be trusted.

The old man took a closer look at them. He studied Daryl for a moment but his eyes widened when he landed them upon the child hiding behind her father. They were both drenched in rain and looked exhausted from their travels. Still, he remained a bit surprised.

Daryl hid Charlie back behind him and raised his hand along with the other. "We're just walkin' through. Don't want no trouble."

The old man lowered his shot gun. "I know a man in need when I see one. I won't hurt ya or yer little one there. Come on in."

Daryl hesitated for a moment not sure if he should risk trusting a stranger or face the rain and the walkers.

The old man scoffed. "What ya waiting for? For the dead to get ya or the pneumonia?"

Daryl heard the moans of the dead scratching at the fence and decided he would rather take his chance with the old man. He must have been in his late sixties and Daryl could take him if he tried anything. Daryl looked down to Charlie who was drenched and cold. She looked up at him with worry filled eyes. If the old man meant them any harm Daryl would deal with him, he just wanted to get his girl out of the rain.

"Alright." He nodded.

There was no turning back when the stranger closed the door behind them. Both Charlie and Daryl relaxed when the warm ambiance hit them. It was a better change than the cold weather outside. The old man's cabin was small. The kitchen and the living room were connected. There was a door to the left that must have been a bathroom. Next to the door was a small hallway that led to a single door. The walls were adorned with family photographs, gift shop gifts and other trinkets. There was a deer head mounted on the wall above the fireplace where there was a small fire.

"Make yerselves at home." The man said, "I'm making some stew."

Charlie huddled close to Daryl. She grabbed his hand and gave it a light tug. Daryl looked down to her. "Was a stew?" She whispered.

"Don't worry bout them dead down yonder." He said referring to the walkers behind the fence, "They should be on their way soon 'nough." He stopped and looked at Daryl, "Ya'll should get outta them wet clothes 'for ya get sick. There's the bathroom there."

"Uh, thanks." Daryl said and led Charlie to the bathroom.

Daryl closed the door behind them and dropped his pack and his crossbow on the floor. "C'mon, let's get ya outta them wet clothes."

"Kay." Charlie said.

Daryl knelt down and unzipped Charlie's red sweater taking it off of her. She was utterly drenched and shivering to the bone. Daryl helped her take off her shoes and her socks, discarding them by the door. "Arms up." He ordered.

Charlie raised her arms and Daryl peeled off her wet shirt hanging it with the rest of her clothes in the shower so they could dry out.

"Daddy, who's that man?" Charlie asked in a low whisper.

"Don't know." Daryl answered her.

"Is he gon hurt us?"

Daryl stopped to look at Charlie. She looked truly concerned for their well beings and in a way it hurt to know that she was growing up in a world in where every person they met could be a danger to them. It shouldn't have been that way but it was and Daryl would rather have his daughter know the difference between an enemy and a friend.

"I won't let 'im hurt ya." Daryl softly chucked her chin and helped her dress in to dry clothes.

"Wait," Charlie said, "Was a stew?" She repeated her question.

…

A large bowl of stew was placed right before Charlie on the kitchen table. Her eyes widened for a moment and then looked at Daryl with concern. Daryl glanced down at the bowl before him. "What's this made out of?"

"Deer meat." The old man answered as he served himself a bowl, "I may be old but I can still manage to get a good hunt in once in a while."

Daryl shot Charlie a look before she picked up the spoon and put in her mouth. Daryl tested the stew himself and once he tasted the deer meat he nodded at Charlie giving her the okay to eat. Charlie was a bit hesitant to eat the stew but when Daryl gave her his approval she dug right in. It had been a while since they had had a warm meal. They had been living on canned food for the past few days since they left Locust St.

The walker moans had died down in the distance but the rain continued to beat savagely against the cabin.

"So," The man said as he took a seat with them at the table, "A little girl, ey?" He said with a soft smile, "Couldn't tell out in the rain an' all. She yers?" His faded brown eyes landed upon Daryl.

Daryl set his spoon down and gave the man a nod.

"I have a daughter too." The old man smiled. "Course she's a lot older than yer girl."

"She here?" Daryl asked looking around the cabin.

Charlie looked from her father to the old man, waiting for an answer.

The old man became nervous for a moment but brushed it off quickly. "She went out to gather some supplies. Should be back in a few days."

Daryl frowned at this. "Ya trust her out there on her own in this weather?"

The old man smiled. His eyes crinkled when he did. "She's a tough girl. She can manage."

Daryl shrugged it off. He didn't know why he had even asked. He didn't care about any stranger. The only other person he cared about was Charlie. And Beth of course if she was still out there somewhere waiting for them.

Charlie finished the stew down to the bottom of the bowl. She had even had seconds to which the old man laughed. "Never seen such a little girl eat so much 'for." He mused.

After they ate Daryl thanked him for the meal and the hospitality. He assured the man that they would be out of his hair once the rain cleared. The man brushed his words aside and told him they were more than welcome to stay as long as they wanted.

"Thank you." Daryl nodded truly appreciative but still on guard.

"No problem. Name's Dave by the way." He stuck out his hand. Daryl hesitated but shook it in the end.

"Daryl."

"Daryl." Dave repeated and looked to the little girl, "And your little girl?"

"Charlie." Daryl answered.

Dave smiled softly. "Alright, well, I'll let ya folks settle down and get some rest. Its safe here. I can assure ya."

When night fell, Dave secured the doors and the windows. He offered Charlie and Daryl his room but Daryl declined. He was still distrustful of Dave and if anything went down he wanted to have a clear shot of the exit. So Daryl made a bed out of blankets Dave provided them with in the corner of the living room. He lay a sleeping Charlie down between him and the wall. She was fast asleep; stuffed from all the stew she had eaten.

Daryl sat on the blankets next to Charlie with his back against the wall. He looked through Charlie's pack and brought out the photo of Beth. He knew they should have been out there looking for her during all the time they spent in Locust St. but where else was there left to look? Daryl had searched everywhere.

Daryl placed his hand gently down upon Charlie's head. She slept at his side, her head resting on a pillow next to him. He brushed her bangs out of her forehead and studied her sleeping face. He could barely make out the soft almost faded freckles across her nose. There weren't many but they were something he always liked about her. Daryl lowered his hand and rested it upon her cheek. With his thumb he caressed her eyebrow where a tiny scar was inflicted along her temple. She had gotten it when she was about two. She had tripped in the forest and scratched her forehead on her way down. She bled but she didn't cry.

"So its just the two of ya?" Dave's voice came crawling in to the living room making Daryl jump. Dave stood behind the couch across the living room.

"Yeah." Daryl answered once he regained himself.

"And her mother?"

Daryl looked down to Charlie's sleeping face. "Gone." The word hung so coldly in the air.

Dave nodded. "Sorry to hear that."

Daryl shrugged. He wasn't much for small talk, especially with a stranger. Dave gave Daryl one last nod before he turned off a few of the candles, bid him goodnight and retreated down the short hall and in to his room.

Daryl heard the door close and relaxed if only a little. He looked down to his hand not realizing he had been practically squeezing the photograph. He smoothed it out looking directly in to Beth's eyes. He could manage to make them out with the last candle burning on the short table next to him. She was so young then. She must have been about seventeen in that photo, maybe younger. However, she was much younger then than she was after they escaped the prison together. He wasn't sure but he wondered how she'd be if she was still out there. She probably looked much different than she did in the photograph and that worried Daryl. What if he didn't recognize her when he found her? What if Charlie didn't recognize her? Well, that was to be expected.

Daryl sighed and laid his head back against the wall listening to the heavy pitter patter of the rain.

"Daddy?" Charlie's sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Stews are good." She mumbled and went back to sleep.

Daryl chuckled softly. "Yeah."

He looked back to the photo for a moment before he secured it in the pocket of his shirt and blew out the last candle.


	8. A Name as Good as Any

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading & reviewing!

…

**CH 8**- A Name as Good as Any

…

_There was something wrong with Beth. Daryl could tell right away. At first he thought it was because he had walked in on her while she was bathing in the creek, however, that had been weeks ago. She was secretive and kept her distance from him. But Daryl had been observant; he noticed the little things she thought he hadn't. Such as the way she had begun to walk hunched with her arms crossed across her stomach or the too big clothing she had begun to wear. _

_Things just weren't right._

"_Does it look safe to you?" Daryl asked as they stood in front of a lone house in a neighborhood they had come across. _

_Beth glanced up at the two-story colonial. "Looks as safe as any." She said, her tone half sarcastically. She then took a step forth and made her way up the porch. Daryl frowned but only shook his head and followed after her._

_x_

_Daryl dumped the corpses of two walkers out on the porch to fully remove the following morning. Afterwards he returned inside where he found Beth in the living room placing a few blankets over the windows to hide the lights of the burning candles. He stopped, his eyes landed on her and roamed down her body stopping along her stomach where her shirt was raised exposing a bump that had replaced her once flat stomach. _

_When Beth finished hanging the blanket she lowered her arms. It was then she felt eyes on her and turned to catch Daryl staring at her stomach. Beth quickly lowered her shirt and stepped down from the chair. She exited the room without a single word feeling as Daryl's eyes followed her out._

_Daryl remained frozen in place. Possibilities and realizations began to run through his mind. He wandered in to the living room where Beth had set up their sleeping bags for the night. He slowly lowered his crossbow on to the floor and sat down on top of his sleeping bag. He remained quiet and pensive. How long had it been since that night with Beth? Too long. _

"_Naw." Daryl spoke softly, "It can't be…"_

_When Beth reappeared from downstairs she was wearing a large gray varsity hoodie she had found in one of the closets upstairs. She found Daryl sitting upon his sleeping bag with a half open can of peaches in his hand. Night had set and the majority of their candles were lit. Daryl didn't look at her until she sat down on her sleeping bag across from him. _

_He raised a brow at her. "Ain't it too hot to be werain' that?"_

_Beth frowned. "I'm not hot." She retorted. _

"_Suit yerself." Daryl said and once he finished opening the can he handed it to Beth._

"_You're not going to eat?" She asked before taking it._

"_Already did." He lied. _

_Beth nodded and took the can. "I'll keep first watch then."_

_Daryl agreed instead of fighting her on it. He was exhausted and wasn't up for another argument with Beth. So he lay down and relaxed. It took him a while to finally close his eyes and drift in to sleep._

_Daryl woke a few hours later. He was awakened by the soft sound of crunching. He glanced upward to see Beth sitting against the wall munching on some crackers. Daryl remained silent not wanting her to know he was awake. He watched as Beth set the crackers down and froze instantly. Her eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, disbelief and fear all rolled in to one. After the moment had passed, Beth raised her hand and hesitantly set it upon her stomach as if it would burn her. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall._

_Daryl kept his eyes on Beth's hand upon her stomach. Realization slowly dawned upon him. _

…

The rain continued until the following morning. Charlie was up early before Daryl. She sat up; the hair on the back of her hair stuck upward. She rubbed her sleepy eyes almost forgetting where they were. Charlie glanced down to see Daryl asleep at her side.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Sleepy daddy."

Charlie then stood to her feet and carefully stepped over Daryl. Daryl instantly grabbed a hold of her ankle causing Charlie to topple over, landing on a pile of blankets.

""Where ya goin'?" He asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

Charlie tugged her leg in attempts to free herself. "I has ta go, Daddy."

Daryl sat up remembering where they were. He glanced out the window to see the rain still going strong. He was instantly disappointed. He wanted to leave Dave's as soon as possible.

Charlie continued to tug on her leg. "Daddy, let go." She demanded.

"Where's Dave?" Daryl asked her.

Charlie shrugged. "Dunno." She then continued to slap away at his hand.

Daryl ignored her and looked up when the sound of a opening door caught his attention. It wasn't long before Dave appeared out of the hallway. "Mornin'." He said with an optimistic smile. "How'd ya folks sleep?"

Daryl sat up straight. "Well." He answered.

"Good." Dave smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

Daryl eyed him wearily not sure what to make out of him. What kind of man in their day invited two complete strangers in to his home? Hospitality was one of the things lost along with humanity and socialization. If there were truly good people out in the world Daryl didn't know about them.

Daryl looked back to Charlie who had rested her cheek against her hand on a propped elbow. She looked at him with annoyance. Daryl sighed. "Go on." He let go of her ankle. Charlie quickly scurried away and hurried to the bathroom where she shut the door close.

Daryl stood to his feet and commenced to collect their things.

"Still rainin' out." Dave said. His back was to Daryl as he filled a pot with water. Daryl remained silent and watched as Dave took the water-filled pan and walked it over to the chimney where he lit a fire and hung the pot over it.

Daryl thanked him again for letting them spend the night despite the fact that they were complete strangers. Dave waved him away claiming that it was no problem and besides he would have liked someone to do the same for him if he were ever in that predicament.

Dave reached in to his cupboards and pulled out a round container with the drawn photo of an old man.

"Was that?" Charlie asked.

"Oatmeal!" Dave smiled, "You've never had oatmeal 'for?"

"Nu-uh." Charlie said as she walked to the table and hoisted herself up on to a chair. She watched as Dave poured some of the oatmeal in to the pot of water and stirred it.

"What's yer old man feeding ya then?" Dave teased with a smile.

"Squirrels an' peaches." Charlie answered completely missing the joke.

Daryl scoffed softly at her reply.

"Well, its delicious and mighty good fer ya." He said; the smile still on his face. "Now ya just gotta wait till it sets."

…

"So, what kind of a name is Charlie for such a pretty lil' girl as yerself?" Dave asked once they had finished breakfast.

He and Charlie sat on the wooden table in what was considered the kitchen. Daryl stood by the window next to the front door surveying the area. Dave's property wasn't very big but it was secure or so it seemed. A large, sturdy wooden fence surrounded the property. Still, it didn't seem like much. If a horde of walkers came by they could easily knock it down. Nevertheless, it seemed safe for now.

"A good one." Charlie answered hotly.

Dave chuckled at her response. "Witty little thing, aren't ya?"

"Charlie." Daryl called from his spot by the window, "Stop botherin' the man."

Charlie jumped off the chair and hurried to the living room. Dave smiled as he watched her go. "S'alright there. I don't mind." He stood from the table and walked to steps to his kitchen. "Can't remember the last time I had kids 'round."

Daryl said nothing and looked back out the window. He was just waiting for the rain to stop.

Charlie watched with curious blues as Dave grabbed his coat and put it on. "Ya'll folks grab anythin' ya need. I'm gon step out back and tend to some chores now."

Daryl nodded without a word. Charlie tilted her head and looked to Daryl from her spot on the sofa. "Was chores?" She whispered.

Dave chuckled. "S'an honest days work." He answered and stepped out through the back door. Charlie noticed a pair of keys dangling from his belt as he exited the cabin.

Daryl could care less what chores Dave was up to but the fact that he had to do them out in the rain was quite peculiar. Still, he continued to look out the window trying to find any faults along the fence. Meanwhile, Charlie slid off the sofa and walked to the back window where she spotted Dave walking through the rain in the direction of the shed. He stopped just before he reached its doors, pulled out his keys and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door after him shut.

Charlie was about to ask Daryl a question when a large sneeze cut her short. Daryl's head instantly whipped to her. Charlie sneezed a second and third time.

"Gesundheit." He said.

Charlie sniffled. She made a face, "Ga-zoo-what?"

"Gesundheit" Daryl repeated as he pushed his way from the window.

"Was that mean?" Charlie made her way to the sofa and climbed on top, facing Daryl's direction. 

"It means bless you." He explained to her.

"Oh." Charlie frowned not quite understanding why he hadn't just said 'bless you' instead. "Why?" She questioned.

"'Cause that's how they say it." Daryl took a seat at the table and commenced to clean his crossbow.

"Who says it, Daddy?" Charlie placed her little hands on the arm rest.

Daryl shrugged. "Iunno. People."

"Was people?"

"The people who say it."

"Who says it?"

Daryl closed his eyes losing his patience. "The people who came up with it."

"Do we know dem?" Charlie pressed curiously.

"Naw."

"Why?"

"'Cause they died."

"They git bit?"

"Naw."

"Eaten?"

"Naw."

"Why?"

"Cause they died long time ago."

"How long 'go?"

"Gotdammit, girl, enough!" Daryl snapped slamming his fist on the table.

Charlie giggled. "Yer funny, Daddy." She then climbed off the couch and hurried to their little corner where she had her pack. Daryl watched with cautious eyes as she rummaged through her pack and pulled out her book on fairytales. She sat with her legs crossed and began to skim through the pages.

Meanwhile, Daryl continued to clean his crossbow slowly losing himself in the past.

…

_Days later they left the house and continued down the road. The sun was beating down from upon the canopy of trees that provided a trail of shade along the road. A fresh breeze occasionally cut through the heat. _

_Beth walked a few steps ahead of Daryl. She was still wearing that damn hoodie. For what? Daryl knew and when he finally figured it out it filled him with a rage so strong he had to force himself back from snapping. Still, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it all in. He had given her multiple opportunities to open up to him but she remained closed and distant. _

_It was then Daryl noticed a bead of sweat run down the side of Beth's face. She was overheating in that large sweater and the thought that she was harming herself finally made him snap._

_Daryl stopped in the middle of the road. "When were you gonna tell me?"_

_Beth stopped and turned around to meet his eyes. "Tell you what?" She seemed almost clueless. _

_This angered Daryl even more. "Don't act like ya don't know."_

_Beth frowned. Her eyes scanned their surroundings for a moment and then landed back upon him. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about."_

_She spun around to walk away when Daryl followed after her, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back. _

"_I know." He said hotly. _

"_Know what?" Beth's voice was almost a whisper. Her face was mere inches away from his and the look of utter fear in her blue eyes only confirmed Daryl's suspicions. _

"_Why you've been wearin' that damn sweater in this heat Why you've been' ignorin' me every chance ya get." _

_Beth kept her eyes on him. Daryl watched as her large blue eyes flickered and began to water. Crystal clear tears instantly rolled down her cheeks. _

_Daryl's brows pulled together; Beth could see the worry and sadness in his eyes. "Are you?" He asked. His voice was close to breaking. Beth remained silent. _

"_Beth, are you?" He demanded, tightening his grip on her arm. Her silence was killing him ever so slowly. He needed to know. _

_Beth closed her eyes and turned away. After a moment of silence, she nodded. _

_Daryl instantly let go of her as if her skin would burn his hand. Beth took a few steps back. He kept staring at her unable to look away. He still couldn't believe it. He had to see it for himself. _

"_Lemme see." He demanded._

"_What?" Beth shot up at him._

"_Lemme see." He repeated. _

_Beth didn't speak. _

"_Beth." Daryl spoke gravely, "I deserve to know."_

"_Daryl, please-" She begged but he wouldn't have it. He shook his head giving Beth no other option. _

"_This is ridiculous-" Beth began to walk away when Daryl followed after her, grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her back towards him. _

"_Daryl!" Beth protested surprised at his actions and the strength behind it. She had never seen him act in such a way. _

"_Now!" He snapped startling Beth. She froze staring at him in disbelief._

_She looked deeply in to his eyes. "Why?"_

"_Because I need to know if this is real…" His voice trailed off. _

_After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Beth sighed and with no way out she finally agreed. Daryl let go of both her arms and let her step back. Beth grabbed the bottom of the sweater, pulled it off and tossed it on the ground. Daryl's eyes instantly went to her stomach. The bump was perturbing out of her shirt; it was now the size of a melon. _

"_Are you happy now?" Beth asked ashamed and completely humiliated. Not to mention the fact that she felt exposed standing right before him. Even more so than she did that night in the attic. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes met hers. _

_Beth avoiding his eyes, hiding the shame she couldn't shake off. "I didn't want you to know." _

"_You didn't want me to know?" Daryl exploded. "So what? You were just gon' wait till the kid popped out to tell me?" He took a few steps towards her. _

_Beth scoffed, "No! I just- I just didn't know how, okay? I wasn't planning on this!" Beth's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and commenced to cry. _

_Daryl watched her self-destruct before his very own eyes and couldn't help but to feel guilty for the pain she was feeling. But she was right; he hadn't been planning on it either. _

_Daryl knelt down across from her. "'M sorry." He said softly, "I didn't mean to yell at ya…"_

_Beth sniffled as her tears came to a stop. "I'm scared." She confided in him. _

"_Don't be." He said as he placed his hand upon hers. "Yer not in this alone."_

_Beth's eyes instantly flew to him. The corner of Daryl's lips lifted in to a tiny smile, barely visible. "S'my kid too, ya know."_

_Beth wanted to smile, feeling a part of the weight lift instantly off her shoulders. _

…

Night had fallen by the time Dave returned. Daryl had set themselves up in the corner of the living room once more. Charlie had been sneezing all evening and it was starting to worry him. The last thing they needed was Charlie to get sick. If she did then Daryl would have to talk Dave in to letting them stay longer. He didn't want to risk taking his sick little girl out in to the cruel weather to worsen. On the other hand, he wasn't so keen on relying on a stranger. Nevertheless, his little girl came first.

The rain had slowed down during the day but was picking back up again. Daryl could hear the heavy rain drops against the cabin walls.

"The weather's dropping like flies." Dave said when he opened the back door and stepped inside. His coat was completely drenched.

Daryl barely bothered to look up. He had Charlie cradled in his arms like a tiny infant. She liked to sleep cradled like a baby when she wasn't feeling well or when she was scared. It made her feel safe and comforted.

Dave walked to the chimney and put his hands to the soft fire. "She sleep?"

"Mhm." Was Daryl's only answer; he glanced down at Charlie's sleeping face and brushed a loose strand behind her ear. She had a tiny little freckle on the bridge of her ear. Beth always said she had his ears and his nose too.

Dave grabbed a blanket resting on the armrest of his recliner and sat down wrapping it around him. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I 'member when my daughter was old 'nough ta sleep in my arms." He smiled sadly.

Daryl remained silent.

"They grow up so fast, don't they? First they're learnin' how ta crawl and next thing ya know they're leavin' ya fer college." He paused, "But ya don't have ta worry 'bout that, do ya?"

"Naw." Daryl finally spoke.

"Grandkids grow up faster. Best believe it."

"You got grankids?" Daryl felt the need to ask.

Dave's eyes slowly darkened. "Had." He said. "One boy, one girl. They were just bout yer girl's age when all this started. They…" He paused, his eyes watering, "They didn't make it very long."

"Sorry." Daryl said.

"Yeah. Me too." Dave nodded, "Anyway, been my and my daughter ever since."

Daryl remembered Dave mentioning that she had gone out to gather supplies. "Can't help to notice she ain't back yet." He mentioned.

Dave became rigid. "She likes to take her time." He explained. The two were silent for a moment until Charlie's coughing broke the silence.

"She okay?" Dave became alert.

Daryl nodded. "She will be."

"Poor thing." Dave stood to his feet, "My daughter keeps tea in the kitchen." He explained as he walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets pulling out a box of tea. He then walked over to Daryl and handed it to him. "So her cough won't worsen. Works real good for colds."

Daryl took the box of Chamomile tea. "Thanks."

"No need. Like I said. Now, s'bout time I get ta bed. Ya'll folks sleep tight now." Dave bid them goodnight and retreated to his room closing the door behind him.

"Daddy?" Charlie spoke a moment after the door shut close; her voice was groggy. The ring of coughs that rattled her little chest had woken her.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"M'cold." She mumbled.

Daryl grabbed a blanket from the pile and wrapped it around Charlie. He then brought her closer to his chest, keeping her warm. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I got ya."


	9. A Little Sickly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone!

…

**CH 9-** A Little Sickly

…

Charlie continued to cough through the night. Daryl made some tea for her but it only helped a little. He then rummaged through his pack and gave her some of the medicine he had found from the raids in Locust St. Charlie only had a simple cold but in those days, a simple cold could mean certain death. Daryl would take no risks when it came to the life of his child. He would make damn sure his girl would be fine.

He watched over her the entire time, barely getting a wink of sleep.

"Yer heatin' up." He murmured when he placed his hand upon Charlie's forehead. Daryl grabbed his pack and pulled out an old raggedy shirt. He tore it up and poured some water on it from a little kettle in the kitchen. He ringed it until it was moist and placed it upon Charlie's forehead to bring down the fever.

Charlie groaned in her sleep. Daryl sighed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. The fever ain't that bad." He reassured her but wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

Her temperature worried him but it wasn't high enough to turn her. That's what worried Daryl. He didn't know what he would do with himself if she ever turned. It would be the end for him.

By the time morning came, Charlie's coughs had settled if only a little but she remained fast asleep. The rain had finally come to a stop; if Charlie weren't sick they would have hit the road.

…

Three days had passed since Charlie became sick. She had gotten worse before she got any better. Daryl retrieved Charlie's red hoodie from the bathroom and put it on her to help keep her warm. Charlie snuggled in her sweater with the hoodie over her head and buried her face in one of the pillows Dave had loaned them.

Daryl remained at her side at all times accepting any help Dave offered and any food as well. Daryl was capable of going hunting on his own but he didn't want to leave Charlie alone. Not when she was sick and not when Dave was around. He didn't really trust Dave.

The man was a bit odd. He got up early in the mornings and went out to go hunting. He didn't come back from hunting till the late evening and then he'd spent the rest of his time in the shed out back until the sunset. He said he was doing some woodworking; he claimed it cleared his head and helped him relax. Daryl stayed out of his way since Dave stayed out of his. Still, Daryl couldn't help to wonder when his daughter would be arriving either. Every day Dave would say, "Any day now." And then go out and tend to his secretive business. But the days passed and she did not arrive. Daryl was hoping to be gone by the time she came.

Charlie was looking much better by the fourth day and had begun to sit up and move around. Her fever was gone but the annoying little cough remained.

In the morning, Dave came out of his room, asked about Charlie's health and then left to go hunting like always. This time he invited Daryl but Daryl declined his invitation wanting to stay to watch over Charlie in case of anything.

After Dave left, Daryl went over to Charlie who lay in the pile of blankets in the corner of the living room.

"How're ya feelin'? Daryl asked her as he slowly roused her from sleep.

Charlie groaned in response. Daryl nodded at her answer and retreated to the kitchen where Dave had left them some oatmeal. Daryl took it and placed it over the fire in the fireplace to warm it up for her.

Charlie sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked around her and spotted her pack. She grabbed it and rummaged through it.

As the oatmeal warmed up, Daryl prepared more tea for Charlie. He heard her rustling around but didn't look up from his task. Meanwhile, Charlie dumped all the things from the inside of her pack and began to rummage through them desperately. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she grabbed Daryl's pack and dumped its belongings on the blankets.

"Ey!" Daryl called out to her, "What're you doin'?"

"Mama!" Charlie cried, "I can't find Mama!"

Daryl hurried over, stopping her from the mess she was making. "Whoa, whoa. Hold yer horses."

"I lost Mama!" Charlie pushed past Daryl and ran to the door. "We gots ta go find 'er!"

"Ey!" Daryl jumped to his feet and hurried to the door placing his hand upon it and closing it shut. He then knelt down to Charlie's level and grabbed a hold of her arms to keep her from squirming. "I got her! Calm down! I got her."

Daryl reached in to the pocket of his shirt and pulled out the photograph of Beth.

"Mama!" Charlie gasped and took the photo from Daryl, hugging it to her chest. "I thought ya were losted!"

Daryl watched wordlessly as Charlie went back to the blankets and sat down. She looked down at the photo of Beth with watery eyes and tears about to break. Daryl watched her for a moment; a gut wrenching feeling had fallen to the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he stood to his feet and approached her.

"Charlie." He spoke gently.

Charlie looked up at the sound of her name. Her big blues looked directly at him. There was a peace in them that wasn't there before. Daryl knelt down to her level once more.

"S'just a photo, ya know. No need to get upset."

Charlie averted her eyes from her father and landed them upon the photo. "I know." She mumbled, "Sorry…"

"No need to say yer sorry. I just don't want ya freakin' out like that again. Ya hear me?"

Charlie nodded and wiped a falling tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"C'mere." Daryl said. Charlie instantly jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"If ya wanted ta see Mama ya shoulda said so." Charlie said matter of factly.

"I will next time." Daryl reassured her.

…

Daryl stepped out in to the backyard of Dave's cabin. Charlie had drifted off in to a nap and Daryl wanted to take the time to scope out the place. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared if only a little. Daryl inhaled the fresh outdoor air; having frown tired of being cooped up inside for days. He didn't like to sit still for too long, it made him uneasy.

He felt the mud beneath his boots and the soft breeze against his exposed skin. Dave had gone hunting and Daryl had no idea when he would be back. He surveyed the backyard. It was large and wide, surrounded by the tall wooden fence. Off to the left was a home made swing set; it was worn and broken. Daryl was instantly drawn to it. As he passed by an empty clothes line he noticed two small wooden crosses sticking out of the earth besides the swing set. He stopped in front of them and knelt down. Each cross had a carved initial: E & S. The wood looked warn, weeds had grown around the bottom of the crosses where the wood met the dirt and the earth beneath them had been flattened. Small patches of wet grass had grown around the graves leading Daryl to believe that they had been there for a while.

Daryl stood to his feet and noticed the shed on the other side of the yard. Dave was always locking himself up in that shed. Instantly, he was drawn to it and the closer he got the more he was beginning to hear voices. Daryl crept up to the shed. Dave's voice was emanating from inside. He could barely make out what he was saying.

Daryl frowned lightly, pressing his ear closer to the wall when the door burst open. Daryl jumped back, startled.

"Whoa, there!" Dave said as he quickly closed the door behind him. "Didn't mean ta startle ya."

Daryl quickly composed himself. "Got some company there?"

Dave looked back to the door and then to Daryl. He smiled sadly. "Nah. Just me, myself and I."

Daryl raised a brow, "Talking to yerself?"

Dave chuckled. "Old age does that to ya. C'mon, s'bout time I made supper." he began to walk leading Daryl from the shed. Daryl followed him but not before shooting the shed one last look.

…

"Was is this?" Charlie asked about the questionable goop Dave had placed before her in one of the old bowls.

"Chowder." Dave said with a chuckle, "Well, not quite but in a perfect world it would be."

Charlie scrunched her face and looked at Daryl who sat across from her. Daryl tasted what Dave called "chowder" and it was nothing but rabbit meat and vegetables. Daryl raised his brow not remembering seeing a vegetable garden out back.

"Where ya get the vegetables for this?"

Dave sat down at the head of the table. "A few neighbors not far from here were growin' 'em. Went to visit 'em this mornin' ta find them gone…" His looked down to his bowl. "Figured they weren't gon need them vegetables in the after life."

Daryl nodded once.

"Was a ney-bor?" Charlie asked as she poked at a carrot in her bowl.

"A person who lives next ta ya." Dave answered her.

Charlie tilted her head. "We ain't never had no ney-bor, has we, Daddy?" She turned her big blues to her father. Daryl shook his head silently.

"We had plenty o' neighbors back in the day." Dave began. "Real nice folks. Whenever ya needed anythin', they were there for ya."

"Was happened to 'em?" Charlie asked after she took a bite out of her "chowder".

Dave pressed his lips for a moment. "They're gone."

"Where they go to?" She asked.

"Far from here." Was Dave's simple answer.

"Where's that?"

"Charlie. 'Nough." Daryl said firmly.

Charlie looked from her father to Dave. Something then clicked in her mind. Her uncle Shawn was "gone" too. "Oh…" She said in a soft voice that was almost a whisper, "They get eated?"

"Charlie." Daryl frowned at her. "That's 'nough, girl."

Dave chuckled. "That's quite alright. Kids, they don't mean nothin' by it. My grandson Eli always had tons o' questions. Never stayed quiet."

"Where's he?" Charlie asked innocently.

Dave smiled sadly. His eyes crinkled when he did. "He's gone too."

"Oh." Charlie said, "Sorry." And she continued to eat.

Dave smiled at her. "Well, s'bout time I hit the hay."

Charlie looked up at him and her brows instantly pulled together with worry. She watched as Dave said his goodnights and retreated to his room. Once his bedroom door shut close, Charlie's head instantly whipped to Daryl.

"Why is he gon hit hay?" She whispered with deep concern.

Daryl scoffed, rather amused by Charlie's lack of understanding of idioms. "Just eat yer chowder, sweetheart."

…

Daryl blew out most of the candles only leaving one on. He lay down on the blankets next to Charlie. As soon as he lay down she snuggled against him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Daddy, why's Dave all on his lonesome? Did all his people get eated by walkers?" Charlie asked.

Whilst she was sick, Charlie had not spoken a peep. Now she was making due for all the questions she had not been able to ask in those days. Daryl should have seen it coming.

"Dunno." Daryl asked as rested on his elbow, "Things happen."

Charlie frowned sadly. "Ya got left on yer lonesome, too, huh Daddy?"

Daryl nodded. "Yup. But then I got stuck with yer stinky butt." He poked her belly.

Charlie grasped her belly and giggled. "I'm not stinky. Yer stinky." She poked his chest.

Daryl chuckled. "Alright, alright. 'Nough 'o that." He brought the blanket up to her chest. "Get yer rest now."

"Kay." Charlie said and turned to her side, snuggling against his chest.

"Good thing Mama left me wit ya so ya wouldn't be on yer lonesome." She said in a sleepy voice as she dozed off.

"…Yeah." Daryl said softly once again thinking of Beth. He wouldn't have known what to do if she had taken Charlie with her.

…

_Beth backed up against the wall, softly panting. She was sweating and her cheeks were rosy despite the cold weather outside. Daryl closed the door behind them shut. They had found another house to lay low for a while. _

_Beth placed her hand upon her oversized belly. Neither of them knew how far along she was but Beth felt it would be any day now. Daryl peered through the blinds and watched as the few walkers they had been running from continued down the street, missing them completely. He then turned his attention to Beth. _

"_You alright?" He asked taking a few steps closer but stopped when Beth put her hand up half way. _

_She nodded. "Yeah, just catching my breath. This kid is heavy, you know."_

"_Ain't that a good thing?" He questioned._

_Beth shot him a look and Daryl knew not to mention it any longer. Beth had grown quite sensitive about her size despite the fact that she was a stick with a ball glued to her middle. Daryl wasn't sure if the baby was even getting enough nourishment but he had been trying. Daryl had snuck in to multiple pharmacies and scavenged anything he could to help. He had managed a few pre-natal pills and some vitamins. Still, he made sure Beth ate more than her share. Even if it was against her will. Daryl was going to make damn sure his kid made it out alive and healthy. _

"_Alright, let's set up then." He extended his hand to Beth and helped her up to her feet. _

_Traveling had become harder the bigger the baby got. Beth couldn't run and she could barely walk. She ached all over and her mood was hot and cold. She was driving Daryl insane. Not to mention he was even more nervous than usual. Beth couldn't fight back against the walkers so well and that worried him. They had begun to avoid the dead instead of fighting them. He just didn't want to risk anything. _

_Daryl scoped out the house but found it empty. It had been stripped of almost anything valuable like food, knives, and even the china from the cabinets. However, the furniture and everything else remained. _

_Beth was about to drop her pack on the living room floor when Daryl appeared from upstairs and stopped her. "C'mon, this way."_

_Beth eyed him warily as he stopped on top of the stairs. "Are you crazy?" She asked him, "I can't go up those. I'll die."_

_Daryl scoffed. "Ya'll be fine."_

"_What if we're attacked? It'll take me years to get back down." Beth argued. _

_She had a point. Her belly was so big it was beginning to weigh her down. In that moment, stairs weren't her friend. But Daryl sighed and gave her his arm, "Don't worry, I got ya."_

_Beth sighed and took his arm. Daryl helped her up the stairs and down the hall in to room at the end of the hall. _

"_Wow." Beth's eyes shone brilliantly as they entered the master bedroom. _

_It was large with a four post king sized bed with an oblong ottoman at the foot of it. There was a wide screen tv, shelves of books and family portraits, a dresser and two night stands. _

"_I haven't seen a bed this big in, well, forever." Beth stated having spent the following weeks sleeping out in the woods or in piles of blankets and sleeping bags on random living room floors. _

_Daryl shrugged as he walked to the bed. "Figured you'd want a good rest for once."_

_Beth smiled at him. "Thank you."_

_Daryl grew nervous and looked away. He brushed away her thank you with a wave of his hand and mumbled something about going to get their packs. _

_X_

_That night the two of them shared the king sized bed. At first Daryl had suggested he sleep on the ottoman but Beth insisted the bed was big enough for the two of them. Daryl had been so exhausted running from once place to another that he had completely dozed off along with Beth. _

_Beth was sleeping comfortably for the first time in a long time when her eyes shot wide open and she grasped Daryl's wrist. "You feel that?" She gasped._

_Daryl sat up instantly, reaching for the switchblade in the pocket of his jeans. He was still drowsy with sleep. _

"_Daryl!" Beth gasped, "There it is again."_

"_What?" Daryl looked around the dark room. The only light illuminated from the moon outside their window. _

_Beth grabbed his hand and placed it upon her stomach. "This." She said._

_Daryl's eyes widened almost immediately when he felt the baby move against his hand. "Holy shit…." He muttered. _

_Beth bit back a smile. _

"_Its really in there, ain't it?" Daryl asked after a moment of silence and disbelief. _

"_Yeah." Beth said, "He's really in there."_

_Daryl raised a brow, "He? How do ya know it's a he?"_

_Beth shrugged. "Dunno. But he moves an awful lot and kicks like crazy. Just feels like it's a boy."_

"_Could be a girl too, ya know." Daryl said. It was the first time he had actually shared an opinion bout the baby to Beth. He usually wasn't very open with his thoughts about the child he had helped father. He was mostly preoccupied with the well being of mother and child than guessing what the gender was. That had been the least of his worries. _

"_Could be." Beth said placing her hand on her belly just below where Daryl's rested. _

_Daryl slowly looked at Beth. "Ya want a boy?"_

_Beth shook her head. "I don't mind what it is as long as it's born healthy." She smiled softly at her belly. "…And you?"_

_Daryl shrugged. _

_Beth sighed. "You don't care?"_

"_Nah, it ain't nothin' like that." Daryl said taking his hand off of her stomach. "I just want the kid to be alright, s'all."_

_Beth smiled. "Me too." At least they were on the same page when it came to that._

_When Beth drifted off to sleep, Daryl remained wide-awake. He lay facing Beth's sleeping frame. He kept his eyes on her growing stomach. His child—their child was in there. Daryl glanced at Beth for a moment and then gently placed his hand upon her stomach. Everything was still for a moment until he felt a soft bump against the palm of his hand. _

_A soft smile curled at the tip of Daryl's lips. He and Beth might have lost the rest of their family but they were gaining somebody new. Somebody they had created together. And the thought of that innocent little being going out into the ugly world terrified Daryl to no end. _

…

Charlie jumped up and down in front of the window leading out in to the backyard. She had been itching to go outside for days. Dave had gone out hunting like always and Daryl was packing up their belongings. He had mentioned to Dave before he went out that morning that he was planning to leave sometime in the afternoon if the weather cleared up. Rain clouds had begun to gather once more, leaving Daryl rather weary.

"Daddy can I go outside?" Charlie asked after she spotted the swing set.

"Not right now." Daryl answered, busy with his task.

"Puh-lease?" She asked.

Daryl sighed. "Fine but be careful." He ordered.

"Yessir." Charlie put her hand to her forehead and gave him a salute gaining herself a shake of the head from her father.

"Lil' smartass." He muttered to himself as Charlie hurried outside.

The fresh breeze hit her instantly almost as fast as the smell of pine and incoming rain. Charlie was definitely missed the outdoors. With her red hoodie over her head, she jumped off the porch and ventured off in to the yard. She had been instantly drawn to the old swing set and went right for it.

The swing set was old and breaking down. The wood was faltering from years of heavy rain and rough weather. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Charlie turned her attention from the swing set to the two small graves. She carefully walked over to them. The crosses were small with letters sketched on the wood of the crosses.

Charlie read them out loud recognizing the letters from her lectures with Daryl. She recognized the E right away since there was one in her name. She had written it out in pencil multiple times—or at least had attempted to. It was then a soft scratching sound caught Charlie's attention. She turned around in the direction of the shed where the sound was coming from. .

Charlie frowned lightly at the sound, instantly filled with curiosity and walked towards it.


	10. Something Else

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, guys!

**CH 10**- Something Else

...

Charlie made her way across the yard to the source of the sound. Curiosity had instantly drawn her to it. Daryl had warned her several times about letting curiosity get the best of her but at that moment she wasn't thinking of her father's life lessons. She was thinking about the wonders that could have been hiding in Dave's shed. She stopped before reaching the wooden shed and looked around. Neither Daryl or Dave were around. Slowly, Charlie stepped towards the front door of the shed. It had been left unlocked and unguarded.

"Hello?" Charlie called out softly as she pressed her ear next to the door. "Dave?"

…

Daryl grabbed Charlie's pack from the floor and began to stuff her things inside including her fairytale book and the photo of Beth Charlie had left upon the lamp table next to their bedding. Daryl picked up the photo and examined it. He carefully looked over Beth's smiling face and wondered if they would ever find her. He remembered how upset Charlie had gotten over losing the photo and shook his head.

"Damn." Daryl muttered to himself. "You gotta be out there. You just gotta."

...

Upon placing her ear against the wood, Charlie heard soft shuffles and the dangling of chains. She frowned not quite recognizing the sound and peered through a crack in the door but was unable to make out anything. A yellow eye instantly appeared in view followed by a muffled growl. Charlie jumped back startled by the appearance of the eye. Suddenly, something came crashing against the door. Charlie stumbled back, losing her footing and falling backwards on to the ground with a soft grunt. The door shook ferociously; as it did the hinge loosened more and more until the door finally burst open. A female walker dressed in rags with matted hair and skin long since decaying stepped out. It was chained around its left ankle and both wrists with a gag around its mouth. It looked down upon Charlie with dead yellow eyes and lunged at her with a muffled growl.

"Ah!" Charlie gasped taken completely by surprise and scrambled away.

The walker stumbled out of the shed when it was yanked back by the chain around its ankle. It toppled over falling at Charlie's feet; it reached out for her, grasping her jeans with a tight grip and yanked her back with full force. It snapped its jaws at Charlie but the gag around its mouth kept it from getting a good bite out of the child.

"No!" Charlie cried as she kicked at the walker.

She reached in to her pocket bringing out the switchblade Daryl had given her. Charlie slashed at the walker's hand, keeping it from yanking her back further. The walker reached for her again knocking the blade out of Charlie's hand. The blade fell on to the muddy ground, inches out of Charlie's grasp.

"Daddy!" Charlie cried out to Daryl as she kicked her way out of the walker's grasp in attempts to reach for the blade. "Stupid walker! Let go!"

…

Daryl placed the photo back in to Charlie's pack before he forgot it. He didn't want to have to return to Dave's later for it when Charlie realized it was missing. Sometimes it was hard not to imagine how things would have been if Beth was still around. Perhaps Charlie would know how to read and pronounce words properly. Hell, maybe she would even understand idioms and have better manners. Daryl was trying his best with her but he he had no clue on how to parent properly. He just did what he knew was best for his girl, even if it wasn't "proper" or up to standards with what others would have called ideal parenting. No one taught him how to be a father. There were no guidelines or rule books. All he had was his instinct and that was good enough for him.

Daryl closed Charlie's pack and placed it on the couch along with his. He looked around the living room for anything they could have forgotten when he heard her blood curdling cry for him.

"Daddy!"

It took just one call to get Daryl's attention. "Charlie!" Daryl grabbed his crossbow off the kitchen table and raced outside. He practically kicked the back door open as he rushed down the porch and across the lawn. His heart stopped completely when he looked to see a walker upon his little girl. Daryl instantly saw red and lifted his bow, "Charlie, get down!" He ordered.

Charlie quickly lowered her head as she was told and covered herself with her hands. Daryl aimed and pulled the trigger. The bolt instantly flew through the air striking the walker through the skull. It instantly went limp, falling upon Charlie's little frame. Daryl hurried to her, grabbed the walker and pulled it off of Charlie. He threw his crossbow aside and picked up Charlie from the ground with one swift motion.

"You okay? You bit?" He demanded as he frantically looked her over. Charlie shook her head without answering; still too stunned and shaken to answer. Daryl sighed. "Holy shit." He said and brought Charlie against him, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. He could feel the tears that instantly swarmed his eyes and the feeling of his heart beat wildly against his chest, threatening to break open his ribs. In that moment, Daryl Dixon had felt a fear so strong that it had almost shattered him completely.

"Daddy, I'm okay." Charlie said. Her voice was muffled from being crushed in her father's tight embrace.

"M-Mallory?" whimpered a voice and Daryl looked up to see Dave standing there. He had dropped his riffle and his kill on the ground. His wide stricken eyes were set on the body upon the ground. Daryl watched as the world came crashing in Dave's eyes. He was still for a moment trying to process what he was seeing. "Mallory!" Dave gasped and rushed to the walker's body. He dropped to the knees and collected it in his arms.

"My Mallory!" He cried. The tears raced down his face and a horrid shutter shook his chest. Daryl had never seen a man sob like that before, well, at least not in a very long time. Charlie peeked from Daryl's embrace to see Dave implode right before their very own eyes. She became alarmed by his reaction and clung tightly to Daryl.

"Who did this to ya?" Dave asked as he pulled off the gag from around its mouth and studied its decayed face. The bolt was sticking straight through its skull. Once he saw the bolt his eyes shot straight to Daryl's and hell overcame them. "You bastard!" He dropped the body and lunged at Daryl.

Daryl quickly let go of Charlie, pushing her out of the way. Charlie fell on the ground with a soft grunt and watched as Dave tackled Daryl to the ground.

"You killed my daughter, ya sumbitch!" Dave struck Daryl across the face with his fist. He winned his fist back to strike again when Charlie jumped on to his back, digging her nails in to his skin and biting his ear.

"Fuck!" Dave shouted at the piercing pain. He shook Charlie off, throwing her back against the floor. When Daryl saw this rage engulfed him; he pushed Dave off. Dave fell back on the ground with a heavy thud and grunted when Daryl perched himself on top of him. Daryl's fists came crashing upon Dave's face over and over until he spit up blood. Charlie watched with mortified eyes as her father savagely beat another man. She had never seen Daryl so enraged before, it almost frightened her.

"Daddy, stop!" She cried out.

Upon hearing her voice, Daryl stopped his fist mid air. His eyes focused on Dave's bloody and swollen face.

"Y-ya killed 'er!" Dave spat between bloody coughs, "Ya killed my Mallory!"

"Yer fuckin' Mallory almost killed _my_ girl!" Daryl spat back as he grabbed Dave by the collar of his shirt. "You crazy sumbitch!"

Dave closed his eyes and sobbed. "Mallory! My poor Mallory! Ya killed 'er!"

"Daddy." Charlie whimpered too afraid to move.

"Get outta here!" Dave screamed, "Git!"

Daryl shoved him aside and hurried to Charlie. He picked her up off the ground and collected his bolt from the walker's head, followed by Charlie's switchblade and his crossbow.

Daryl burst in to the cabin with Charlie in arms. He hurried and grabbed their packs, swinging them over his shoulder and rushed out the front door, never looking back. Charlie covered her eyes but all she heard was Dave's cries of agony muffle in to the distance.

...

Night fell quickly upon them. Daryl had not stopped moving since they left Dave's cabin. He wanted to put as much space between them and Dave as possible just incase he decided to follow after them. Daryl had no idea what he was capable of after seeing that he had locked his own walker daughter in a shed. It looked like she had been there for a very long time.

Daryl heaved Charlie higher in his arms, getting a better hold on her. Charlie rested her head against his shoulder; she had not spoken a peep since they left the cabin hours prior. Daryl continued down the road carrying Charlie and their packs. They had been walking in the dark for miles; he knew it was unsafe but had no idea where to stop. He didn't want to set up camp in the middle of the forest in case Dave had been tracking them down. It didn't take long for a sign to pop up along the side of the road. Daryl pulled out his flashlight and shone it over the sign. It read: Rest Stop 1 mile.

Daryl sighed in relief and continued the last mile until they came upon the rest stop. Daryl set Charlie down next to a picnic table and handed her the switchblade.

"Stay put." he ordered and went in to one of the restroom buildings. He pulled out his flashlight again and turned it on, settled it below his crossbow and continued inside. The restrooms were dirty but had been abandoned for a very long time. Trash lay scattered around along with a few random belongings of who ever had tried to make a stand there. But by the looks of it, it must have been when the virus first spread years ago. When the coast was finally clear, Daryl called Charlie over. Charlie hurried to Daryl's side as he closed the heavy door behind them with lock.

Daryl placed their belongings in the corner far from the dirty stalls. He brought out the lantern from the side of his pack and set it down, turning it slowly until a soft barely seeable light filled the restroom. Charlie huddled herself against the wall in the corner and buried her face in her arms. Daryl brought out his pack and reached for a can of pears.

"Ya hungry?" He asked her.

Charlie didn't respond.

Daryl looked at her. "Are you hungry?" He repeated.

Charlie remained silent, not bothering to look up. Instead she curled tighter in to her little balled up position.

"Ey," He nudged her leg. "I'm talkin' to ya."

Charlie shook her head in response. Daryl sighed and sat down next to her. His eyes scanned the restroom for a moment. "Smells funny in here but we'll be okay till sunrise." He reassured her.

Daryl wasn't much for talking about feelings but he knew what Charlie had witnessed at Dave's must have scared her. It had even scared him somewhat. If it weren't for her begging him to stop he would have beat Dave to death. Daryl just couldn't control himself. The thought of losing Charlie to some crazy man's idiocy had blinded him with rage. Still, he couldn't help but to remember Dave's painful cries. He had lost his daughter, fully lost her. Something like that must mess up a man for life.

Daryl and Charlie sat in silence until Charlie slowly drifted off to sleep and tilted over against Daryl's arm. He could hear her soft breathing. And in that moment Daryl wondered if he would have done the same. It was something cruel and unthinkable, something Daryl didn't even want to imagine but seeing a grown man cry over his daughter really made Daryl think. If Charlie were bit…what would he do? Would he be able to let her go?

No. It be a cold day in hell before he ever let Charlie get bit.

Daryl grabbed Charlie and sat her on his lap. She snuggled against his chest and continued sleeping. He held her close not wanting to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't reached her in time.

...

Charlie walked a few steps ahead of Daryl as they continued their way down the road. Her hoodie over her head and her pack clinging from her back. Her head was bowed, eyes to the ground and hands clutching the straps of her pack. She had been silent since they left Dave's house the previous day and the rest stop in the morning. She hadn't eaten anything either since she declined everything Daryl offered her with a shake of the head. Her silence was beginning to worry him.

"Charlie not so fast, kid." Daryl said as Charlie quickened her step. She didn't respond and continued her quick steps. "Ey, I'm talking' to ya." He quickened his walk and grabbed Charlie by the shoulder, pulling her back to face him. "Are ya listening' to me?"

Charlie averted her eyes. Daryl sighed softly and knelt down on one knee. He searched her big blues for an answer to her distant behavior. "You know why we had to leave, don't ya?"

Charlie nodded once.

"Then? What's wrong?"

Charlie finally looked up at Daryl with those big blues of hers. "Ya weren't gon kill 'im. Were ya, Daddy?"

Now it was Daryl who averted his eyes. "Naw." He answered. "I wasn't gon kill 'im. I was- I was just angry cause-"

"Cause I almost got eated?" She asked.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I was scared. I thought- I thought I'd lost ya for sure."

Charlie shook her head. "Ya ain't gon lose me."

Daryl looked at her. A soft smile crossed her lips. He chuckled. "I know. S'just, I don't know what I'd do without yer stinky butt to keep me company."

Charlie giggled and pushed his arm playfully. Her smile then disappeared. "Dave was awful sad 'bout that walker…"

Daryl nodded. "Yep. Was his kin."

"Was kin?" She asked.

"Family." Daryl answered.

"So yer my kin?"

Daryl chuckled softly. "Yeah."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

Charlie moved her foot around, drawing little circles on the pavement. "If I git bit…are ya gon let me git like that?"

Daryl frowned instantly. "What's that bullshit comin' out yer mouth, little girl?"

"Are ya?" She pressed.

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his arms. He stood, easily bringing Charlie up in to his arms. "Don't you think 'bout stuff like that." He told her. "You ain't gon get bit. I ain't gon let that happen, ya hear?"

Charlie nodded. "I hear." She saluted him once more as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Daryl shook his head. "Yer something' else, ya know that?"


	11. Wanderers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot. Also, a lot of you have been asking when Beth will make an appearance, all I can say is your patience will pay off soon enough. Thanks again!

Also super stoked for the premier of season 5 tonight!

…

**CH 11**- Wanderers

…

_Daryl rushed Beth in through the cabin's doors. The shabby hunk of wood had been God sent. If he hadn't of come upon it in that exact moment, only God knew what could have happened. But Daryl wondered if He was even watching. If He even cared. _

_Beth bit back a scream as she hunched over, placing her hand to her stomach. The time had finally come. _

"_Hold on." He said as he helped her inside and helped her down to the ground. _

_Daryl could hear the growls and raspy breathing of the walkers that had followed after them. They had been eluding a small horde when Beth felt a sudden pain and next thing she knew, her pants were drenched. At first, Daryl thought her canteen had burst when she mentioned her water had broken. If only he had been so lucky._

"_Ow." Beth groaned as Daryl helped her against the wall. He took her pack and tossed it aside. _

"_Wait here." He ordered and headed back out of the cabin with his crossbow and a knife. _

_The walkers were approaching fast through the trees. Daryl couldn't let them near the cabin. His child had to be born safely in to the world. He owed them that much. _

_The first walker to stumble through the trees lunged at Daryl. Daryl kicked it back, sending it flying feet from him. He knelt down and stabbed it through the skull. Daryl then raised his crossbow and sent a bolt flying through the skull of the second walker. A third and a fourth came stumbling from behind the trees, lunging and snapping at him. _

_Daryl shot a second bolt, hitting one of them as it came tumbling down. The fourth one crashed against him and the two went falling to the leaf covered ground. _

"_Agh!" Daryl groaned as he held the walker off. It snapped its rotting teeth inches from his face. Daryl reached for the knife just as two more walkers exited through the trees. Daryl grabbed the knife and stabbed it through the skull of the biter on top of him._

"_Daryl!" Beth screamed in pain from inside the cabin._

_The walkers that had appeared from the woods, stopped and turned at the sound of Beth's cries. _

"_Shit." Daryl muttered under his breath as the walkers ignored him and made their way to the cabin._

_Daryl kicked the walker off of him and jumped to his feet. He collected the bolts from the walkers he had taken down. He loaded up his crossbow and aimed. It was then another walker appeared from behind him and attacked him._

"_Fuck!" Daryl spat, taken completely by surprise. _

_x_

_Beth held her stomach in pain. Her body shook with pain and with fear. She could hear the sound of the walkers outside the cabin followed by Daryl's struggles. _

"_Daryl!" Beth fell to her side, grasping her stomach in pure agony. _

_She was scared beyond belief and wanted Daryl at her side. Beth held so many fears inside of her, she had been holding them deep inside for months. She feared she would die during childbirth and leave the baby motherless but what she feared the most was the baby itself. She feared for its life. Anything could go wrong during childbirth. _

_Anything. _

_It was then the walkers came crashing against the door, almost sending it off its hinges._

"_Daryl." She groaned in a whisper, "Hurry. Please." _

_x_

_Daryl fought the walker off his back and shoved it down to the ground. He brought his boot down upon it hard, crushing its skull. Blood and brains splattered against the forest ground. _

"_Ey!" Daryl called out to the walkers pounding on the door. _

_The two walkers turned around. Daryl lifted his bow and let the first bolt fly. It raced through the air, shooting through one walker's skull. _

_Its body fell limp to the ground._

_The second walker pushed away from the ground and lunched forward. Daryl reloaded his bow and sent another bolt through the air. The walker fell to the ground with a heavy thud. _

_Daryl stood panting. The body of seven walkers spread around him. He then remembered Beth. _

"_Beth!" He hurried inside, bursting through the door. He slammed it shut behind him and ran to Beth's side._

_Beth lay on her side, clutching her stomach in excruciating pain. _

"_Shit. Beth." Daryl muttered and helped her back up. He looked around the cabin to find anything of use. There was nothing. _

"_Shit!" Daryl panicked._

"_Daryl!" Beth cried, grabbing a hold of his hand and his attention. Daryl turned to her. _

"_I-I'm scared." She looked in to his eyes. Beth's big blues swarmed with tears. Daryl took a hold of her hand._

"_Don't be. I'm right here."_

"_What if-" Beth caught her breath for a moment. "Lori...what if I-"_

"_No." Daryl said sternly. "That ain't gon happen to you, you hear me?"_

_Beth nodded._

"_I ain't gon let that happen." He repeated in a softer tone. "Everything' will be just fine."_

_Beth gripped on tightly to Daryl's hand; she looked deeply in to his eyes believing his every word. If Daryl said things were going to be fine, then they were._

…

Charlie lumbered behind Daryl. They made their way through the forest in search of a new place to hunker down. It had been days since they escaped Dave's cabin. Charlie had returned to her old self but she had acquired many questions regarding what they had witnessed.

She had asked why Dave let his daughter turn. Growing up in such a world, surrounded by nothing but the dead, Charlie was very familiar with how things worked. Daryl had explained to her the dangers of walkers. He told her once you were bit you were done for. She was very familiar with the process of turning. However, she wanted to know why Dave had done what he had done.

Daryl had no answer for her. His guess was that he just couldn't bare to lose his own daughter. But in the end, Daryl forbade Charlie to ask about it again.

"Hurry up, little girl." Daryl said as he continued down his chosen path. He didn't like Charlie to be out of his sight.

"Kay." Charlie said and heaved her pack higher on her back and hurried to Daryl's side and grabbed a hold of his hand.

Daryl was a bit surprised at her tiny grasp around his hand but continued to walk hand in hand.

After a few miles Charlie began to bump against him. Daryl glanced down to see her walking with her eyes closed.

"Ey, no laggin'."

Charlie shook herself awake and looked around their surroundings. "When we gon stop?" She asked, "We been walkin' round for days."

"Just a bit longer." Daryl answered her.

He scanned the forest around them. The trees were beginning to lose their leaves. It was that time of the year again. It was just the matter of picking the right moment to tell her. Daryl glanced down to Charlie. She had made it another year.

"Look, Daddy!" Charlie squealed and let go of Daryl's hand and ran off through the bushes.

"Ey!" Daryl raced after her.

Charlie ran out of the brush and in to a clearing. She raced up a tiny hill and came to a sudden halt when she reached the top. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What did I tell ya 'bout runnin' off like that?" Daryl demanded as he reached Charlie and grabbed her by the hoodie of her sweater. "Don't do it again, ya hear?" He scolded her, afraid half to death that she had run off so suddenly. Anything could of happened in those short moments.

"But look, Daddy!" Charlie pointed down to the ground.

Daryl looked. Charlie had found the train tracks. He glanced up and down the tracks were a couple of abandoned train carts.

"Good lookin' out, kid." He said as he ruffled her hair. Charlie smiled.

…

Daryl climbed the side of the cart and pounded on the door. Charlie stood at the bottom, keeping a look out. Daryl waited to hear the sound of walkers coming from the inside but he heard nothing.

"Step back." He ordered Charlie. Charlie did as she was told and took a few steps back.

Daryl forced open the door and waited for anything to come stumbling out but nothing did.

"Wait there." Daryl said and stepped inside; he instantly covered his nose at the stench. He pulled out his flashlight and shined the light around.

The train cart was littered with newspapers and empty water bottles. In the corner he noticed a bundle lying on the floor.

"Daddy!" Charlie called from outside the cart, "Was inside?"

Daryl jumped, startled by her shrills, "In a moment. Meanwhile, look alive out there, girl!" He called out and shook his head. Sometimes Charlie was a little too much like Beth.

Charlie crossed her arms impatiently and pouted.

Daryl moved closer to the bundle in the corner. He brought out his knife and steadied himself. He reached for the corner of the blanket and yanked it off revealing the body of what appeared to be a homeless man. Daryl relaxed and stood up straight.

Charlie was beginning to zone out in to her own little world when something heavy dropped at her side. "Ah!" Charlie jumped to her side, stumbling over and falling to the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw the skeletal corpse.

"I told ya to look alive." Daryl scolded her as he peeked out of the cart, "C'mon."

Charlie jumped up to her feet and ran to the cart. Daryl reached down and pulled her up and in to the cart. "It ain't Buckingham palace but its good 'nough."

"Was buck-in-trap palace?" Charlie asked.

Daryl sighed and ushered her inside. "Ya ask too many questions, ya know that?"

"No." Charlie answered missing the point completely. Daryl sighed. She didn't understand rhetorical questions either.

…

Night fell upon them quickly. Daryl closed the doors to the carts and turned on one of the lanterns. He cleaned out a corner and pulled out their sleeping bags. Charlie sat, looking down at the photo of Beth again.

"Daddy, was aunt Maggie like?"

"Hmm?" Daryl didn't look up from his task of opening up a can of green beans. It was the last can of food they had. Hell, it was the last bit of food they had.

"Was she nice?"

"Yeah. She was one hell of a lady." Daryl said as he handed Charlie the can.

Charlie took it.

"One hell of a fighter too. Was scared o' nothin'." Daryl said of Maggie.

"Was Mama like her?"

Daryl snorted. "Naw."

"They were…different."

"Was different?"

"Not the same." Daryl answered.

"Oh." Charlie looked down to the photo. She pressed her plump little lips for a moment and then set her brilliant blues on Daryl. "Did ya has a sister too?"

Daryl shook his head but remained quiet.

"Why?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Cause my parents only had boys."

"Boys." Charlie repeated the word not sure how she liked it. She had never seen a boy, well, one her age- alive _or_ dead. Charlie had never seen another child her age. "That's two, huh Daddy?"

Daryl nodded.

"Daddy was yer kin like?" Charlie asked suddenly.

It was then Daryl realized he had never really told Charlie about his family. He had mentioned his father once or twice but they were never kind words. However, who Daryl hadn't mentioned by name was Merle.

Daryl glanced up at Charlie. She looked at him with those big cobalt blues. He lay back on his arm. "Well, she's stinky and a pain in the butt."

Charlie frowned not quite understanding. "Who?"

"Lookin' right at 'er." A small smirk played on his lips.

"Hey!" She pouted.

Daryl chuckled.

"Das not funny." She said with that tiny little frown her just couldn't take seriously.

Charlie reminded Daryl of Beth, but she reminded him even more of himself. He could almost see the annoyance and rebellion he had as a child in her eyes. Looking at Charlie was like looking at a childhood photo of himself. Well, what he could remember before everything burned in the fire.

His smile softened. "Yer my only kin, Charlie." He nodded to himself, "Live one, anyway."

Charlie saddened at this. She set her green beans aside, crawled over to him and sat herself on his lap. "Das ok." She patted his thigh, "Cause yer my only kin too."

Daryl smiled softly brushing her bangs aside. "Lucky me." He said half sarcastically so she'd laugh—and she did. "Now eat." He reached over and grabbed the can of green beans.

"Yer not gon eat?" She asked taking the can.

"I'm not hungry." He lied, "You go on ahead."

Charlie nodded and commenced to chow down.

…

After Charlie was done eating, Daryl turned off the lantern and they settled for the night. Charlie snuggled against his chest, shivering from the cold. Autumn had finally arrived, bringing the fresh night breeze with it. Charlie snuggled herself deeper in his arms and after a moment, stopped shaking.

"Was yer dead kin like?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"They were assholes." Daryl answered almost monotone.

"Ya have no good kin, daddy?"

"I did." He answered remembering Rick and the rest of the group. "They weren't kin by blood but was as if they were."

"They get eated?" Charlie asked.

"Naw." Daryl said, "They're lost too."

"Like Mama?"

"Like Mama." He confirmed.

It was then they heard the moans and shuffling of the dead. Charlie sat up instantly with a light gasp, startled by the sudden sounds.

"Shh, s'alright. We're safe here." Daryl reassured her as he brought her back in to his arms. Charlie remained stiff, ready to run for just a moment until she calmed down and snuggled against Daryl once more.

The two of them lay in the darkness of the cart listening to the sounds of the dead as they passed by. For once, Daryl didn't want to run; just rest.


	12. Maps to Nowhere

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD

**A/N:** Thanks for reading & reviewing everyone!  
It means a lot to me. You guys are the best!

…

**CH 12**- Maps to Nowhere

…

_Beth hummed softly to the bundle in her arms. It had been three days and they still remained in the cabin. Daryl wanted Beth to regain her strength before they kept moving. Beth was more than pleased to remain indoors. She couldn't stand the fact of taking the newborn out in to the world. If it were up to her, she'd never leave the cabin. However, Daryl was becoming restless._

_Daryl watched as Beth cradled their child and softly sang to her. The baby had calmed her crying as soon as she heard her mother's voice. Beth looked down at her adoringly. She grasped her child's tiny hand, softly brushing her tiny fingers. _

_The child still felt like some kind of dream to Daryl. Whenever he held her he felt this feeling of fear and calmness, as if every other problem in the world felt so petty, so meaningless. All that mattered was her and nothing else. Now he understood how Rick must have felt when Judith was born. _

"_What are ya singin' to her?" Daryl broke the silence._

"_A song I heard a long time ago." Beth said not taking her eyes off the baby, "Daddy used to play it almost every Sunday morning…" Beth paused for a moment looking at her child's face, "I had forgotten about it till now."_

_Daryl didn't say anything. His eyes went to the bundle. _

_Beth smiled sadly. "Daddy would have loved her…" _

_Daryl looked down not so sure how the late Hershel would have liked the idea of him impregnating his youngest daughter. Hell, he didn't even know how Maggie would react if she were alive—and if they ever saw her again. _

"_She's so calm." Beth said, "Well, when she wants to be."_

_There was a silence between Beth and Daryl. The only sounds in the cabin were the little soft grunts and coos of the newborn. _

"_She has your nose." Beth said suddenly. Beth looked up from the baby to Daryl. _

_Daryl met her eyes and became rigid. Something about the child looking like him made him nervous- or better yet, it made it all that much more real. _

_Beth looked back to the baby._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she took after you. Attitude and all."_

_Daryl frowned. "I ain't got no attitude." He murmured._

_Beth laughed. _

_Just then something came crashing against the front door. Beth gasped, holding the baby tighter against her chest. Daryl jumped to his feet and hurried to the small table where he grabbed his crossbow. _

"_Stay 'ere." He ordered and made his way to the window. He pushed back the blind to see a lone walker banging against the front door._

"_S'just one." He said._

_The baby began to whine._

"_Shh, shh," Beth said, patting the baby's back in means to comfort her._

_Daryl made his way to the back door annoyed that the walker had startled his daughter. He went out the back door and around the cabin. He lifted the crossbow and shot the arrow through the walker's skull. It fell limp to the ground and silence took over. _

_Daryl retrieved his crossbow and headed back inside where Beth was calming down the baby. _

"_She alright?" He asked kneeling down next to Beth and peering down in to the bundle._

"_She's fine." Beth answered, "Just grumpy. Like her dad." She looked up at Daryl._

_Daryl became red and stood up. "Stop it." He muttered._

_Beth laughed. _

…

Daryl opened the cart's heavy door to let in the morning light. Fog covered the forest floor. Daryl jumped down to the ground, landing his feet on the cold ground.

"C'mon." He whispered to Charlie.

Charlie stood at the edge of the cart with the hoodie over her head. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and shook her head, too tired to continue their journey.

Daryl sighed, "Piggy back then, c'mon." He stepped closer to the cart so Charlie could sit on his shoulders. "Hold on tight." He ordered.

Charlie sleepily rested her head on top of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl grunted. "Not too tight."

Charlie loosened her grip but kept her eyes closed.

Daryl continued their journey along the tracks. The sky above them was gray and the louds were pregnant with rain. The forest rain was moist as if it had rained the night before.

Charlie woke little by little along the way. She sat up and put her fingers through Daryl's hair.

"I'm hungry." She said as she peered over his head to look at him.

"Dang it, girl. I can't see." Daryl grunted.

"But I'm still hungry." Charlie sat back up and played with his hair.

Daryl closed his eyes trying to find patience deep within him. "In a moment." He didn't want to admit to her that they were out of food.

"Okay." Charlie sighed softly and continued to play with his hair.

Daryl slowly became annoyed. "Charlie." He said in his deep gruff voice. Charlie continued to play with his hair, humming to herself, unaware of her father's annoyance.

"Charlie." He said louder, trying to catch her attention.

Charlie glanced up and instantly became rigid. "Daddy!" She gasped in her high-pitched voice, pulling on Daryl's hair.

"Agh! Damn it, girl!" Daryl winced at the sting of having his hair pulled. "What is it?" He demanded, bringing out his crossbow and looked around for any potential dangers Charlie could have spotted.

"Look it!" She pointed ahead of them where a sign stood along the train tracks.

Daryl frowned lightly and quickened his pace. He stopped before the sign. It was a map of the area and in bold letters it read:

TERMINUS

THOSE WHO ARRIVE

SURVIVE

Daryl's eyes widened and he became rigid. Charlie looked at the sign and tilted her head, not able to make anything out of it.

"Daddy." She said, "Was is it?"

Daryl's eyes skimmed through the map. "S' a map."

Charlie's big blues skimmed through the letters, not able to read them. "Was dem words say?"

Daryl lifted his hand and ran his finger along each word as he said it out loud. "Terminus. Those who arrive, survive."

Charlie tilted her head to the other side. "Was that mean? Was a ter-men-us?"

"Dunno." Daryl answered, "But it says its safe." He tapped the map and let his hand fall.

"Safe? For reals, Daddy?" Charlie lit up instantly. "Is Mama there? Can we go? I wanna see, Mama!" Charlie was practically jumping up and down on Daryl's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Daryl stopped her before she got too excited, "We don't know if this place is safe. Or if yer Mama's even there."

Terminus, it sounded too good to be true. Daryl didn't trust it right away. The sign looked old and worn. Who knew how long it had been up there for and if the place was even still up and running. Perhaps it had been overrun by the dead or taken over by the living- and not the kind Daryl was willing to mingle with. He also didn't want to expose Charlie to any of it. Her safety was his main priority. There were just too many risks to Terminus that Daryl wasn't willing to take.

But what if Rick was there? And Michonne and Maggie and Glenn and everyone else? What if Beth was there too?

Daryl couldn't be too sure. But there was only one way of finding out.

They had to go see for themselves.

Daryl's eyes ran through the map again. From where they were, it would be a four days walk, five with Charlie in tow and not to mention the rainy weather. And before they went on any crazy mission, Daryl had to search for food. He would have to think Terminus over.

…

The fog had cleared up by noon and the sun had risen beyond the clouds but a cold chill still ran through the air. Daryl had been thinking a lot about Terminus since they had seen the sign. He had written the directions down on the map they carried just in case.

Still, there was a lot to consider.

Charlie walked ahead of Daryl. Her eyes were on the ground and she took careful steps. She paused suddenly and leaned down, brushing some leaves off the ground to reveal a line of foot prints on the muddy ground.

"Daddy, I found somethin'." She said with a smile and big shinning blue eyes.

Daryl snapped out of his thoughts and knelt down next to Charlie to see her new discovery. "What ya find this time?"

"Prints." She said, pointing down at the ground.

"What kind of prints?" Daryl looked from the prints to Charlie.

"People prints." Charlie answered with a nod.

"Dead or alive?" Daryl asked next.

Charlie pressed her lips together in a pensive manner for a slight moment. "S'walkers." She said.

"How do ya know that?" Daryl challenged her answer. He often challenged her knowledge of things to make sure she knew what she was talking about. If she was going to track, she had to track right.

"They look funny." She said as she pointed out the direction of the prints and made a zig zag with her finger. "Walkers walk like that, Daddy."

Daryl nodded. "Good job, kid." He ruffled her hair, "Now, how long ago?"

Charlie was a little stumped. "Long time 'go." She finally answered.

"How so?" He asked.

"That's how so." She said as she pointed ahead of them where a walker's body lay against a tree. It slowly opened its eyes and wheezed.

Daryl lifted his crossbow and shot a bolt through its head.

"Lil' smartass." He murmured to Charlie.

…

Daryl followed the remaining trail and stopped right before a campsite. It was small with one lone tent. Daryl ordered Charlie to stick by his side as he inspected the camp. From the looks of it, it had been abandoned for a very long time. Trash and empty cans lay around covered in dirt and mud.

Daryl carefully opened the tent to find nothing inside besides old sleeping bags and a duffle bag. The duffle bag was empty. Someone had scavenged the camp before.

"We'll camp out here." Daryl said as he deposited their packs in to the tent. He didn't feel right camping in what could have been seen as a graveyard but night was falling fast and the night would be cold. He didn't want Charlie out and exposed to the cold.

"Kay." Charlie said.

Daryl secured the perimeter and went out hunting. He managed to bring down three squirrels, skinned them and cooked them over a small fire.

"Daddy?" Charlie said as she watched the squirrels burn over the fire. "Can I has a pet yet?"

Daryl looked at her. He had believed she had forgotten about the nonsense of having a pet.

"Charlie—" He began but decided to humor her, "What kind of pet ya want?"

"Mmm," Charlie said, "A big scary one that can scare dem walkers 'way."

Daryl chuckled. "Like what?"

Charlie shrugged. "Like the big poochie."

Daryl frowned. "Clifford?"

"Yeah! That one! He could eat dem walkers, Daddy."

"Charlie, Clifford don't exist."

Charlie sat back down on the stump. "I know but he could..."

Daryl smiled softly at her. "Chin up, kid."

…

When darkness fell, Charlie and Daryl settled down in the tent for the night. Charlie snuggled at his side under the pile of sleeping bags and blankets. She had begun telling him about a dream she had had the previous night when she began to drift off to sleep.

When her voice died down and was replaced by the sound of soft breathing, Daryl remained wide-awake. When Charlie was asleep and it was only him, alone with his thoughts, Daryl began to think of the past.

…

_Night had fallen over the cabin. Daryl had lit the remaining candles they had left and sat down across from Beth and the baby secured in her arms. They had just finished sharing a can of peas. _

"_She has no name yet." Beth spoke breaking the silence._

_She looked down at the angelic face of her sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful and innocent._

_Daryl looked up but for only a brief moment._

"_Its just, she's almost a week old and we don't have a name for her."_

"_Give 'er one then." Daryl grunted softly._

_Beth looked up at him. Worry crossed her big blue eyes. "You don't care what we call her?"_

_Daryl shrugged. "I ain't good at namin' things."_

"_Daryl," Beth said in that tone of hers, "She isn't a _thing_. She's _your _daughter."_

_Daryl became rigid. Beth's words engraved themselves in his mind. She had a point; the child was his and after all, he was responsible for what had occurred that night between them. He could have stopped Beth but he didn't, which lead to the bundle in her arms. _

_He nodded. "Well, I did name the Lil' Asskicker. This one should be no problem."_

_Beth scoffed with a muffled laughed. "Daryl Dixon!"_

_Daryl bit back a smile. "Well, what do ya wanna name 'er?"_

_Beth looked down at the baby. "I don't know. What does she look like to you?"_

_Daryl stood from his spot on the floor and joined Beth on the pile of blankets and sleeping bags. He sat at her side and looked down at the baby. _

_She wasn't as scrunchy as the day she was born but she was just as tiny. She was fair skinned with a small button nose, little plump pink lips, and had soft wisps of blond hair that Beth said would probably darken over time if she was going to look anything like her father. _

_She was quite the beautiful little thing and every time Daryl looked at her, his heart filled to burst. _

"_Mmm, she looks like a total-"_

"_Don't say it." Beth warned him._

"_Badass." He said._

_Beth rolled her eyes._

"_What? She's my kid, ain't she? She gots Dixon blood runnin' through dem veins."_

"_Yes. But I'm serious. She needs a name." Beth pressed her lips together in thought and looked to Daryl. "What was your mother's name?"_

_Daryl snorted. "Ya don't wanna know."_

_Beth frowned. "Okay, well, any other idea?"_

"_What about yer mom? What was her name?" Daryl asked._

"_Annette." Beth answered._

_Daryl looked at the baby. "She don't look like no Annette."_

_Beth nodded. "Hmm…well, I did promise my Dad somethin'—but it was a long time ago."_

"_What?" Daryl asked._

"_Its silly."_

"_No, c'mon, tell me."_

_Beth sighed softly. "When I was little, I promised my dad that I was gonna name my daughter after his mother, my grandmother."_

_Daryl was awed by the promise a young Beth had made to Hershel but the question lay before them: what was her grandmother's name?_

"_What was it? Her name?" He asked as he looked to the baby._

_Beth looked at her too. "Her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Greene." Beth said with a smile. _

_Daryl's eyes went from the baby to Beth. She had lost her father in such a horrible way and Hershel was a great man. Even Daryl said it himself. And vven though the name was a mouthful and not one Daryl would have chosen right away, Hershel deserved to have the promise kept in his memory. _

"_Alright." Daryl said._

_Beth looked to him with widened eyes. "Alright, what?"_

_Daryl nodded. "Charlotte it is." He said as he carefully took the baby out of Beth's arms. _

_Beth let the baby go in to her father's arms. "Daryl, are you for real?"_

_Daryl nodded. "Yup." He looked down to the baby in his arms, "Welcome to the world, Charlotte Dixon." _

…


	13. Squirrels and Peaches

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWD

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone! Hopefully all of your questions are answered soon!

…

**CH 13**- Squirrels and Peaches

…

Charlie and Daryl walked hand in hand down the road. The clouds had gathered in the sky and there was a chill in the air. Charlie shivered in her red hoodie but kept on walking. She walked with her eyes on the ground; a habit of hers that Daryl didn't particular like. He wanted Charlie to be alert and on guard at all times.

Daryl was desperate to find a place for winter but no place was safe enough. Sometimes he thought about traveling to the west coast where winters were more forgiving and often non-existing. He could live without the snow, however, the journey would be dangerous and he didn't know what lay ahead. Besides, he couldn't leave the hope of finding Beth and the others behind.

It was the same thing every year since Charlie was born. The objective was to gather and hunker down for the winter. He couldn't quite get around the snow so easily with a hungry child. The year before they had spent the winter locked in the second story of a warehouse. The year before that, they survived the winter in an abandoned church. Daryl didn't know where they would find shelter for the upcoming winter but he held hope. He had to, for her.

Daryl stopped when he saw the same old daunting grocery store on the side of the road. They had tried multiple times to enter but it was completely overrun with the dead trapped with in its walls. It was too risky to take them all out on his own.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Charlie bumped in to Daryl's leg and glanced up. Her blue eyes landed upon the grocery store where she could make out bloody handprints and smears upon the windows and glass doors. She looked back up at Daryl, waiting for their next move.

Daryl studied the store for a moment longer. "C'mon." He tugged Charlie's hand and led her away.

Charlie followed him without question. She knew that Daryl knew best and his decisions were followed on the dot.

The road was quiet. They hadn't come upon a walker for miles and Daryl was becoming uneasy. He didn't trust the quiet so much, it was unsettling. He had been thinking much about Terminus and whether or not they should go. The decision was hard to make. The journey was a long one and he didn't know what to expect or what kind of people inhabited the place. Perhaps they would go and scout it out before they made the final decision to knock on their doors.

Charlie grew bored and commenced to make popping noises with her lips. Every time she made a pop, Daryl tensed up. Charlie kicked her feet, dragging her untied shoelaces along.

Pop.

Daryl closed his eyes.

Pop.

His muscles tensed.

Pop.

His fist tightened.

Pop!

"Charlie!" He snapped, ""Nough 'o that."

"Hmm?" Charlie looked up at Daryl not sure what he was talking about.

Daryl shook his head and continued walking. Charlie made a face and continued to kick her feet as she walked but kept from popping her lips.

It wasn't long before they entered what used to be an upper class neighborhood. Everything was quiet. Daryl turned to the first house on his left and tugged on Charlie's hand. She followed.

Daryl went up the porch and slowly opened the door. The hatch had been broken. Charlie watched with curious and alert eyes. There was always a sense of fear and excitement rolled in to one just before they opened any door. It was the thought of not knowing what lay behind it.

Daryl listened intently but heard nothing. He stepped inside with Charlie close behind him. The house looked like it had been occupied by survivors but they had left shortly after. There was a sofa besides the front door, which looked like it had been used as a barrier to block the door.

Charlie stepped out from behind Daryl.

"Psst, ey." Daryl whispered to her and motioned with his head for her to return to him. Charlie hurried to his side and followed him in to the kitchen. On the floor was a dried and decayed body of a man. Charlie took a step back and glanced at Daryl. Daryl walked over and kicked the corpse. It was truly dead.

He nodded once and Charlie relaxed. When Daryl walked ahead of her, Charlie circled the body. She crouched down in front of its face and tilted her head, getting a good look at the man.

"Ey." Daryl said. Charlie jumped up and once more hurried to his side.

"Get anything we can use." Daryl ordered once he deemed the house clear.

Charlie wandered in to the living room, stepping on trash and other things. There were empty bags of cereal and crackers laid about. Charlie stepped over and them and hurried to the coffee table where she found some comic books. She carefully picked one up and looked through the pages.

"Ain't nothin' here." Daryl said as he walked back in to the living room. "Let's try the next place."

The next house appeared to be the same as the first: emptied out. Charlie snuck away from Daryl and made her way up the stairs. Along the steps were boxes left undone, as if someone had tried to pack up in a hurry but didn't finish in time. She reached the stop step and looked around. The first room she looked in to was empty. Next to the bed was a round, golden birdcage. On the ground was a tiny skeleton of what once was a bird. Charlie stepped out of the room and continued to explore the upstairs.

Charlie tried to comprehend how people had built homes out of houses. She couldn't imagine a world in where people stayed in one place and lived their lives in that one single place. She had been moving constantly all her life and was curious as to how it felt to just _live_ somewhere for a long period of time.

Charlie didn't know the meaning of home.

It was then that Charlie came to a brown wooden door. On the floor were books spread around, along with pencils, crayons and chalk. Charlie looked up at the door. There were words written in chalk upon the wood. She tilted her head and her pink lips pressed together, not able to make out what they said.

"Charlie?" Daryl's voice came from behind her. He had gone looking for her when he realized she was missing from downstairs.

"Daddy, was that say?" Charlie pointed to the door.

Daryl looked at the door. He stepped closer and read the chalk writing, "Walker inside. Got my shoe…but didn't get me."

As soon as he finished reading the sentence, the sound of movement came from with in. The walker must have been too weak to come crashing against the door. Daryl stepped back.

"Huh, some poor sum'bitch lost a shoe." He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and led her away, "C'mon."

Charlie took Daryl's hand and turned around to look at the door where she could hear the scratching and raspy breathing of the walker within.

…

Daryl chose one of the homes and settled down for the night. It wasn't their final spot, not feeling satisfied or safe enough; Daryl wanted to keep moving once morning came.

Daryl barricaded the door, lit a few candles and set the sleeping bags down. Charlie grabbed some of the pillows from the sofas and made herself a fort.

Daryl scoffed when he saw her. "What're ya doin'?"

"S'camp." She said, "But jus' for me."

"Is that so?" Daryl said with a soft smile.

Charlie poked her head out of the pillow fort. "Ya'lls gotta stay ou'side." She said, "N' watch for dem walkers."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Yer somethin' else, kid." Daryl shook his head.

Charlie giggled and hid back in to her fort.

"You should be sleepin' 'stead of foolin' around." Daryl warned, "We gotta go hunting in the mornin'."

"No sleep." Charlie said popping her head back up.

"Fine." Daryl said, "You can stay up if you can spell "up"."

Charlie froze and looked at him. She frowned immediately when she realized she couldn't spell the word. "S'no fair!"

"C'mon, bed time."

Charlie slumped her shoulders and made her way out of the fort. She hurried to Daryl's side and plunked down on her sleeping bag. He laid her down and tucked her in.

"Ya good?"

"I good." She answered.

"Good." He said.

A man's scream followed by the growling of walkers disrupted the peace and Charlie sat back up instantly alarmed.

"Whoa, whoa. Ey, yer alright." Daryl reassured her and laid her back down. "I'll go check."

Daryl blew the light from the candles and carefully made his way to the window. He peeked through the blinds and in to the street. In the dark, he could barely make out moving figures.

A man, with a large pack on his shoulders ran down the street with a horde of walkers on his trail. He was injured; Daryl could tell by the way he limped on one leg. He wouldn't go that much farther.

"Daddy." Charlie whimpered from her spot in her sleeping bag

"Stay where ya are, sweetheart." He told her.

Charlie buried herself deeper in the bag, bringing the top cover to her nose as to hide.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't listen." He said softly as he glanced back out the window where the man had fallen and the dead had descended upon him.

Charlie closed her eyes and covered her ears to block out the sound of the man's painful screams followed by the munching and crunching of eating walkers. Daryl let go of the blind and backed away from the window; there was nothing else he could do. The man couldn't be helped.

Daryl made his way back to where Charlie was and laid down next to her. Charlie turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. "S'all over, sweetheart. Don't ya worry."

He held her close, wishing he could protect her from all the ugly shit the world had to offer but sometimes, there was nothing he could do.

…

"_I don't know about this." Beth said as she held the baby close to her chest. She was wrapped in a warm bundle but the first-time mother worried that it wouldn't be warm enough. _

_Daryl had had enough of the cabin. The weather was growing colder and the place was beginning to fall apart. The ceilings leaked and the walls offered almost no protection from the cold. The snowy weather was worsening; he had to find them somewhere new and he had. _

_There was an apartment loft above a flower shop a day's walk away. He had come upon it whilst scavenging for supplies one day. The place was empty and the doors were heavy enough to keep others out. Daryl had scoped the place out and discovered a fire escape along the back of the building in case they needed to make a quick exit. It would keep them safe for the rest of winter. _

_Nevertheless, they were nervous about taking baby Charlotte out in to the world for the first time. According to Beth's home calendar, the baby was just under two months. Beth had been counting the days so they could know exactly how old she was. So far, Beth had marked down 16 days. _

"_She'll be fine." Daryl reassured her, "I won't let anythin' happen to the both of ya, I promise."_

_Beth nodded believing Daryl's words. So with that, they grabbed what little they had and ventured off in to the world. Soft snow had begun to drizzle from the sky as Beth and Daryl and their little girl made their way through the forest._

"_I don't know about that either." Beth commented. _

_They were once again having an argument that was also 16 days old. _

"_It has to be." Daryl said. He almost never said much and often didn't care about the decisions Beth made but on that particular topic, he had a lot to say. _

"_Why?" Beth stopped and looked at him._

"'_Cause she's mine." Daryl answered hotly, "Why else?" He continued to walk._

_The baby protested in Beth's arms. Beth softly calmed her down. They didn't need a crying baby in the middle of the woods. _

_Apparently the name Charlotte Dixon hadn't sat well with Beth. She had been thinking something along the lines of Charlotte Greene. Daryl on the other hand, was bothered by the fact that his first-born child would not carry his name. He had been pestering Beth about letting the child have his last name. But whenever Beth asked him why, he never gave her a satisfactory answer. It was always the same thing. He wanted to "claim" the child. It was never something deeper, with more meaning. _

_Beth wanted to hear him say it was because he loved their daughter enough to do it, not because he felt obligated to for knocking her up._

"'_Cause." He answered._

"'_Cause isn't good enough."_

_Daryl grew a bit annoyed. All he was trying to do was the right thing. Even in a world where it probably didn't matter what name a child carried. But Beth was making it harder than it had to be._

_Daryl was about to speak when he heard the very familiar sound of walkers. He grabbed Beth and yanked her to the side where they hid behind a tree. Beth looked to Daryl for an explanation; he lifted his finger to his lips and Beth knew. Slowly, she glanced behind the tree where walkers had appeared from the bush. The groaned, wheezed and moaned as they made their way by. _

_Daryl's eyes fell upon the child in Beth's arms. If she made a sound—they were done for. And to Daryl's bad luck, the baby began to squirm in Beth's arms. Any moment she would begin to cry and alert the biters. Beth looked to Daryl, their eyes met for a quick second, the both of them thinking the same thing. Beth quietly comforted the child against her chest. The baby let out a soft whine. Both parents froze instantly as if time stood still. _

_One of the walkers, the last in the crowd stopped, its head turned around quickly drawn to the soft noise. Daryl felt the floor beneath his feet; he looked down and picked up a mossy rock. He tossed it far from them. The rock crashed against the bush, catching the attention of all walkers, including the straggler that had heard the infant. _

"_C'mon." Daryl whispered and grabbed Beth's arm, leading them in the opposite direction. _

_No one said things would be easy._

…

Charlie stood on the edge of the sidewalk. The soft, cold breeze flew through her short hair; a strand of mouse-colored hair was tucked neatly behind her ear. Her cobalt orbs glanced down at the eaten body on the ground. In her hand, she held a strap that hung loose from her backpack. Her fingers brushed against the rough texture but her eyes remained focused on the body.

Nothing had been left of it but the ribs and the rest of the skeleton. Half of the man's face had been eaten clean off and it was hard to tell how long they had been eating him until he finally died. His screams felt eternal and forever sketched in to the child's mind.

Her eyes remained emotionless as she watched him, almost as if she was immune to such scenes. It wasn't the first half eaten body she had seen. Deep down, Charlie felt bad that they couldn't do anything to save him.

Slowly, the man's hand began to twitch and his body slowly reanimated. His eyes opened, revealing a dim yellow color that Charlie saw often in her nightmares. He turned his head in Charlie's direction, landing its dead eyes upon her. It lifted his hand, attempting to reach for her and wheezed a raspy breath. Charlie didn't move, she stood there, watching, remembering that it had once been a man.

And in that moment, Charlie could not understand why dead bodies came back to life but giant dogs did not exist to protect them. She felt the injustice of the only world she knew but couldn't comprehend why. She was just too young to comprehend. Not even Daryl knew why things were the way they were. They just were.

Daryl came up from behind Charlie with a knife in his hand. He walked past her, to the walker and jabbed the knife in to its skull. Its hand fell limp to the ground. Daryl flicked the blood off the blade and turned. His eyes landed upon Charlie's unreadable face. He didn't speak right away, for he didn't know what to say to her. What could he say?

"He's gone." Charlie broke the silence between the two.

"He's gone." Daryl repeated.

Charlie lowered her glance and made her way to Daryl, taking a hold of his hand.

…

Daryl spent the better part of the morning teaching Charlie how to set up snares. Her tracking was good, well, for a five-year-old. She could point out walker tracks but had trouble with those of small animals. Nevertheless, Daryl taught her the best he could.

But the little Dixon girl was quick on her feet and eager to learn. She did everything she was told and questioned nothing Daryl said. She knew his word was law. In her world, her father was the only one in charge.

During their hunt, Daryl managed to kill one rabbit and two squirrels. Charlie was extremely thrilled with her catch for she had been the one to point out the two squirrels. Daryl let her carry the rabbit.

"Don't ya drop it now." He told her.

"I won't." She said as she grabbed the dead rabbit by the ears and held it in front of her, "We gon eats a pet!"

Daryl chuckled, "That ain't no pet."

"But it can be." Charlie replied.

"S'dead." Daryl retorted as he watched the little girl trot ahead of him.

Daryl taught Charlie how to skin the rabbit and set its meat aside for jerky. He wanted to have some food for the road. After, she helped him skin the squirrels and they cooked them in the little fireplace Daryl had made in the backyard of the home they had hunkered down in.

When the squirrels were done cooking, Daryl extinguished the fire. He watched Charlie munch happily for a moment.

"I want peaches." She said randomly. "Ya'll always has peaches, Daddy."

Daryl sighed, "No peaches today. Jus' eat yer squirrel."

Charlie munched for a moment and then paused. She set her blues upon her father. "Daddy, when can I has my pet?"

Daryl scoffed, "'Gain with that? Ya sound like a damn broken record."

Charlie frowned, not quite understanding what her father had compared her to, "Was a record?"

"A large disc that plays music."

"Was music?" She tilted her head and lowered her piece of squirrel.

"Ya know," He said trying to find a way to explain music to her, "Ya hear it. Like songs."

"Songs?" Charlie made a face. "Dunno no songs."

Daryl sighed. If Beth were still with them, Charlie would know songs. She used to sing to the girl all the time.

"What ya do with a song?' Charlie asked.

"Ya sing it." Daryl explained.

Charlie gasped, a brilliant smile crossed her face and Daryl became rigid. He knew what that face meant and what question was to come. Even if she had no idea what singing meant, she was still going to ask him.

"Daddy, can ya sing?"

Daryl was about to answer when—

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, men?" Came a man's voice.

Daryl instantly jumped to his feet and grabbed Charlie, hiding her behind him. He then lifted his bow in front of him to discover a group of men standing on the porch before them. The men chuckled and Daryl instantly knew they were in danger.


	14. Claimers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading & reviewing, everyone! Super glad that they finally showed where Beth was! Can't wait for the next episode. Anyway, on with the story.

…

**CH 14**- Claimers

…

"_Why won't you say it?" Beth asked as they made their way down the road._

_Daryl was nervous and Beth wasn't helping his cause. He still hadn't managed to convince her to let him give their child his last name. He didn't know why she was so apposed to it. Wasn't that what most women wanted? For the children's fathers to take responsibility for what they helped create?_

_It wasn't like Daryl was denying his paternity—even if he was there was no way he could deny it. He was the only man who Beth had ever been with. Hell, he was the only man around for miles. Still, he could not figure out how to express what his mind wanted to say for his mouth wouldn't cooperate the way he wanted it to._

_Daryl never had the right words. He could never be enough. _

_But it wasn't like he wasn't trying. He remembered all those times when women would come to Merle, knocking on their trailer door, with a pregnancy stick or a piece of paper proving his paternity to whatever child they had given birth to or were about to give birth to. But Merle denied them all. He didn't even turn his head to look at the kid that was most likely his. And Daryl stood there in silence, not even able to look at these women in the eyes. _

_But Daryl thought if he were ever in that predicament, he wouldn't act like his brother. He would take responsibility for the child, if it were indeed his. And now there was a tiny little girl alive in the world with his nose who would probably grow up to have his hair color and his stubborn attitude._

_And Daryl was one hundred percent sure she was his and he couldn't even find the right words to convince her mother to let him be that kind of father. The responsible kind that would give her his last name and watch over her._

_Shit, Daryl knew he couldn't take her to the park on the weekends or pick her up from school or day care or wherever kids went but he could provide for her. He could keep her _alive._ Giving her his last name was just something he wanted—not something she needed. For Daryl knew that any child was better off without the last name Dixon but deep down, he really wanted her to carry his name. He wanted her to grow up knowing where she belonged on both sides. _

_Daryl stopped in his tracks. He knew it was a mistake to argue in the middle of the road. He glanced up where down the road, a few yards away, he could see the yellow bus from the prison. They must have passed it for the tenth time. _

_He turned around to meet Beth's blues. _

"_Why?" She asked again. "That's all I want to know."_

_She had asked him why he wanted to give the child his name. As if it was something unusual. Daryl didn't understand her need to know why. _

"_Is it because you have to?"_

_Daryl frowned instantly. "I do nothin' I don't have to."_

"_Then?"_

_Daryl was about to speak when he heard the unwelcome sound of walkers. He grabbed Beth and pulled her back, stepping in front of her and the baby. _

_Out from the tree lines appeared a walker, followed by a second and a third and a fourth and a fifth and sixth. _

"_Shit." Daryl spat, "Get to the bus, now!"_

…

A group of five men stepped down from the porch and surrounded Charlie and Daryl. Daryl tensed and pointed his bow at the man who approached him first. He appeared to be the leader of the group of bandits.

"Look here," One of the men said as he grinned evilly at Charlie, "He's got a little one."

"Been a while since we've seen one of those." Commented another.

"Forget the kid, I call the vest." Spoke up the third.

"Yeah, well, I call the kid."

Daryl's grip tightened on the bow. Rage began to consume him. If any of them made a move towards Charlie, he wasn't going to hesitate on shooting and ripping their throats out.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on now, men." The leader said, "No one's taking anything." He set his eyes upon Daryl and took a step closer. His eyes went from Daryl's to the crossbow.

"That's a mighty fine weapon you got there, son… A bowman." He smiled with a nod, "I respect that a lot. See, if any man who carries a rifle or any other gun could have been a janitor or gym teacher back in the day. But a bowman is a bowman through and through." He slowly lifted his hand and placed it upon the tip of the crossbow and slowly lowered it.

Daryl was distrustful but lowered his crossbow. "We don't want no trouble."

"We're not here to give you trouble but if you shoot that, my men will be on you faster than you think." He paused, "Be smart- for your little girl there."

Daryl thought about his options in the situation beforehand. Now, he could shoot the man in front of him, killing him instantly. However, in those matter of seconds, one of the other men could grab a hold of Charlie while the rest pile on him. Daryl couldn't risk his daughter's safety. He had to play it smart if he wanted to get them out alive and well.

Daryl let his bow fall to his side. "If ya want the food and the house, take it. Just leave us on our way."

The man looked at his goons, "We're not kicking you out, right men?" He laughed.

His men laughed too.

Charlie grew tense and clutched tighter on to Daryl's belt. The men made her uneasy and she didn't like the way they stared at her. It didn't frighten her but it annoyed her. Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder, shielding her closely. The men dropped their weapons and sat around the dead fire. They grabbed whatever food Daryl and Charlie had been eating and ate it themselves.

"Smart man." The leader of the group said as he stuck his hand out to Daryl, "Name's Joe. Welcome to the group."

Daryl eyed Joe's hand wearily but forced himself to take it, knowing very well they weren't going to get out of that one so easily.

…

Night fell quickly and the men, Daryl and Charlie took refuge in the living room of the house. Daryl kept Charlie close by in one of the corners of the room. He didn't let her out of his sight the entire evening since the men arrived. The leader of the group, Joe, had ordered his men not to bother them, but Daryl still didn't trust them. Some of them men watched Charlie with hawk like eyes. Especially the one called Len, who had wanted to claim Daryl's vest. He had a crazed look in his eyes and something about him that Daryl didn't trust.

"Stay close." Daryl whispered to Charlie so the rest wouldn't hear, "Don't ya let any of them get too close to you, ya hear?"

"I hear." Charlie answered.

"Always by my side. Within my sight." Daryl said. He wasn't going to let any of those men near his child. Not unless they wanted to become dead men.

"Don't let 'em see yer knife. Use it only when you have to."

Charlie nodded with a little salute, "Yes, sir."

Daryl nodded once, pleased that Charlie understood their circumstances and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her on to his lap so she could sleep.

Charlie was uneasy around the group of men. She wasn't used to being around so many people at the same time. These men were different from Dave. They didn't seem normal to her, but then again Dave wasn't really _normal _either. But he had no bad intentions, unlike the men that surrounded them. Daryl also said they weren't trustworthy and one thing Charlie knew was that her father was always right.

"Are they gon hurt us?" Charlie whispered back to Daryl. Concerned covered her big blue eyes. She looked like Beth when she was afraid or concerned. Beth had the same look in her eyes every time.

"Not if we keep our guards up." Daryl reassured her, "But I won't let 'em hurt you. That's a promise."

Charlie nodded believing every word her father said. He had never let her down before. So Charlie snuggled against his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around her protectively as he kept his eyes on the men. None of them paid much attention to them but Len looked over to them a few times and whenever he met Daryl's cold stare, he glanced away.

One by one the men began to fall asleep; Daryl stayed wide-awake to keep the child in his arms safe. He wouldn't sleep right until they were safe again. And in the night, his memories of Beth and his promise to her returned like they always did.

…

_Beth stepped out of the bus and stood almost petrified, the child in her arms continued to cry but the moans of the walkers had fallen silent. She stood there, looking at him. He was panting and covered in walker blood. His eyes stared back at her. _

_Beth had never seen him so afraid before. Of course, she had seen many sides of Daryl that no on else has seen before. She remembered the time he broke down in front of her after they were separated from the group. He had so much guilt that was eating him from the inside. He said he could have done something to save them but Beth knew there was nothing no one could have done. _

_The baby settled down in Beth's arms. _

"_I'm not doing it 'cause I have to." He spoke up after a moment._

_Beth remained quiet, not sure how to respond. No, she didn't even want to say anything at all to interrupt him. It was hard getting a word out of him to begin with. And now he was speaking up all on his own. It was some kind of miracle, Beth thought. _

"_I'm doing it cause I love her."_

"_Y- you do?" Beth asked feeling the warm grip on her heart._

_Daryl averted his eyes and landed them upon the baby in Beth's arms. _

_He nodded, "She's the best thing I've ever done…" _

…

Daryl watched Charlie trot a few steps ahead of him. She was to stay with in his sight at all times. The men had awoken at the crack of dawn and Joe ordered them to move out. So Daryl shook Charlie awake and got her ready to head back on the road.

They had walked in silence for the first few miles down the road. The men would occasionally steal glances at them once and a while but they kept their distance. The road was silent; there were no trace of walkers or any other stragglers.

Joe joined Daryl's side and sighed at the blue skies.

"Looks like no rain today."

Daryl didn't respond to his comment. He only nudged Charlie's shoulder and she instantly fell back to his side.

"Of course that could always change." Joe chuckled to himself and looked to Charlie. He smiled. "Not gon lie to you Daryl, it's been many years since I've seen a young'n."

Daryl remained quiet. Charlie shyly peeked up at Joe from Daryl's other side. For some reason, Joe seemed more civilized then the rest of his men. Still, Charlie knew better than to trust him. She hid back behind Daryl to keep out of his view.

Joe laughed. "Shy one, I see." He then looked to Daryl. "You father this one, Daryl? Or did ya find her?"

"She's mine." Daryl answered firmly. He said it loud enough for the rest of the men to hear and back off.

He glanced up to meet eyes with Len who only glanced back to the road ahead of them and heaved his garbage bag over his shoulder.

Joe nodded. "A bowman and a father. More respect to ya." Joe said and walked on to the front of the group.

Daryl looked down to Charlie and took her hand in reassurance. She looked up at him with those big blues and a soft smile crossed her lips. She knew she was safe wherever he was.

…

"We'll set up here for the day." Joe announced when they reached a small clearing in the woods a few yards from the main road.

The men dropped their packs and began to set up camp. One of them reached in to a bag and hung barbed wire around the perimeter whilst another hung bottles and cans to make noise and alert them if walkers tried to cross the wire.

Charlie tugged on Daryl's vest, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Daryl nodded. "C'mon."

Joe looked up from his task. "Where ya going there, Daryl?"

"Hunting." Daryl grunted.

"Don't take too long. S'bout to get dark real soon."

Daryl said nothing more and continued on his way with Charlie in tow. It would have been an appropriate time to run off on their own but they had left their packs behind and Charlie would have a heart attack if they left behind the photo of Beth. Daryl knew a photo wasn't worth their lives but there had to be a better time to leave. If they ventured off, any of them could go out looking for them. Daryl wanted to be gone for hours before any of them realized they had left.

…

"You got this one." Daryl said to Charlie when they found a trail on the forest ground.

"S'no walker." Charlie said as she studied the tracks in the dirt. Her brows pulled together in deep concentration. "S'a squirrel."

Daryl scoffed. "A squirrel? C'mon girl, I've thought ya better than that."

Charlie looked back to the tracks with a frown and a pout. She had seen the tracks multiple times.

"Look at the shape of 'em." Daryl reminded her. "Squirrels prints ain't that big."

Charlie placed a tiny finger on one of the paw prints. "S'a pet! I mean, a rabbit!"

"Atta girl." Daryl smiled and ruffled her hair, "Now how's about ya lead us to it?"

"Kay." Charlie said and followed the trail.

By the looks of it, the trail was fresh. The rabbit was not far off so Daryl let Charlie lead them to it. If the trail had gone cold he would have had her search for something else. It would have been faster and easier for Daryl to track the animal himself but he wanted Charlie to do it. She had to know how in case anything happened to Daryl himself. Charlie had to know how to take care of herself if she were ever to be left alone. He didn't want to leave her unprotected and inexperienced.

Finally, Charlie came to a stop behind a bush. She grabbed Daryl's hand and pointed out in to a small clearing where sure enough was the rabbit they had been tracking. Daryl gave Charlie a satisfied nod and knelt down next to her. He then grabbed Charlie's shoulder and stood her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her and placing the crossbow in front of them both.

Charlie looked back at him as if to ask if he was sure she was ready.

"Get 'em good." He whispered in encouragement. A tiny, barely visible smile brushed the corner of his lips.

Charlie eagerly placed her little hands around Daryl's and placed her little finger on the trigger. Daryl helped her guide the crossbow until she was ready. She aimed and pulled the trigger.

A bolt instantly flew through the air shooting the rabbit and just as it did, another arrow flew past them shooting through the small animal at the same time. Daryl stood instantly. Len appeared from behind the bush.

"Claimed." He said and walked up to the rabbit and picked it up. "Looks like I caught myself a cottontail."

Charlie glared at Len and stepped forth from behind Daryl. "Hey, that ain't yours!" She said hotly.

"Ey." Daryl grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to his side.

Len scoffed, pretty amused by Charlie's fiery personality. He had half expected her to hide behind Daryl again.

"S'some kind o' miracle, I say." Len said as he casually leaned back on one leg and crossed his arms. "Them little ones don't last out here for too long." He looked at Charlie.

Daryl didn't like the way he looked at her. It was enough to boil his blood. He stepped in front of Charlie to block Len's view of her. Len's eyes went to his and he scoffed with a chuckle. He then spit a wad of saliva on to the forest ground.

"Keepin' her real close. I see." He nodded, "With a pretty thing like that, I see why ya ain't sharin' neither."

Daryl stepped closer to him. "You best stop talkin' if ya know what's good for ya." He was beginning to see red.

Len didn't step back. He tilted his head back and looked at Daryl with a disgusting smirk.

"Bet her Mama wasn't half bad either." Len challenged Daryl with a sneer; "Too bad ya lost her, by the looks of it."

In that moment, Daryl snapped and grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt, ready to let loose his anger.

Charlie stood still, looking from her father to Len. Her big blues wide and nervous, remembering when Daryl lost his temper the last time and almost beat Dave to death. Charlie could feel the switchblade in her pocket, pulsing. Neither of the men knew she had it in her pocket, or at least didn't suspect a child her age to even carry a weapon but Daryl had trained her well enough and kept her ready for anything.

"I wouldn't step outta line." He said, "Five against one. It be a real shame if somethin' happened to ya and ya left that little on all _alone."_

"Ey!" Joe's hand grabbed Daryl by the shoulder and yanked him back, breaking up the fight that was about to ensue. "The hell is going on here?" He looked from Daryl to Len.

"Nothin'." Len smiled, "Was just explainin' to Daryl here that the cottontail is mine, since I claimed it and all." Len changed the subject all together.

Joe looked to Daryl. "Is that true? He claim that cottontail."

Daryl looked to Len. Anger still burning in his eyes. "I shot it first."

Joe sighed. "But did he claim it?"

Charlie tugged on Daryl's hand and whispered, "Daddy, was a claim'?"

Joe heard her and smiled. "Well, sweetheart, we have a rule that when we see somethin' we want we simply claim it. All ya have to do is say "claim" and whatever it is you want, is all yours."

"All mine?" Charlie raised a brow.

"All yours." Joe nodded.

"Now, if Len said he claimed it first then rules is rules." Joe paused for a moment and before Len could reign victory he spoke out again, "But since you had no idea this rule even existed and yer little one there looks hungry, I'm gonna let this one slide." Joe took the rabbit from Len and cut it in half, throwing the first half to Len and the end to Daryl.

Len scoffed and shook his head. Daryl didn't look too pleased either.

"An end is still an end." Joe said, "Feed your little girl."

Daryl stood there looking from Joe to Len. He hung the crossbow over his shoulder and then nudged Charlie's shoulder, "C'mon." and walked off.

Charlie followed after Daryl, grabbing a hold of his hand and looked back to Len and Joe. Joe smiled at her and gave her a wave. Charlie didn't wave back; she turned around and followed Daryl back to camp.

She glanced up at Daryl. He didn't say a word. He was obviously still enraged for what Len had said. Daryl knew that man was going to be trouble and only one of them was going to make it out alive. And for the sake of his little girl, it had to be daryl who would come out winning.


	15. 6 Years a Slave

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TWD

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! I know you all have so many questions and I hope they will all be answered soon.

…

**CH 15**- 6 Years a Slave

…

Daryl had managed to get some sleep that afternoon. Most of the men were out gathering whatever they could find and with Charlie wide awake, it be easy for her to alert him of anything.

Joe was the only one who stayed behind at the camp with them. He was sitting down on a stump carving a shiv out of a piece of wood. Charlie sat snuggled next to a sleeping Daryl, watching Joe with cautious eyes. Neither of them spoke; there was a calm silence between the two that was quickly interrupted by the arrival of a lone walker.

It was instantly drawn to them and switched directions, heading for the camp. Charlie was the first to spy it approaching. She tightened her hold on Daryl's shirt but remained still and did not speak. She watched as the walker came tumbling against the barbed wire, ripping its cheek along the spikes.

Daryl instantly awoke at the sound of the cans rattling and sat up. He looked up to see the walker against the wire and Joe calmly sitting on the stump.

"Let's see if it works, shall we?" He said to Charlie, referring to the shiv he had been carving.

He stood and casually ambled to the walker. With easy effort he shoved the shiv up the walker's throat. It fell limp against the wire and down to the ground.

Joe nodded with a satisfied smile. "Works just fine."

He returned back to his seat on the stump and commenced to clean the shiv. "How'd you sleep there, Daryl?" He asked not bothering to look up.

Daryl shook himself fully awake and looked to Charlie. She looked calm and collected. "Fine." He said once realizing that no one had bothered her while he slept.

"Men went out to gather supplies. We'll spend the night here and move on."

Daryl nodded.

Joe continued to carve his shiv and then looked to Daryl. "When we found ya, where were ya two headed anyway?"

"Nowhere." Daryl answered him.

Daryl didn't want any of them to know that they had been wandering around looking for the mother of his child. As long as they were concerned, she was dead. Besides, Daryl didn't plan on sticking around any longer.

"That's a shame." Joe said, "But then again, it ain't like there's a place to go." He looked the shiv over, "As for ourselves? We're tracking down some good for nothin' sum'bitches that killed one of us."

Daryl glanced down to Charlie. She sat silently, almost still. He looked to her hands on his arm to see her little hand grasping tightly on to the sleeve of his shirt. Her eyes were set down yonder where another walker was approaching.

"S'a shame." Daryl answered not taking his eyes off of Charlie.

"Yeah, well, so far they've proved themselves hard to find."

One of Joe's men came up from behind the walker and stabbed it through the neck with a knife. He walked up to camp as Joe turned around.

"What new do ya got for me this time?"

"Big herd's headed this way." He answered.

Daryl stood to his feet. Charlie did too. She quickly grabbed a hold of Daryl's hand.

The man shook his head. "Crowds too big for us to take out on our own. We're gon have ta move out."

Joe nodded. "Alright." He looked to Daryl and Charlie. "Looks like we're hitting the road again."

…

Daryl and Charlie walked behind Joe's group as they made their way down the road again. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Charlie was slowly beginning to lag behind. She was exhausted and hungry and her shoes were untied. She looked ahead of them to Joe who led the group. Behind him walked two men who were playing a strange game with their hands that she had never seen before. One would hold two fingers up while the other held an open hand or a fist. Charlie had never seen it before and wanted to ask Daryl what it was but couldn't bring herself to break the silence.

Charlie felt heavy eyes watching her and she looked behind her to see Len walking behind them. His eyes were set on her. When he saw her looking he gave her a perverted smirk. She glared at him and looked away.

After another mile, Charlie's feet began to drag and Daryl slowly felt her falling behind.

He reached over and took her backpack off her and hung it over his shoulder.

"Up ya go." He said as he picked her up in his arms.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Len walked behind them, giving her a snarky expression.

"Looks like the little one's slowing you down, Daryl." He commented.

Daryl ignored him, keeping his eyes ahead on the road. Charlie remained quiet as well. Instead, she lifted her little fist and stuck out her middle finger. Something she had seen Daryl do once or twice.

"You little shit!" Len growled and picked up his pace.

Daryl instantly turned around and pushed Len away, keeping him from reaching Charlie. "Ya best back off!"

"Whoa! What's going on back here?" Joe asked as he approached, breaking Daryl and Len up.

The rest of the men stopped and watched the commotion.

"That little animal flipped me off!" Len complained.

Joe paused, his eyes on Len, his expression serious. Daryl looked at Joe, nervously, expecting him to blow up. Nevertheless what happened, he was ready to protect Charlie no matter what.

It was then that Joe burst out in laughter followed by the rest of the men. Len's expression flattened.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Is that true, sweetheart?" Joe asked Charlie, "You give him the bird?"

"I ain't give 'em no bird." Charlie said, once more missing the idiom. Need less to say, she glared at Len. He had already stolen their rabbit; she wasn't going to give him another animal to eat.

Joe's laughter boomed through the air. "Ya got yerself a mighty fine kid there, Daryl." He then turned to Len and slapped his shoulder, "No harm done. Let's keep movin'." Joe ordered and continued to walk down the road.

His men followed, laughing and teasing Len along the way. Len only gave Daryl and Charlie a dirty look and followed after them.

Daryl lagged behind. He heaved Charlie higher in his arms to get a better hold on her.

"Ya do that?" he asked her referring to giving Len the finger.

"I don't know what bird, Daddy." She said, "There ain't no birds."

Daryl sighed softly. "Don't ya worry 'bout that."

He continued after them knowing he would have to keep his eyes on Len.

…

"This place looks good enough." Joe announced when they reached what appeared to be a mechanic's shop.

The men burst through the door and filed in. Daryl followed after them with Charlie in arms. She was half awake, cold and hungry.

Daryl looked around the shop. It was large and wide; a few unfinished cars lay parked around. He made his way to one when one of the men through his things in the bed of the truck and said, "Claimed."

Daryl walked to the second car and once more another one of the men claimed it before he did. Len too claimed one of the cars just as Daryl was about to reach it. With no where else to turn to, Daryl made his way across the circle of cars to a small, broken down truck with a bed cap. He opened the hatch to the bed cap of the truck and sat Charlie inside. He then took off both packs and set them inside as well, followed by his crossbow. He then climbed in and closed the hatch.

Charlie looked at the men through the window of the bed cap.

Daryl noticed her watching them.

"What are ya lookin' at?" He asked as he brought out the blanket from underneath his pack to make the bed a little more comfortable.

"Why they all starrin s'much?" Charlie asked.

"They ain't seen a kid in a long time." Daryl answered her question.

Charlie tilted her head and turned her attention to him. "Was a kid?"

"Yer a kid." He answered.

"Me?"

"That's what ya call someone yer age." He explained to her, "Yer a kid. I'm an adult."

"Oh," She said with a smile, as she understood what he was explaining to her. "Like yer a boy and I'm a girl." Charlie remembered their conversation about gender the days prior to meeting Joe and the rest.

"Yeah." He said, "Cept I ain't no boy no more. I'm a man."

"How come you'se a man now, Daddy?" Charlie asked with those big blues looking directly at him. She had that look in her eyes as if he knew all the answers to the world. Well, in her world, he did.

Nevertheless, it always saddened Daryl that Charlie didn't know simple things like the concept of age and growing or what music was. He had never had the time to stop and teach her such things or even explain them. Birthdays were irrelevant and non-existent and all that mattered in those days was surviving. Instead of teaching her colors, Daryl taught her how to track. Instead of singing nursery rhymes to her, he taught her how to use the bow. Charlie didn't get a childhood. It was cruel but it was the reality they had to deal with. Daryl knew that the day she was born.

And on the other hand, Daryl wasn't one for much talk, let alone giving her lessons about all sorts of things like Beth would have. He never even thought about explaining how babies were born—hell, Charlie had never even seen a baby, let alone another kid her age. But he was disappointed in himself for not teaching her the simple things like music or songs. Still, he knew what was more important and that was their survival.

"Cause I'm grown." He answered her question. "Boys grow in to men. Girls grow in to women."

"Oh." Charlie said taking in the new information. Her little world had expanded that much more. It always grew day by day. Well, whenever she managed to get the information out of her father.

"When do I grow?" She asked him as she made her way on to his lap.

"When yer old." He answered her.

"How do I get old?"

"Ya let time pass." He explained, "Ya remember when I got you them shoes?" Daryl asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yes."

"Did they fit right?"

"Naw." She shook her head, "They loose and my feets slip out."

"Cause ya were still little." Daryl explained, "They fit now?"

"Ahuh." Charlie said, "They don't fall out no more."

"S'cause ya grew in to 'em." Daryl answered softly and for a moment thought about how he would have to get Charlie a new pair of shoes when she grew out of the red Converse. Perhaps he would get her some boots with the snow coming in.

It was then that Daryl found that he didn't like the idea of his little girl growing. However, she had to. If she wanted to survive, she had to grow and learn. She couldn't stay a little girl forever.

…

"_I think she's growin'." Beth said proudly yet a little sadly as she looked at little baby Charlotte. _

_The baby was laying down on a blanket in the living room of the apartment loft they had set out for. They had managed to reach their destination with no further interruption. _

_The apartment loft was on top of a flower shop in a small, completely deserted town a day's walk from the cabin where Charlotte was born. The entire loft had been empty but Daryl had managed to scavenge some supplies and even bring in a mattress from the good will down the street. _

_At the good will, Beth had found an abundance of baby clothes and managed to grab some for their little girl. Daryl found a basket large enough for little Charlotte to fit in and took it with them as well._

_They had managed to make the loft livable—at least for the winter. _

"_That good will was heaven sent, wasn't it Lotti?" Beth said to the now smiling baby dressed in warm footie pajamas. It had grown colder out and Beth wanted to keep her warm and from getting sick. _

"_Lotti?" Daryl snorted from his spot by the window. The streets were utterly deserted. _

"_Yeah." Beth answered, "As a nickname. Charlotte's kinda long."_

"_Ain't havin' second thoughts, are ya?" He asked her._

_Beth frowned a bit offended. "No. Course not. Just a little nickname is all."_

"_If ya want a nickname, I can give 'er one."_

"_No, that's ok." Beth laughed lightly. She looked to the baby, "Can't imagine what kind of nickname Daddy would even give you."_

_Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the new name he had earned. He didn't know how he liked it. It seemed very…strange to him. He couldn't imagine a child calling him Daddy. Hell, he had never even called his own man that. His father always made them refer to him as Sir and Sir alone. Then again, Merle got around to calling him a drunk sum'bitch and the title of Sir was gone. _

_Daryl's father didn't deserve that title. Neither one of his sons respected him. But Daryl knew he wasn't like his old man. He actually wanted his child to be proud of him, not hate him. _

"_Hmm, before we know it, she'll be walkin' and talkin'." Beth said as she picked up the baby from the blanket and in to her arms. She sighed softly, "Judy must be walkin' and talkin' already…"_

_Beth averted his eyes from Beth. He didn't speak. But he wondered where the Lil' Asskicker was and if she was safe. She had to be. She just had to. _

…

Daryl slowly woke from the memory that felt like a dream. He had to admit that he missed Beth. He shook his head at the memory of the time she told him that when she would be gone, he was going to miss her. And damn it all, was she right.

Daryl extended his hand to reach for Charlie. She was gone. He sat up instantly and looked around. His heart jumped out of his chest and he quickly scrambled out of the bed of the truck. His heart bursting out of his chest and the fear eating him alive.

"Daddy!" He heard her calling to him.

Daryl looked up and there she was. Sitting with Joe and the rest of the men. There were cards thrown about the floor in front of them.

"Charlie." Daryl said under his breath and quickly hurried over.

He plucked her from the bucket she was sitting on and picked her up in his arms. Joe could instantly see the fear and rage alive in his eyes. He stood to his feet.

"Everythin' alright, Daryl?" Joe asked.

Daryl didn't speak. He was too angry to do so. He only gave Joe a curt nod and headed out the side door with Charlie in arms.

…

"The hell did ya go?" Daryl demanded. They stood outside of the auto shop, feet away from the garage door.

Charlie stood completely still, watching with nervous eyes as Daryl paced back in forth in front of her. He didn't even give her the chance to speak up and explain herself before he exploded again.

"I told ya to always stay in my sight!"

Daryl was beyond angry and the fear was still present in his beating heart. He had never witnessed that kind of fear before. For a moment, he was sure one of the men had snatched Charlie while he slept. He would of never have forgiven himself if that would have happened while he let himself doze off. He should have been watching her but he was so exhausted for being up the entire night just watching over her.

"Do ya know what coulda happened to ya? What they coulda done to ya?" His voice rose with every word, startling Charlie.

She took a step back, nervously. She had never seen Daryl so angry before. Except for when Dave's walker daughter almost killed her. Except that time his anger was directed at Dave, not at her. Charlie didn't know how to respond or how to react.

It was when Daryl saw the look of fear in her eyes that he forced himself to calm down. He took in a deep breath and knelt down to her level. He reached his hand out to her; Charlie took another half step back. Daryl instantly felt his heart drop to his stomach when she did so. He never wanted to scare her.

"Ey. Don't be scared." He said softly, "I didn't mean to scare ya. I'm sorry."

Charlie didn't speak a word. She just looked at Daryl with those eyes that reminded him so much of Beth. If Beth were alive, she'd be grown too.

"I was just scared somethin' happened to ya, is all." He explained to her. Daryl let his gaze fall to the graveled ground, "I thought ya were gone."

Charlie took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulder. "S' okay, Daddy. Don't cry. I still here."

Daryl snorted, "I ain't cryin'."

Charlie smiled. "I ok, Daddy. Joe said I can sit an' watch 'em play some lady called Ol' Maid."

"No one hurt ya?" Daryl asked her calmly this time.

Charlie shook her head.

"They didn't touch ya, did they?"

"No." Charlie shook her head, "Joe said for them not to bother me."

Daryl sighed, relieved that his little girl had been unharmed and untouched. He brought her in to his arms, hugging her.

"Ya always have to be safe, ya hear?"

"I hear." Charlie answered.

…

She dropped the wet mop on to the linoleum floor, repeating the same task she had been doing over and over again for what had seemed like an eternity. A punishment, they called it, or simply yet, just payment. However, it seemed as if she would never repay them for "saving" her life.

She didn't need saving.

She had told them countless times before.

But Dawn was always persistent. "You pay what you owe." She had repeated multiple times. And each time she tried to escape was another year to her sentence.

The doors to the hall opened. Two abled bodies entered the hall followed by the sound of a gurney's wheels. She kept moping, avoiding whatever new comer they had brought. So far, every person that had arrived was past the point of saving.

"Beth?"

Beth looked up at the sound of her name. Steven stood by the door of the room where they had pushed the new arrival through. There was a look of almost sadness and reluctance in Steven's eyes and Beth knew what had to be done.

"A little help?" asked Steven.

Beth nodded without a word and set the mop aside. She followed Steven in to the room.

The newcomer was a young woman. She was dirty and her clothes were torn. Half of her face was covered in blood. Beth watched silently as Steven checked her breathing and her heartbeat. After a moment he shook his head and before Beth knew it, she was helping him dispose of the body down the elevator shaft where she had tried to escape down before.

Steven sighed. "They keep coming in less and less. And those that do, well, they're beyond the point of saving."

"Tell that to Dawn." Beth spoke softly as she watched the body drop down the shaft and land on a pile of corpses. She could hear the faint growl of the walkers down below.

Steven sighed. "Yeah, well, we both know how she is."

Beth turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Where you going?" Steven asked.

"I have debts to pay." Beth answered sarcastically without looking back.

Life in Grady Memorial Hospital had been a sentence Beth did not owe. And a prison she had not been able to escape. Every single little thing added to that sentence and Beth was close to cracking.

After she was done mopping, Beth returned to the hospital room she had called her quarters for a very long time. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. She sat in silence for a moment as she glanced out the window to see the city's skyline. It had been another day.

Beth reached under her mattress and pulled out two wrinkled and worn sheets of paper folded in half. She unfolded them and grabbed a pencil from the nightstand next to her bed. Her big blues looked down upon the first sheet of paper where in faded writing at the top read the name Charlotte.

Underneath the name were countless tallies in groups of five that created rows upon rows. Beth flipped the paper to the second one where the tallies continued. With the pencil, Beth followed the rows to the bottom where there were four little tallies aligned next to one another. She drew a tally across them to make five.

Beth's eyes watered as she looked at the new number. She had counted another year.

"Happy Birthday, Charlotte." Beth whispered as unruly tears raced down her cheeks.

It had been another year. Another year to her child's life. That is, if she were still alive. Beth shook the thought away. Of course her Charlotte was still alive. She had left her in the capable hands of her father. And if there was one thing that Beth was absolutely sure of, was that Daryl would keep that girl alive. He would do anything to keep her safe. He had promised after all.

Beth wiped away her tears and recounted the tallies for what must have been the hundredth time. She had been counting the days since her little girl was born to know exactly how old she was and what day she turned another year. Beth had no exact date to when her child was born. She didn't know if she had been born on a Wednesday or a Saturday. All she knew was that it was sometime in the fall, possibly in October when the first leaves fell. It was enough to put her mind at ease.

Beth folded the paper and placed it back under the mattress where it would be safe. She glanced back out the window, knowing that she had to try and escape again. She had to if she ever wanted to see Charlotte and Daryl again.


	16. Run, Little Rabbit, Run

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD but damn is its getting good.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. I really enjoy reading your feedback! Also, Popoto, your review about how you read all 15 chapters at work had me laughing lol. As a writer, all of your guys' reviews really make my day, so thank you all so much and please enjoy the new chapter.

…

**CH 16**- Run, Little Rabbit, Run

…

Daryl kept Charlie at his side at all times. He was on edge and wanted nothing more than to leave the claimers but there was something about being with them that was simple and easy to follow. But Charlie's safety was constantly on the line. Daryl didn't trust them at all. He hadn't slept well and was constantly dozing off.

He was waiting till nightfall to sneak away and leave the group for good.

Joe had said something about rain coming and ordered that they were to stay another night in the auto shop. Daryl didn't care. His main priority was to get Charlie some food. So he muttered to Joe that he was going hunting and took Charlie with him.

"Sure ya two will be alright out there on yer own?" Joe asked.

Daryl nodded. "Been fine before." And with that left the auto shop with Charlie in tow.

The two Dixons made their way through the forest in silence. Daryl listened to the silence of the forest. Not even the birds were chirping. There was a cold breeze and the skies were gray. Joe was right, it was going to rain. Well, Daryl hoped to catch something before it did. He didn't like to see Charlie go hungry.

Charlie ambled along Daryl's side, trying her hardest not to fall behind. She knew how much Daryl disliked it when she lagged behind. He just didn't like having her out of his sight.

Charlie wondered why they just didn't eat the rabbit they had caught. It wasn't the entire thing but it was something. Daryl on the other hand wanted nothing that had been tainted or "claimed". He was going to get his girl an entire meal—not some half assed piece of rabbit that had been killed hours ago and wasn't fresh. Charlie deserved better than that. Hell, Daryl hadn't even let her eat some of the canned food they had found for it looked questionable and could make her sick.

Charlie looked up at Daryl with those cool blues. Daryl felt her watching.

"What?" he ordered.

Charlie tilted her head, "Ya'll still mad at me?"

Daryl was silent for a moment. He shook his head. "Naw."

Charlie looked back to the forest ground. She shoved her hands in to the pockets of her jeans where she felt the photo of Beth. She had stuck it in there before they left the auto shop. She didn't want anyone taking it while she was gone.

"Daddy are we gon stay with 'em for long?" She referred to the claimers.

"Naw." Daryl answered her.

"We still gon look for Mama, right?"

Daryl stopped, looking down at his child. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He never wanted to let her down. Still, he had been debating on their next move. Should he continue their search for Beth? Of course that was a given. He would never stop looking. But the other question was—what about Terminus? Could she be there? There was always the possibility that she was. However, there was only one way of finding out.

He nodded. "'Course."

Charlie smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Awh, ain't that sweet." Came the sound of Len's voice.

Daryl and Charlie instantly turned around to see Len and another man who he knew by the name of Ray, approaching them casually. The first thing Daryl noticed were the knives in their hands. He instantly grabbed Charlie and stepped in front of her. He then placed his grip on his crossbow.

Ray chuckled. "Nice day for a stroll too, ain't it?"

Charlie clutched on to Daryl, nervously. She could instantly tell that Len and Ray meant trouble.

Daryl looked from one man to the other. Two against one. It was a dirty fight but one he had to definitely win.

Len looked at Charlie and scoffed. "Don't see why Joe's keeping the two of ya around, honestly. Do ya see why, Ray?"

"Nah. I don't." Ray said as he laid back casually and folded his arms and looked at Charlie, "Don't understand why he ordered us to keep 'way from the little one there neither." He licked his lips.

Daryl glared at them.

"True." Len said, "Good thing Joe ain't here though."

"Ya take one step closer and I'll bring ya down." Daryl threatened.

Len and Ray laughed. Len acted quickly and dashed for Daryl. Daryl shot the first bolt but Len grabbed a hold of the crossbow, jerking it upward and sending the bolt flying in a different direction.

The two men then gained up on Daryl, kicking and bringing their fists down upon him. Daryl fell to the ground, covering his head from their blows. He grunted and winced from the painful blows.

"Stop!" Charlie cried but her demands were ignored as Len pushed her back with great force and continued to beat upon Daryl.

Charlie quickly reached in to her pocket and pulled out the switchblade she had been hiding. She opened it and jumped up to her feet and ran to Ray, stabbing his leg with the blade before he could kick Daryl again.

Ray cried out in pain and turned around to strike Charlie across the face. The heavy blow sent her to the forest ground. Once Daryl saw this, he kicked Len off and tackled Ray to the ground. He slammed his body hard against the cold forest ground. Ray hit his head and instantly lost consciousness.

Daryl looked up to see Len cornering Charlie against a tree. He held a knife in his hand. Daryl instantly jumped up to his feet and tackled Len to the ground, bringing his fist down upon Len's face with great force over and over. Charlie stood against the tree, unable to move. A gash had appeared across her cheek bones and blood dripped down her cheek. She watched as Daryl let his rage upon Len, completely frozen. She didn't speak up the way she did when Daryl beat Dave. She didn't try to stop him; she just stood there completely still, watching with fear stricken eyes, as all she could see was a fuzzy daze.

Len attempted to fight against Daryl. He struck Daryl against the face and kicked him off, bringing a knife out of his pocket. Daryl spit blood on to the floor, regaining himself from the punch to his face.

Ray slowly roused from unconsciousness and sat up slowly. He looked to Len who had managed to perch himself on top of Daryl, rendering him motionless and forcing the knife against his chest. Daryl used all his strength to keep the blade from his chest. Daryl looked to Charlie who still stood against the tree. He then saw as Ray brought his blood covered fingers from his wound and then looked in Charlie's direction. Daryl's heart stopped.

"We ain't gon kill ya right away, naw." Len gritted through his yellow teeth. "We gonna let ya live long enough to watch us rip yer little girl apart right in front of ya." He laughed.

"Charlie!" Daryl screamed, "Charlie, run!"

Charlie heard her father's voice echo through her head but her mind did not register his words right away.

"Run!" Daryl begged her but Charlie looked at him as if his words made no sense to her. "Charlie!" He urged her; the fear and desperation was clear in his voice. He was so close to losing her, so close to breaking the promise he had made.

Finally, Charlie snapped out of her stupor and met Daryl's tear filled eyes. She then looked to see Ray stand to his feet and made a run for it. She ran through the trees as quick as her feet would allow her.

"Go get 'er!" Len barked.

Ray ran after her, limping and laughing, "Run, little rabbit, run!"

Daryl against Len, he managed to turn the blade away from his heart and towards Len. If he died, Charlie was done for. Her life depended on his. He couldn't let them get their hands on her.

"Yer gon hear her scream!" Len laughed wickedly.

"Naw." Daryl said, "Its you whose gonna scream."

He used all his force to shove the blade upward, driving it in to Len's stomach. Len cried out in pain and fell to the side, grasping his side in pain. Daryl grabbed the knife's handle, driving it further into Len's stomach, twisting the blade.

Len screamed out in pain as blood gushed out of his wound and seeped through his shirt. Daryl perched himself on top of Len and grabbed a hold of the sides of his head and with a good grip, twisted his neck. Len's body fell upon the forest floor with a heavy thud. Daryl quickly stood to his feet and collected his crossbow from the forest ground and ran off in the direction Charlie had disappeared down.

Charlie continued to run, not watching where she was going. Ray chased after her, gaining closer and closer despite his limp and the pain in his leg. The blood seeped through his dirty jeans.

"I'm gon get cha!" He laughed, taunting her as he chased her.

Ray ran inches behind her. He tripped and lost his balance, falling forward. His hand grasped on to Charlie's hoodie and took her down with him.

"No! Get off!" Charlie cried as she kicked Ray's face.

"You little shit!" Ray spat as she brought himself upward and grabbed a hold of Charlie, yanking her off the floor. He laughed, bearing his rotten teeth and bad breath.

He spun Charlie around to meet his ugly face. He grinned and suddenly Charlie heard the sound of ripping flesh and blood splattered across her face. Ray instantly became rigid; his hold on Charlie tightened and then loosened. He fell to his knees before Charlie. She looked at him to see the bolt sticking through his neck. Ray gurgled blood and fell over, landing face first at Charlie's feet.

Charlie looked up to see Daryl standing feet away from them. He was hunched over with the crossbow in midair.

"Daddy!" Charlie ran to him.

Daryl fell to his knees and collected Charlie in to his arms as her little body came crashing against his. Charlie threw her arms around his neck, back in to the safety of his arms.

It was then Daryl heard shouts and looked back to see the rest of Joe's group running towards them. They had found Len's body and would soon find Ray's.

"Les' go." Daryl told Charlie and stood off the ground. He heaved himself up, wincing from the pain in his ribs where Len had kicked him over and over.

He almost stumbled, losing his grip on Charlie. She looked up to see the men quickly approaching.

One of the men stopped and raised his bow; he shot an arrow and watched it fly. Daryl cried out in as the arrow struck his side, bringing him down. Daryl lost his grip on Charlie and she fell besides him. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed a hold of Daryl's arm.

"Daddy, hurry!" She begged him.

Daryl cried out in pain at the arrow sticking through his ribs. It hadn't been the first time it had happened but he sure wasn't used to the pain. He forced himself up and once again collected Charlie in to his arms and continued to run. He ran through the forest, evading the men that approached behind him. He could hear their shouts and their threatening remarks.

Daryl lost his footing and slid down a hill, crashing in to thorny bushes and rocks along the way. The ferns and branches scratched at him. He held Charlie close, protecting her little body from the blows, letting each one hit him instead. The men stopped at the top of the slope and looked down. Too nervous to follow Daryl down, they shouted orders and went around through a less dangerous terrain.

Daryl hit the bottom of the slope with a painful grunt, crashing against the cold water of the stream. He forced himself up and ran down the stream, to lose their trail. Daryl ducked as another arrow flew overhead, missing him completely. He quickly hurried out of sight, through the shrubs until he reached another slope where the water flowed down a waterfall. He knelt down and lowered Charlie down the side of the waterfall.

Charlie looked down, careful that her feet landed on the muddy ledge.

"Watch yer step." Daryl ordered and followed down after her.

Once he was on the ledge, he grabbed Charlie and hid in the wide crevice behind the fall. He pushed his body against the rock, holding Charlie against him. His hand rested on the back of her head, her face hid against his chest to keep her from looking.

"Shh." He whispered to her.

Daryl stayed completely still as the men stood on top of the fall. He could hear them discussing where Daryl and his girl had run off to. Daryl then heard shouts coming from a different direction and the footsteps faded away. Daryl held his breath until they were completely gone. After a moment, he let his body relax and set Charlie down, against the wall.

She was wet from the water and shivering from the cold.

"Stay here." He ordered, "I'm gonna check to see if its clear."

Charlie nodded and let go of Daryl. Daryl peered out of the fall and searched their surroundings. The forest had grown quiet and the only sound was that of the water falling over the edge. Daryl peered back in to the crevice and called Charlie over. She instantly hurried to his side and he helped her down the muddy slope and on to the bank of the stream.

…

Daryl and Charlie emerged from the forest after miles of walking. Daryl limped out in to the clearing and fell to his knees. He looked to his side to see the arrow still sticking out of his flesh. He touched the tip and instantly winced in pain. Charlie took a step back, never having seen her father in such conditions before. Her heart raced and she took a small step forward.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was low and timid.

Daryl collected his breath and nodded without a word. He looked up and scanned the clearing. They had come to a small neighborhood of cabins. He forced himself to his feet, fixed the crossbow on his back and grabbed Charlie's hand, leading her towards the cabins.

…

Daryl lifted his shirt once they were in the safety of one of the cabin's basements. A soft light seeped through the small, dirty window. The skin around the opening had begun to turn purple.

"Charlie." He said as he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and rolled it up, "Look away, girl." He placed the cloth in to his mouth and bit down on it hard.

Charlie did as she was told and closed her eyes as she listened to Daryl break the arrow in half. He bit back a scream but a cry managed to escape his lips. He panted, collecting his breath before he pulled the arrow out of his side with another painful cry. Daryl fell back against the wall, taking in deep breaths. He held another piece of torn cloth against his wound.

"Charlie," He panted, "Charlie, fid me somethin' to sew this wound."

Charlie nodded without a word and hurried up the stairs to find anything they could use to stop the bleeding.

…

Charlie had managed to find some supplies upstairs for Daryl's wound. She sat and watched steadily as Daryl used the string and needle to sew himself up. When he was done, he dropped the bloody needle aside and looked to Charlie.

"Ya alright?"

Charlie nodded more concerned with her father's well being than hers. Daryl looked over his child's face. The cut on her cheek had begun to bruise. A bolt to the throat was not enough for hitting his child. No, those men deserved even more painful deaths than what they got. Daryl should have made sure of that.

Daryl pushed himself away from the wall and attempted to get up. He instantly felt the blood rush to his head and became light headed, collapsing on to the floor.

"Daddy!" Charlie instantly rushed to his side. She shook him but Daryl's eyes remained closed. She grabbed a hold of his vest, "Daddy, wake up!"

Charlie pulled on his vest, attempting to sit him back up but Daryl's unconscious body was too heavy. Charlie lost her grip on his vest and fell backwards. Daryl's body fell limp on the floor.

Charlie jumped back up, scrambling to Daryl's side once more. "Daddy, come on!" She shook his chest, "Wake up! Ya gotta wake up!"

Tears raced down Charlie's rosy cheeks, desperate to get Daryl to wake up. She began to pound on his chest, angry that he wasn't opening his eyes.

"It ain't funny!" Charlie cried, "Ya gots to get up now…" She buried her face in his chest and cried in to his shirt, feeling the hopelessness fall to the pit of her stomach, "Please… ya can't go. Ya can't…"

…

Charlie sat against the wall, next to Daryl's body. He hadn't woken up, no matter how much she had pleaded him to. Her legs were sprawled out in front of her, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her dirty face was stained with tears. In her hands she held the switchblade Daryl kept in his pocket. Daryl said she had to. If it ever came down to it, she had to.

Charlie sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Daryl's hand twitched, catching Charlie's attention. She looked up at him, pushing herself against the wall. Daryl's hand searched around for her, touching her shoes with the tips of his fingers. Charlie stiffened, biting back the cry that lodged in her throat. She knew if Daryl turned she wouldn't be able to do it.

She couldn't keep him from turning. Charlie's heart raced against her chest, the tears continued to spill down her dirty cheeks.

"Charlie," Daryl spoke in a raspy voice, "Eat yer peaches, girl…" and he relaxed once more.

"Daddy." Charlie whimpered and pushed away from the wall.

She lay next to Daryl, clutching on to him for dear life.

"I ain't gon leave ya." She said to him.


	17. Surviving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TWD.

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, like always. I know last chapter was something else but I hope you all enjoyed it. And to Bethryl Fan, yes! I love the TWD video games! I played them and they absolutely destroyed me. But I love little Clem. She was my fave from the game. Anyway, before I babble on about things that make me cry—please enjoy the new chapter!

…

**Ch 17**- Surviving

…

Charlie slowly awoke to find Daryl still unconscious. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach grumbled with hunger and thirst. Neither of them had eaten much or anything at all for that matter.

She turned to Daryl and placed her hand on his cheek, tapping his face softly but firmly. When he didn't respond, Charlie placed her ear on his chest; her head slowly went up and down with every breath Daryl took. She intently listened to his heartbeat. It beat slowly but surely.

Charlie checked his wound; the bleeding had stopped. She relaxed a little and looked around the basement. She knew she had to find them food and water if they wanted to survive and without Daryl unable to, it was up to her.

Charlie stood to her feet. "Daddy, ya stay here. I go find us food."

Charlie reached in to her pocket and pulled out the photo of Beth and set it down next to Daryl. "S'ya won't be on yer lonesome."

She then grabbed the switchblade from the ground and walked over to where Daryl had dropped the crossbow and picked it up. It was heavy and she struggled to get it around her shoulders but eventually she did. Charlie looked at Daryl one last time before she descended up the stairs.

The cabin was empty for the most part. There was no food in the cabinets or stored away in the pantry. There wasn't any water either. Charlie searched the rest of the house she hadn't explored when she went to look for supplies to sew Daryl's wound.

She came to a room at the end of the hall with a closed door. She knocked on it and waited. There was no response or sound from the inside. Charlie slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. The rancid smell of rotting bodies hit her instantly and she covered her nose and stepped inside.

Inside, laying in the two bunks beds were dead bodies. Charlie stepped in between the bunk beds and looked to the bodies that had been covered with blankets. Blood seeped through the blankets where their heads were. Charlie let her hand fall and took a step back bumping in to something. She turned around to see a small hand, roughly around the size of hers, dangling from beneath the blanket. She stepped closer and brought out her hand, comparing the size. She then looked to the body covered by the blanket. It was smaller than the others.

The sound of tumbling trash cans caught Charlie's attention. She pulled away from the small body and hurried to the window. On her tip toes, she glanced out to the cabin across the yard where she could make out a small animal rummaging through the trash.

She gasped, "S'a coon!"

Charlie pushed away from the window and hurried out of the room.

…

Charlie stood out in the porch of the cabin and scanned the small neighborhood. It was quiet and looked to be abandoned for a very long time. There were no signs of cars or people. She stepped down from the porch and made her way around the house where she had seen the raccoon scavenging through the trash.

She hurried to the trashcans, running across the lawn but when she reached the cans, the raccoon was gone.

"Fuck." She said, having heard Daryl spit out the word before.

Charlie heard the growl of a walker and spun around to see a walker exit from the woods behind the cabin and head towards her.

"Uh-oh." She said and hurried to the back door of the cabin.

She turned the door knob but it was locked. Charlie noticed a dog door and fell to her knees and tried to enter through it. The crossbow instantly got caught through the small door preventing Charlie from entering. She struggled to get through just as the walker approached closer and closer, growling and bearing its teeth.

Charlie quickly took off the crossbow and made her way trough the dog door. She then reached out through the small door and pulled in the crossbow. It jammed through the squared entrance the first time until Charlie twisted it to the right angle and got it to go through just as the walker fell to its knees and reached its decaying hands through.

Charlie jumped back before its hands could grab her. She jumped up to her feet and picked up the crossbow, turning her back on the walker. She looked around the cabin to find the place barren.

No food. No water. Nothing she could use to help Daryl.

Charlie ambled in to the bathroom and made her way to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror but was too short to see her entire face, so she climbed on top of the sink. Charlie examined her blood covered face and her short messy hair. She grabbed the bottom of her sweater and rubbed her face clean.

"Ow!" Charlie winced at the pain emanating from the cut on her cheek where she received Ray's blow. It had bruised and swelled.

Charlie bit back the cry lodged at her throat and quickly rubbed away the tears that were threatening to spill. Daryl used to tell her that there was no use in crying over spilt milk. Now, Charlie had never had any of that milk Daryl talked about that came from cows. She wasn't even sure if she had ever seen a cow. She had only had some of that powdered milk that Daryl had miraculously found once or twice in her lifetime or the formula she used to eat as a baby. But never any real milk.

Charlie climbed off the counter and exited the cabin from the front door, avoiding the walker that was still trying to get in through the small dog door out back. Charlie went around every single cabin and only managed to find one can of tomato soup, a half empty gallon of water and a packet of matches.

She took her finds back down to the basement and set them down in a shelf next to Daryl. She turned to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He felt warm. Charlie took her sweater off, rolled it up and placed it under Daryl's head. She then grabbed the half empty gallon of water she had found and helped Daryl drink some. He coughed on the first few tries but Charlie managed to get him to drink enough to hydrate him a little.

She sighed. "S'okay, Daddy." And then drank some for herself and set it aside to save the rest for later.

Charlie then looked to the photo of Beth; she picked it up and sat down with her legs crossed and examined it for what must have been the 100th time. It was then Charlie wished her mother were with them. With Daryl unconscious, Beth would know what to do. She would hold Charlie and tell her everything would be okay because that's what Charlie needed. She needed someone to tell her that Daryl would be okay.

Charlie once again felt the tears prickle her eyes. This time, it wasn't due to the pain from her swollen cheek but the pain of missing her mother and the helplessness she felt about being able to help her father. She hugged the photo to her chest and curled next to Daryl, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her. She buried her face in his side and closed her eyes.

…

Beth marked down another tally down on the sheet of paper, almost unable to believe that six very long years had gone by since she gave birth to her first and only child. Beth spent the greater majority of her time thinking of the girl and imagining what she was like. With Daryl being the one raising her, she could already begin to imagine what her child was like. It brought a small smile to Beth's lips, the thought of her daughter taking after Daryl with that quiet demeanor and soft, grumpy attitude. However, she'd also have a personality all her own, and that was what Beth wondered. But she'd be brave and able to take care of herself. Beth knew Daryl would raise her well and teach her how to survive in such an ugly world. She trusted Daryl with their daughter and knew wherever they were, that he was doing right by her.

But nonetheless, she'd imagine what she'd look like. She'd wonder how much she had taken after herself and how much she had inherited from Daryl. She'd wonder if she had stayed blond or if her hair had darkened to a soft brunette color like that of her father's. The girl had Beth's eyes but what else? She wasn't a baby anymore, Beth had to remember that but it's the only way she remembered her. Well, what little she had managed to remember in the past six years.

Beth sighed and placed the folded papers under her mattress.

Another day at Grady Memorial. She couldn't wait to get out and find her family.

Soon. It would be very soon.

…

The following morning, Charlie snuck out in search for supplies. Before she did, she gave Daryl more water and grabbed her sweater from beneath his head and put it on. She put the hoodie over her head to help keep her warm and grabbed the crossbow, swinging it over her shoulders and on to her back. She picked up the photo from the floor and put it in the pocket of her sweater.

She looked down to Daryl who remained unconscious. He would come to, occasionally, and mumble incoherent words to her and then go back down again.

Charlie rummaged around upstairs and managed to find a clean blanket and a pillow. She took them down to basement and covered Daryl with the blanket and lay his head on the pillow.

"There." She said, "S'all warm." She stood to her feet and looked down at her father. "I'll be back." She said to him, "I ain't gon leave ya on yer lonesome, ya hear?"

Daryl didn't respond.

Charlie looked down at him with worried eyes yet she was filled with determination to help them move forward. All of Daryl's training had prepared her for a moment such as this.

So, with the switchblade in her pocket along with the photo of Beth and the crossbow on her back, Charlie headed out in to the world. She ventured out in the forest close to the back of the cabin where she managed to set up some snares just like Daryl had taught her in hopes of catching anything.

With the cabins completely empty, Charlie ventured off from the small cul-da-sac to the main road. She looked down the road, familiar with the area. She and Daryl had ventured down that road before and if her memory was correct, she was in short distance of the grocery store.

Charlie walked along the side of the road, keeping her eyes on her surroundings on full alert. It didn't take her long to reach the grocery store. Charlie checked the outside perimeter first. The entire area was abandoned. She hurried to the entrance of the door and pressed her face against the glass doors.

A body quickly came slamming against them, causing Charlie to jump back. She looked up to the smeared glass to see a walker smash its face against the glass. It wasn't long before a second and third approached the glass. Who knew how many walkers were inside but Charlie needed to get food and water from the inside.

She took a step back and wandered around to the back of the small building where two doors were. A pipe rested in between the handles to keep them closed. Charlie frowned lightly. She was brave but even she knew the walkers inside were too much for her to handle. She didn't know how many were inside or how she would be able to clear them all out. It was a challenge.

It was then Charlie noticed trashcans resting under a small window.

"Don't be stupid, girl." Daryl's voice rung in her head.

Every single thing she needed was inside that store. Perhaps even some medicine to help Daryl.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and moved towards the trashcans, heaving herself up and to the window. She forced it open and crawled inside.

…

They had been driving for the better part of the day in search of supplies. The majority of the places they had checked had been wiped clean but at least the heat had resided. There was nothing more Maggie Greene (now Rhee) hated than the sticky heat of a Georgia summer. However, that could have been challenged with the bothersome southern winters that awaited them every year. It was going to be a hard winter but they had been able to survive them before. Besides, they were in the safety of the farm and could withhold another incoming winter but they needed supplies. The farm wasn't what it had been years prior.

Maggie glanced out the car window. "Look at that." She gestured the grocery store coming up on the side of the road.

Glenn took his eyes off the road in the direction of the grocery store. "How long has that been there?"

Maggie chuckled. "Long enough for us to find it." She looked to her husband, "Are you up for it?"

"Couldn't hurt." Glenn said with a smile and stopped the van on the side of the road.

They climbed out of the van with weapons in hands and stood in front of the grocery store.

"Well, it ain't gonna be easy." Glenn commented as he looked at the windows of the place.

Maggie walked up to his side and nudged him playfully as she walked by him, "Come on. You don't know what we'll find inside." She looked back to smile at him, "It could be worth it."


End file.
